Maya Fey: Ace Attorney
by thepudz
Summary: The year is 2035. Apollo and Athena are happily married, Trucy is pursuing her dream of being a world famous magician, Maya has become an attorney, and Phoenix has been missing for five years? Maya must push her way to the truth in two cases with the help of old and new friends, as the rest of the cast try to find out what the hell happened between Phoenix and Maya five years ago..
1. Prologue: Five Long Years

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Well, time to start another big story! You guys may think I'm tiring myself out with these stories, but I am loving to write them! IMPORTANT NOTE: Any requests for 'Stories From The Agency And Far' can still be submitted, BUT NOT GURANTEED TO BE WRITTEN! Anyway, let's get on with this!**_

* * *

Justice Law Agency

May 22, 2035, 4:30 PM

Maya Fey stood at the door of the Justice Law Agency.

She held a suitcase by the handle in her left hand. It shined a dark purple, resembling her favorite color. She had purchased that suitcase _years_ ago. It contained two things. Very important things to her. It contained her suit, and _her badge_.

Her _attorneys badge._

She had only received it last week, but she studied hard for the bar exams, and passed it quite easily. She _never_ knew she had it in her to be so knowledgeable on law and other such things. She probably learnt it all from...

 _Him..._

 _'No, stop it, Maya! You learnt nothing from him except how to bluff, and how cross-examine a goddamn parrot! The real lawyers...'_ She looked up at the steel rectangle sign on the front of the wooden door, the words showing off in a sparkling fashion. _Justice Law Agency._ _'The real lawyers are through this door!'_

The Justice Law Agency had started all the way back in 2031, and had still been standing for _four years. Four long years._ It started up a year after the... _Incident._ Maya hadn't seen the people in charge of this law agency for around five years now. Ever since that incident, she had completely isolated herself from her friends and society. She ran away from Kurain. Ran as far as she could. She got onto the nearest train to get the hell away from there. When she got on that train, she had thought everything out. She had planned her future.

 _'Study law. Maybe then I can...'_

She didn't finish that thought. Study law was the only thing she accomplished. The other goal was erased completely.

Only a week after she ran away from Kurain, she received the local newspaper from one of her teachers, and the headlines nearly made her faint. They scared the living hell out of her. Those headlines were the ones she'd never forget...

* * *

Themis Legal Academy

March 3, 2030, 8:46 AM

"Miss Fey?"

Maya took a moment to finish her drink of grape juice, before turning her head towards the woman at the door, refusing to move her entire body to face the door. "What is it, Mrs. Bratton?"

"I just bought the local paper, and this isn't any of that Scuttlebutt bullshit. This... You have to read this." Mrs. Bratton _whispered_ to the studying attorney. Bratton wore glasses, black as ever. Her short, straight hair was dyed a thick black, although she was naturally brunette. She had slightly Asian eyes, and was almost scary thin.

Maya put down her bottle and walked over to the door. Maya hadn't even gotten out of the long singlet she slept in the previous night, and her panties were quite clearly shown off, but she couldn't give a damn. This _was_ another woman she was speaking too, she was sure neither of them cared. Mrs. Bratton held out the white newspaper to Maya, and she took it in her left hand. She walked back over to her grape juice bottle, and took yet another sip. Maya then raised the paper up, and read the headline.

Mrs. Bratton could only watch as Maya completely froze. "W-wh... Wha.." Maya shuddered out. She then felt the grape juice bottle drop out of her hand, and hit the floor below her. She stared at the headline in utter disbelief. She didn't want to believe it. This _couldn't be real!_

On the headline, in bold black text, read the words.

 **KURAIN VILLAGE BURNT TO THE GROUND IN SEARCH OF DISAPPEARING ATTORNEY.**

They were still searching for _him..._ But why the hell did they need to burn Kurain to the ground?! Maya heard Mrs. Bratton speak yet again, sounding more and more worried. "T-turn the page..."

Maya almost didn't want to, but she knew she would have to. She grabbed the corners of the weak paper, shuddering as she flipped it over.

"N-no..."

She didn't even need to read the text. The pictures told the full story. Villagers being taken away in stretchers, _completely burnt,_ and they looked like they were in the worst pain in the world. Some of them looked already dead. Maya then had the sudden realisation. There was someone in that village, someone who was still there. Someone who could be in danger.

 _Her cousin..._

"Pearly!"

* * *

Kurain Village

March 3, 2030, 12:05 PM

"Oh god... Oh _god..."_

Maya almost didn't want to get to the village. She had immediately put on the nearest pair of shirt and shorts, and demanded Mrs. Bratton drive her there. It was a long car ride, but Maya needed to know if Pearl was safe. Mrs. Brattons car was going as fast as legally possible, and Maya knew they were close. In a couple of minutes, they would find out if Pearl was alright. If she had no burn wounds.

If she was _alive_ or _**dead**_ _..._

Maya couldn't bear that horrible thoughts. Pearl was still so young, and she had never done anything bad. She doesn't deserve death. Hell, she'd probably be the one to put out the fire! _'Maybe she slapped the crap out of it... Actually, knowing how intimidating she is, she'd probably just drive it out with a glare!'_

Maya slightly smirked at her thoughts. She had to think positive. Pearl wouldn't like her being all gloomy and depressed. Maya eventually saw that they were extremely close, and she braced herself for the sight, but no sort of bracing could prepare for the living hell that would come before her.

Every. Single. Building was burnt to a _crisp._ Her old house, black and destroyed. She could see some of the villagers stuck under broken, burnt logs of wood, and people crying in the front of their houses. Maya had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from being sick. What the _hell_ did the police do?! The car eventually slowed down, and Mrs. Bratton pulled the handbrake as Maya opened the passenger side door, and ran towards the village. She slowed to a walk as she saw villagers being treated with first-aid, or crying over the loss. None of them even took notice of her. They were all too worried about their belongings and loved ones.

"What happened?" Maya asked the paramedic who was patrolling the area.

"The fuckin' pigs, that's what. They thought that attorney, Wright, was it? They thought he was here, and they were threatenin' the village with destruction if he didn't come out. The guy had twenty four hours, yet not a single goddamn sight of 'im." The paramedic explained.

 _'Wright... You son of a BITCH! You abandon me first, and now my village?! You really are a complete BASTARD! You should've been the one burning here, you CU-'_

"You know anyone here?" The paramedic cut off Maya's thoughts. She cooled herself down, getting thoughts of that disgusting man out of her head.

"Y-yeah... Have you found anyone by the name of Pearl Fey? Her hair looks kinda like a pretzel." Maya explained. The paramedic rubbed his chin for a bit, thinking.

"I'll go ask the pigs. Hold on a sec," the paramedic said as he jogged over to the police. Maya couldn't hear their conversation, but her heart dropped when she saw the officer shake his head.

 _'No...'_

The paramedic jogged back over to Maya.

"Sorry, miss... No one of that description fits anyone _alive..._ "

Maya's heart plummeted about two miles, and the color from her face completely vanished.

" _A-alive..?_ "

The paramedic immediately recoiled at her obviously hurt words. He gulped, sweat dripping from his hair.

"Oh, uh... I didn't mean..." He stuttered. He was then cut off by a piercing scream of joy.

" _Mystic Mayaaaaaaaa!_ "

Maya turned her head towards the sound, and saw the young girl sprinting over to her. Her hair was still shaped its odd way, and her eyes were filled with tears, but she was smiling.

It was Pearl.

"P-Pearly! I'm so glad you're alright!" Maya said in relief as Pearl tackled her in a hug, causing Maya to fall on her backside. She smiled, feeling tears form in her eyes as she hugged Pearl back. "Mystic Maya..."

Maya held the girl tighter to her, refusing to let go. Pearl returned the tight hug, knowing Maya would be so worried about her. Pearl felt Maya's hair in her hands, and Maya wrapped her arms around Pearl completely, damn near choking the girl. Maya then felt a vibration in her pocket, and unwrapped Pearl as she reached into it. It was her phone, and someone was calling her. On the front bore the name of the caller.

 _Luke Triton._

 _'Oh god... Luke would be so worried about Pearly...'_

"Who is it, Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked, chewing her thumbnail. Maya handed the phone over to Pearl.

"It's Luke... You should tell him you're okay." Maya instructed Pearl. She took the phone from Maya and tapped the answer button.

"Luke! No, Luke, it's Pearl! I'm okay, really, I'm okay... I'm still alive, Luke..."

Maya smiled at Pearls attempt to calm the boy down. He'd be _panicked._ It took around _two minutes_ to even convince Luke it was Pearl, and damn near _five minutes_ of 'I love you' and 'I'm alright' to calm Luke down! Maya couldn't help but slightly chuckle to herself.

"Hehe... I was worried about you, too... I love you, Luke... Thank you." Pearl said before hanging up. "Poor Luke... He sounded like he was crying!"

Maya slightly laughed, taking back the phone in her hands. She looked over at the burnt remains of the village, and her expression changed from joy to anger.

' _You bastard... I hope you never come back... This is_ _ **your**_ _fault..._

 _ **Phoenix Wright**_ _...'_

* * *

Justice Law Agency

May 22, 2035, 4:35 PM

 _'That coward...'_

Maya felt her grip tighten on the suitcase she was holding in rage, and she gritted her teeth. Phoenix had almost damned near killed Pearl, the other girl he considered a _daughter,_ because he was afraid. Afraid of seeing everyone after that incident.

 _'Come back, Nick! Niiiiiick!'_

Maya shut out the thoughts of that incident. Just thinking about it would break her down. She didn't need that. She was supposed to be a strong woman, not a little kid who cried over past memories. Her new life started here, and it started _now._

She bunched her right hand into a fist and raised it to the door. She slightly stuttered. As soon as that door opened, her _plan_ would be in full effect. This door was the key to a new future. A new life. One without _him..._ She eventually forced herself, and tapped her knuckles against the door four times in quick, rapid succession.

"I'll get it!" She could hear the familiar male voice call from the inside. She heard footsteps make their way towards the wooden door. She was actually _nervous._ How would they react after not seeing her for five years? To say they'd be surprised would be the understatement of the _millennium._ She saw the circular door knob turn, and the wooden door swung open to reveal a man only slightly taller than Maya. He supported two antennae like horns on his head, and had a red sleeveless waistcoat, with a nice white button up shirt under it. He stared down at Maya in complete and utter shock. He almost recoiled at the sight of her.

"M-m-m... MAYA?!"

Maya slightly smiled at the man. "Hey, Apollo."

Apollo straightened himself up, and crossed his arms. He looked as if he hadn't aged a bit. "W-well... This is... I-I don't know what to say..." Apollo felt Maya wrap one arm around him lightly, and he returned the hug, slightly smiling. "Where the hell have you been?"

Maya unwrapped Apollo, and looked at him. He looked as boyish as ever. _'He probably still gets asked for his license whenever he goes to a bar...'_ Maya slightly laughed, before smiling towards Apollo. "Well... It's a long story. Could I come inside?"

Apollo stepped aside for Maya. "Of course! I haven't seen you for so long! How many years has it been?" Maya stepped into the Agency and gawked at the sight that came before her. It looked so _neat_ , much tidier than what the agency used to look like. All the magic props had been neatly placed, with some removed entirely. Maya wasn't exactly sure if she liked the new look, but it wasn't exactly the Wright Anything Agency anymore.

It was the Justice Law Agency.

 _Law..._

"So whys it called a law agency now? I'm not sure if Trucy would be too happy with that." Maya stated as she looked around the agency. Apollo sat down in one of the sofas, slightly chuckling to himself.

"It was a fight, that's for sure, but Trucys got her own show now. She's actually on tour around the country! Can you believe it?" Apollo said. Maya gasped slightly, before smiling to herself. Trucy had certainly done well for herself.

"Speaking of Trucy, what'd she do when... _He_ disappeared?" Maya asked, sitting down on the sofa in front of Apollo. He looked down at the floor, sighing.

"She certainly wasn't the chirpy girl we all know... I allowed her to move in with me, because she didn't have enough money to live in her dads apartment anymore. She went into my bedroom, and didn't come out for _a week_. I helped her of course, but I don't think I really did anything... She kept pursuing her dream though, performing at local bars and shows. Doing it all in her daddy's honor, is what she'd say. Look where she is now. Living that dream." Apollo smiled, looking out the window to his left.

Maya looked away from Apollo, _disgusted_. Phoenix had abandoned not only Maya, but his goddamn _daughter_! Did he even think about Trucy when he left?! He was goddamn lucky Trucy didn't go into depression, or _kill herself_... He promised her that he'd never leave like her other daddy did.

He broke that promise.

"M-Maya..? You alright?" Apollo asked. Maya straightened herself out, staring Apollo in the eye with a serious look in her face. "I'm fine, Apollo."

Apollo nodded. "Okay, now I got some questions for you," he leaned back in his sofa. "Where the heck have you been for the last five years?"

Maya sighed, before telling him everything. Well, everything the he needed to know. "I ran away from Kurain, to Themis. I've spent the last five years, well, studying. Making myself become what I want to be."

Apollo tilted his head. "What exactly did you want to be?"

"An _attorney_."

Apollos eyes widened, and he nearly fell out of his chair. "Y-you... You're gonna be an _attorney_?!" He asked, practically yelling.

Maya nodded. "That is, if you _hire me_."

Apollo didn't know how to react. Maya Fey was right in front of him, asking for a job at his agency. He'd never think this would happen in his entire life, but here she was. Back from dead after five years, and with more surprises.

"W-well... Have you got your badge and everything?" Apollo asked. Maya set her suitcase down on the coffee table between them, and turned it around to face Apollo.

"Everything you need is in here."

Apollo unzipped the suitcase, and opened it up. It was then that Maya noticed something on Apollos ring finger. She nearly gasped at it.

 _A wedding ring._

"Y-you're married..." Maya said in disbelief. Apollo smirked at Maya.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Maya asked, a smile on her face.

"Apollo? Who is it?" Maya heard a voice come from a distant office. It was female, and sounded oh so familiar.

"You're not gonna believe it! Come see for yourself!" Apollo called out, grabbing the paperwork from Maya's suitcase. Maya heard footsteps walk towards them, and then Maya saw _her._

She had long orange hair, tied up, and a short yellow jacket with a white button up shirt. She also wore a yellow skirt, and had her gadget around her neck. She, too, hadn't changed a bit.

"Athena..."

Athena gawked at Maya, Widget lighting up yellow. She simply stared at Maya, words trying to come out of her mouth, but getting pulled back in. Maya stood up, and walked over to Athena. She was around Maya's height, and she had shiny, bright blue eyes.

"M-m-m-miss F-F-Fey...?" Athena finally stuttered out.

Maya smiled at Athena. "Long time, no see, Athena."

Athena wrapped both her arms around Maya, smiling. "It's been too long!" Maya returned the hug with one arm.

"Five years too long..."

When Athena pulled away from Maya, she noticed a wedding ring on Athenas finger. "Oh... Oh!"

Athena gave a confused look to Maya. "What is it?"

Maya slightly gasped, before launching into an ear-to-ear grin. "So you finally did it... Took you long enough Apollo!" Maya called out.

Apollo and Athena were _married._

"Hey, she was the one who wanted to wait!" Apollo replied as the two girls walked towards the sofa. Maya sat down in her sofa opposite Apollo, and Athena stood behind Apollo. Athena placed her arms on Apollos shoulder, looking at the paperwork he was reading. "Whatcha looking at?"

Apollo tilted his head up, looking at Athena. "Checking out our newest member."

Athena gasped fully, looking at Maya. "Y-you're.. An _attorney_?!" Athena asked. Maya nodded, slightly laughing.

"Depends if your husband thinks I'm good enough." Maya said. Athena glared at the top of Apollos head.

"She better get the job, or I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your-"

"Jesus Christ, Athena! Calm down! She... Actually looks pretty damn good... You didn't waste those five years, that's for sure." Apollo said.

"Yeah... I went to Themis, by the way, Athena." Maya explained yet again to Athena.

"Ah, do they teach good in the defence course?" Athena asked. Maya nodded.

Apollo reached into the suitcase, and grabbed one last thing. A shiny, round badge with the Scales of Justice shining on it. It really did look brand new, and Apollo inspected it closely.

"Yep... Maya, I think you're all good... I just have one question for you..." Apollo asked.

"What's that?"

"If you're here after all these years, then where's Mr. Wright?"

Maya's eyes completely widened, and a panicked look appeared on her face. Hearing that name disgusted her to no end. As much as she wanted to launch into a rant that contained as much cursing as an N.W.A song, she calmed herself down, and forced out six words.

"I-I'd rather not talk about him..."

"Why not?" Apollo asked, glaring at Maya.

"B-because... I-I just don't want to..." Maya slightly whispered.

"Maya, please-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO! HAVE YOU GOT THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL?!" Maya screamed.

A silence then echoed in the room, and Apollo and Athena gawked at Maya, who's face was red with rage and her hands slammed down on the coffee table in front of her.

"O-oh... Oh my god, I'm..." Maya slightly backed away from the couple, "I'm so sorry..."

"Maya, it's okay. I shouldn't have pushed you." Apollo apologized. Maya gulped, and stared at the other two.

"I-I'm sorry... I..." Maya regretted her actions immensely. She walked slowly back over to the sofa, sitting down in it, still shaking. Apollo walked over to her, placing a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"It's okay, Maya. I think you'd be pleased to hear that you're hired." Apollo said, smiling. Maya slightly shuddered as her eyes widened.

"R-really..?"

Apollo nodded, smiling. "You look like a damn fine lawyer, Maya. Welcome to the Justice Law Agency." Apollo reached out a hand. Maya stared at it, still not believing what was happening. _'Five long years... All paid off...?'_

Maya slowly placed her hand in Apollos, and shook it.

"Welcome to the team."

Maya smiled, feeling tears in her eyes. Five years had paid off, and her plan was in full effect. There was just one thing she needed to do...

"Could... Could I contact Trucy in some way?"

* * *

Justice Law Agency

May 22, 2035, 5:25 PM

 _Calling Trucy Wright..._

Maya, Apollo and Athena watched as the loading circle spun and spun, waiting for Trucy to answer. Eventually, sound came in, and the computer screen displayed a grey roof. The camera was lowered to show Trucy sitting in couch. She wore a dark blue shirt, and her top hat was taken off to show her smooth hair. Other than her hair being a bit longer than before, and having two tiny spikes of hair springing out, she still looked like the same old Trucy.

"Hey, Trucy! We've got someone you'd like to meet." Apollo explained.

"Is that so, Polly? Well, introduce this person already." Trucy said. Her voice sounded lower pitched than five years ago, but still pretty high for a 24 year old woman. A dark skinned man appeared next to Trucy, handing her a bottle of what seemed to be water. "Thanks, Keegan." Trucy said as she took a sip of the water. Maya then walked in front of the computer screen, and when Trucy saw her, she spat out the water she had, drenching the desk in front of her. She coughed for a bit, before looking up at Maya.

"M-mommy..?"

"Hey, Truce... It's been a while." Maya said as she sat down in front of the screen.

"Five years, to be exact, mommy. Where have you been?" Trucy asked as she leaned back in her couch.

"Trying to get this," Maya said as she pulled out an attorneys badge. Trucy spit out yet another load of water, and leaned towards the computer screen.

"Th-that's an attorneys badge! Congratulations, mommy!" Trucy exclaimed, clapping lightly. Maya smiled, putting the badge back in the suitcase.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Say, mommy? If you're home now," Trucys face immediately flashed a worried look, "then does that mean daddy is home, too?"

Maya felt a punch in her gut, she looked down at her feet. Her heart dropped, and she sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but no... Daddy isn't home..." Maya said sadly.

"Oh... O-Okay, I'd... I thought he'd be back by now..." Trucy whimpered sadly. It was heart breaking hearing Trucy like this. Maya dried some light tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Truce... I'll let you know as soon as he comes home, okay?" Maya offered.

"Please, mommy... Please tell me he's going to come home... I-I miss him so much.." Trucy whimpered, looking at the ground. Maya would've given Trucy a hug right now if there wasn't miles between them.

"I... I hope he does, sweetie... I love you."

"I love you too, mommy..."

Maya hung up, and leaned back in the sofa, wiping her face with one hand to dry her tears.

"She... She's gonna be alright..." Apollo whispered.

"Yeah..."

"I... I think we should wrap up today. C'mon, let's go home... Maya?" Athena said.

"Yeah?"

"Have... Have you got anywhere to stay? Like a home, or something?" Athena asked. Maya looked at Athena sadly.

"No... I-I'll be alright..." Maya said. Athena shook her head.

"No, no! You're not sleeping on the sidewalk! C'mon, I think Apollos apartment has somewhere for you." Athena said.

"Y... You're offering me to stay with you?"

Apollo nodded. "It's up to you, but we wouldn't mind one bit."

Maya immediately nodded, smiling. "Thank you so much! That... That means so much..." Maya sobbed.

"C'mon, Maya. Let's go home."

* * *

Justice's Apartment

May 22, 2035, 6:00 PM

Apollo reached into his pocket, searching for his apartment keys as the two women stood behind him. Maya saw the number 67 on the front of the apartment door, below it containing only two words.

 _Justice's Apartment._

"Justice Apartment? I'm sure you're glad for your last name, Apollo." Maya said, smirking. Apollo slightly laughed as he jammed the key into the door knob.

"Oh, and being called Mrs. Justice is the best thing ever. Makes me sound more lawyer like." Athena grinned. Maya slightly smiled. Those two were like two peas in a pod. Except one pea had its moments where it annoyed the living crap out of the other pea, and the other pea just wants that pea to calm down, and then in the end the two peas have grown more attached to each other.

 _'They certainly have the most interesting of relationships.'_

Apollo opened the door to reveal the large apartment, with a very fancy kitchen on the right side, and the living room only a metre away, with a medium sized TV and the stack of DVD cases, ranging from _Star Wars_ episode 7-9, to _Attack On Titan_ season 1-4. A large hallway was present at the other end of the apartment, with a door on the left leading to the bathroom, and a far door on the right leading to a bedroom with a king sized bed that took up most of the room. At the end of the hallway was a sliding glass door that lead out onto a balcony.

A scattering of paws came from the bedroom, and a large Labrador ran down the hallway, jumping into Apollos arms.

"Hey, Lenny! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are! Yes, you are!" Apollo said in his best dog voice. He reached down, hugging the dog. He gave his ears a scratch. Lenny turned to Maya, and tilted his head.

"H-hey, Lenny... How are ya, boy?" Maya kneeled down. It took less then two seconds for Lenny to jump on Maya, completely licking her face.

"Off! Lenny!" Apollo instructed. Maya was secretly loving the dogs affection, but he walked away from her. Lenny walked back over to his large dog bed in the corner of the living room, and closed his eyes.

"Cute dog." Maya commented.

"I'll make you two some drinks. What would you like?" Apollo said as he walked over to the kitchen and reached into the cupboard containing some alcoholic beverages.

"Make those world famous margaritas of yours, Apollo! Maya will love them!" Athena begged Apollo.

"Alright, tiger. I'll bring 'em out to you two in a couple of minutes." Apollo said as he prepared his drinks. Maya followed Athena down the hall to the balcony.

"Are they really that good, Athena?" Maya asked as they walked down the hall.

"Okay, I love Apollo for his personality and sexiness and all, but _goddamn_ , That man makes good drinks!" Athena told Maya, causing her to slightly giggle.

Athena opened the sliding door, and Maya stepped out onto the rather small balcony. She sat at one of the chairs surrounding a glass table. Athena sat at the opposite end of the table, and the two looked out to the road below them. The sun was setting, and light reflected off passing cars. Pedestrians boiled in the heat, and Maya couldn't help but feel hot herself.

"Summer isn't drawing any blows this time, that's for sure." Athena commented.

"So, how long have you and Apollo been married for?" Maya asked.

"Our fourth anniversary was just last month. He proposed to me back in 2030, and our wedding was April the next year. The entire time was spent planning the wedding, as well as the new agency. The agency actually opened up only a month after our wedding! I am so glad that man is my husband." Athena said, smiling.

"That's really nice, Athena. You two are seriously perfect." Maya said.

"Thanks... Y'know, I reckon if the boss were still around, he'd probably put a ring on your finger too." Athena said without thinking. It took her five seconds to realize what she had said before placing a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

Maya forced a smile at Athena.

"It's okay. I do agree with you... I... I loved him so much..."

 _'Nick, please! I didn't mean any of what I said!'_

 _'I'm sorry, Maya... You don't deserve me...'_

 _'Nick, please come back! Niiiiiick!'_

"Oh, God..." The images of that incident kept flashing in Maya's mind. She shook her head. _'Godammit, Maya, you have to get over him...'_

"Maya? You okay?" Athena asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, I'm... I'm okay, thank you... Just... Just thinking of him..." Maya stuttered out. Maya felt Athena wrap her arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"He loved you, Maya..."

"I...I loved him too..."

 _'W-what?! No I don't! Maya, you idiot! You don't even like him!'_

Maya sat up straight in her chair, clearing her throat, trying to act professional.

"I'm okay, really. Thank you, Athena."

Maya then heard Apollo walking towards them with three small glasses in his hand.

"Three margaritas, right here!" He called out. He placed two on the table, and took one for himself.

"Thanks, Apollo!" Athena said as she took one, immediately downing a bit. Maya took one as well, and inspected it closely.

 _'Oh, what the heck, you're 36 now, Maya! Drinking is perfectly fine!'_ Maya raised the glass to her lips, and took a small drink. Her eyes widened at how good it tasted. She spoke to Mrs. Justice.

"Athena."

"Hm?"

"You have married the right man."

"You're goddamn right I have."

Apollo leaned against the balcony railing, chuckling to himself.

"So, who wants to tell me how it all went down?" Maya asked.

"I guess I will," Athena said, "and believe me, it was pretty cute how he proposed."

* * *

Somewhere Near The Cosmos Space Center

April 7, 2030, 1:15 PM

 _"The search is still on for the missing attorney, one Mr. Phoenix Wright, who has been missing since February 15th. Police reports are showing no signs of progress, and the burning of Kurain village seemed to have no effect..."_

Apollo sat with Athenas head resting on his lap, listening to the radio from his phone. He sighed at the latest news. "It's been two months, Athena..."

The two sat in a large grass field, the Cosmos Space Center a couple of kilometres away. The grass seemed to go on for _miles_ , stretching out everywhere.

"I know... I miss him, Apollo... Until we get the agency back up, I don't know how I'm gonna live..." Athena sighed.

"Athena, have you run out of rent money?" Apollo asked. Athena shifted her eyes towards Apollo.

"How'd you guess?"

Apollo looked sadly at her blue eyes.

"You can move in with me, if you want. I still got enough to have my apartment for the next year or so..."

Widget lighted up yellow, and Athena simply stared at Apollo.

"Y-you're serous? Really?!" Athena sputtered out.

"I wouldn't abandon you, tiger."

Athena immediately sat up, and grabbed the back of Apollos head, planting her lips on his. She closed her eyes, kissing him quite forcefully. Apollo didn't mind as he planted his hand on the side of her face, kissing her deeply. She pulled him closer than he ever thought possible. Eventually, and finally, she broke, gasping for air.

"Th-thank you so much, Apollo! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Athena said, planting a million kisses on his face. He loved every single one.

 _'I think now would be a better time than ever..._ ' Apollo thought. He stood up, grabbing Athenas hand and pulling her up with him. Athena gave a confused look to him. "Apollo, where are we going?"

Apollo smiled. "Nowhere, tiger. But, I have something to ask you...

 _Something I've needed to ask for a long time._ "

Athena started to think, and then realized what he was going to say.

 _'Is he..? No, he can't... No, he's suppose to do this to Juniper... This... Oh my god...'_

In Apollos head was much more panicked, however.

' _ImfineImfineImfineImfineImfineImfine'_

Apollo got down on one knee, looking at Athena. Past her was the space center, but he focused all his attention on her.

"Athena, I've known you for around three years now, and in that time, I haven't seen anyone make me smile as much as Clay did. In my darkest times, you always were there. No matter how much crap I put you through, you _forgave_ me, something I don't think anyone could do... You've made me happy so many times, and now I'm asking you to make me happy another time. Happier than ever before..."

Athena covered her mouth with both her hands, Widget lighting up yellow. _'Is this real? Is this happening?!'_

Apollo reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box. He held it out above him. Athena thought she was going to have a panic attack right there. Apollo opened the small black box, revealing a small, golden ring inside. The ring didn't cost that much, and it was probably better to save the money for their future, instead of blowing it on something expensive.

"Athena Cykes... _Will you marry me?"_

Athena still held both hands over her mouth, and Widget still lighted yellow.

 _'She's gonna say no, isn't she..?'_

"A-Apollo... Is... Is this real..?"

Apollo nodded slightly, still holding out the golden ring.

"As real as it can be."

Athena felt tears forming in her eyes, and Widget changed to a bursting green. She smiled the biggest she had ever smiled before. She didn't even need to have time to make that decision. She had made that choice in her head two years ago.

"Oh my god... Yes! Yes, Apollo, yes! I love you so much! Yes, yes, yes!" Athena practically screamed out. Apollo felt the biggest wave of happiness flow through him, and he stood up, wrapping the girl in his arms. She felt tears of happiness flowing from her eyes, and she laughed her beautiful laugh. Apollo backed away from Athena, before grabbing her chin and pulling her in for a soft kiss. She placed a hand on his cheek, returning the kiss.

"I love you, tiger." Apollo said as he pulled away, before pulling her in for another kiss.

"I love you too, Apollo." Athena spoke into his lips. They just stood there, kissing. Never wanting to leave each other.

This was the greatest moment of their lives.

* * *

Beach

April 20, 2031, 11:30 PM

 _'Oh god... Oh, please don't screw up, please don't screw up...'_

Apollo looked at himself in the mirror. His spikes were up, his face was clear, and he wore a black suit, with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Safe to say, he looked pretty slick. He made sure to have everything perfect. He smelt good, looked good. He was pretty set, but he was so _damn nervous!_

Athena wasn't any better. She wore a simple white wedding dress, and her long orange hair had been let down to its full length. She looked absolutely _beautiful_ , but she too was nervous. They had decided to have a midnight wedding near the beach, as they thought a church would be too simple, and Athena was always more of an outdoor person.

"Herr Forehead?" Apollo looked behind him to see his best man, Klavier Gavin. "It's about to start."

Apollo walked out from the right side, and stood under the archway. He had only Klavier Gavin standing behind him. He had planned for Clay to be his best man, but with his death, the next best choice was Mr. Gavin. At the opposite end of the arch stood Juniper Woods as the bridesmaid, with Trucy also being there as well.

Safe to say, it was a small wedding. With Phoenix, Maya and Clay missing. Most of the defendants and witnesses that didn't hate the two sat in some chairs. Apollo stood under the arch, waiting for Athena to come out. He tried to hide the sweat he had under his forehead. He started to hear some music, but completely blocked it out as he saw Athena appear at the end of the aisle.

She looked absolutely _gorgeous_.

Widget had been taken off for this occasion, and her long white dress was dragged behind her as she walked out, arm in arm with Simon Blackquill. Of course he'd be the one giving her away, as he was her caretaker. He actually looked _happy_ that Athena was marrying Apollo, and Apollo couldn't feel any more relieved. He actually had to ask Blackquill for _permission_ to marry Athena! As Athena unlinked arms with Blackquill, Simon walked behind Klavier, standing near Apollo. Athena grabbed Apollos hands, and they simply stared at each other. Candles and other lights is what shined the beach, and lighted up the wedding. Apollo and Athena could see each other perfectly, and they just _loved_ each other.

They blocked out the officiants words, just staring at each other, smiling. Eventually, they heard the word 'vows' and Apollo realized they had to give their vows to each other. He went first, remembering the one he had thought of for a year now. _'C'mon, Apollo! You've practiced this a hundred times!'_

He breathed in.

"I promise you, Athena, to always love you. To always strive, to always encourage and to always inspire you. To always laugh with you, and to always comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. To never betray you, to never break you. Athena Cykes, I will never leave you, and I will always love you."

Apollo couldn't help but feel a little cheesy, but Athena blushed and smiled up at him.

 _'Looks like I didn't do too bad...'_

Athena cleared her throat as she recited hers.

"I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of your life. I will try to bring laughter to your life, and make you happy. Today I vow to be your wife for the rest of our lives. I will be with you, until the ultimate parting, and I will love you every step of the way."

Apollo loved her vow. He loved it so much. She couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment at the grin he had.

Eventually, Robin Newman bought out the rings they had purchased. It was still the same, golden rings. They had one word on each rings. One read ' _Forever_ ' and the other ' _Always_ '. Apollo took Athenas hand, and placed the ring on her ring finger.

"With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows."

Athena took her ring, and took Apollos hand, slipping the golden jewellery onto his ring finger.

"With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows."

They both smiled at the new rings on their fingers. However, the bond between them would always be more than just two rings. It was something bigger than anyone could imagine. Yet, they loved the new rings on their fingers. They always would.

"Do you, Apollo Justice, take Athena Cykes to be your wife?"

Apollo smiled at Athena softly.

"I do."

"Do you, Athena Cykes, take Apollo Justice to be your husband?"

"I do."

Apollo and Athena would never forget the next part. It'd be a part that would mean so much to them. The part that tied them together forever.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They didn't wait a millisecond before Athena wrapped her arms around Apollos neck, planting her lips on his. He closed his eyes, moving his arms around her waist, returning the kiss. They could hear the sounds of applause from all over, and in the darkness that was broken by the light of a candle, they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

They now belonged to each other.

* * *

Justice's Apartment

May 22, 2035, 9:00 PM

"That is so cute! I knew you two would eventually tie the knot one day." Maya exclaimed. Apollo and Athena smiled at each other, and Apollo grabbed Athenas chin, pulling her in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, believe me, Maya. After the wedding was the best part... Especially when we reached his bed..." Athena purred.

"Okay, feel free to stop." Maya chuckled.

"Aww, really? But it's the best paaaart!" Athena moaned.

"You've had a few too many, Athena Justice." Apollo told her. She shook her head, slightly smiling.

"No I haaaven't. What are you talking about?" She slurred her words. Apollo sighed, shaking his head. "You are one of the funniest drunks I have seen."

The three stepped inside, Apollo closing the sliding door. He pulled the curtains in front of the glass door, and Maya walked over towards the living room. Lenny was still asleep in his dog bed, and not even the biggest earthquake would wake that dog up.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the couch?" Maya asked.

"Sorry, but it's the best we can do." Apollo said.

"No, it's okay! Really! It'd be good to sleep under a roof, at the very least!" Maya said. Apollo nodded, and Athena leaned her entire body on him, smiling.

"You have a goooood night, Miss Fey. I know I will." Athena whispered suggestively. Apollo shook his head, chuckling.

"Try to keep it down, please." Maya said, smirking.

"Yeah, I'll try. You reckon you can do that, tiger?" Apollo asked as he placed one arm under Athenas legs, and another under her back, picking her up and walking over to his bedroom.

"Ooh, I don't know, depends on how good you are, Mister Justice." Athena purred suggestively. Maya shook her head, chuckling.

"Sorry, Miss Fey." Apollo said, before closing the door behind him. Maya opened up one of the cupboards in a hallway, grabbing out a pillow and a thin blanket. She set a bed up on the couch. To her surprise, it was quite comfortable. She pulled the thin sheets over her, and closed her eyes.

Her life as attorney had finally started.

* * *

Maya Fey's Nightmare

Date: ? Time: ?

Maya stood in complete darkness. She looked around panicked. She had absolutely no idea where she was, and every direction she walked in lead to nowhere.

" _Maya..._ "

Maya turned her head to the voice. "W-who's there? Who?!"

The voice got closer to her.

" _Maaayaaa.._ "

Maya slowly back away from the voice.

"S-stay away from me!"

Maya then felt herself being dragged from behind her. A set of strong arms wrapped around her throat, and a hand was placed on the left side of her head. Her breath completely cut off, and she tried to breath, but the strong arms wrapped tighter and tighter around her throat.

Then, the hand placed on her head jolted, violently snapping her neck.

Maya jolted awake, and looked around the dark living room. Lenny still slept in the corner, and she could hear the soft snores of Athena.

She was having a nightmare, and what an odd one it was. She always had nightmares about her death, however. She didn't know why, and she hated it every time. Maya laid back on her pillow, and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep, and as much as she hated it, she fell asleep thinking about Phoenix.


	2. Turnabout Phantom

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Well, glad to see this story got off to a good start. Now, for the actual cases! This first case is really the 'tutorial case' meaning it has an obvious killer and it's pretty damn short, but we get to see Maya's attorney skills! The next case is the real meat of this story._**

 ** _Guest review responses:_**

 ** _VitaminYes: In the pages and pages of amazing and bad fanfiction, I'm glad to see you liked mine! I'm hoping people agree with me when I say that the trollfics can kindly piss off :) In case you guys don't know, I will ALWAYS reply to any reviews in PM's, and guest reviews or reviewers with disabled PM's will be responded to in a reply all matter._**

 ** _This chapter also contains some nice steam towards the end, so be adviced._**

 ** _Anyways, let's get going! This, is Turnabout Phantom!_**

* * *

Phantom's Cell

May 22, 2035, 7:00 PM

 _Beep Beep_

"Got a package for you, Mr. Phantom."

Phantom raised his head up to look at the guard outside of his cell. He held a brown cardboard box in his hand. It certainly was a package, for him of all people.

 _Beep Beep_

"Hm? First time I've gotten a gift in this god forsaken cell..."

Phantom walked over to the guard, snatching the package from his hand. He sat down on his bed, and looked at the name of the sender.

 _Beep Beep_

" _Apollo Justice?_ He sent a package to me? What's this..."

Phantom opened the brown cardboard box, revealing a black box inside of it. Phantom reached in, pulling out the box. He inspected it closely.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Hm... Wha- oh god..."

The box had a timer on it, and that timer was on three seconds.

"Apollo Justice, you son of a bitch!"

 _Beepbeepbeepbeep_

An explosion boomed throughout the prison, echoing miles and miles away as the fireball engulfed the Phantoms cell. The guard took cover, avoiding any harm. The fire alarm started to ring throughout the prison. The Phantoms cell had become one gaping hole in the prison. Rubble was spread everywhere, and small bits of flame were scattered.

The Phantom had been killed by a bomb in a package sent by Apollo Justice.

* * *

Justice's Apartment

May 23, 2035, 7:55 AM

Maya's eyes fluttered open, light of the sunrise from the curtained windows bursting into the apartment, lighting up the room. Maya rubbed her right eye, getting the sleep out of it as she yawned. Sleeping on the couch was easier than she thought it'd be, apart from the nightmare about her own death. Apollo and Athena were probably still asleep, especially considering the 'wild' night they had. Maya was pleased to see the Justices had a coffee machine, and she went ahead and made herself one with the most amount of caffeine possible. She walked out onto the balcony, the coffee running through her veins, waking her fully. She stared out onto the road, few cars were coming by.

 _'So, what the heck do attorneys do with no cases? Write paperwork? But I haven't even gotten a case yet!'_

When Maya walked back inside, she noticed that absolutely _no sound_ was coming from Apollo and Athenas bedroom. She slowly opened the door into it, and nearly sprung back when it was shown that _no one_ was in the room. She immediately went to the home phone to call Apollo. She dialed his number, and after multiple rings, was only left with the voice mail.

" _Hey, you've reached Apollo Justice at-_ " Maya pressed the hang up button, before calling Athenas number. Again, no answer.

 _'What the hell is going on?! I should get down to the agency!'_

Maya went to grab her suitcase, before walking out the door of the Justice's apartment after grabbing their apartment keys. She started to run towards the agency, thinking only one thing.

 _'What has happened to Apollo and Athena..?'_

* * *

Justice Law Agency

May 23, 2035, 8:20 AM

Maya quickly ran up the steel steps, reaching the floor with the agency doors. She burst through them, calling out for the two.

"Apollo?! Athena?!"

No response. _'Where are they?!'_ Maya was starting to panic. She sat down in her office, which had only been recently given to her. She tried to think, think of where they could've gone, but nothing was coming into mind. Had they abandoned her as well..? No, they couldn't. Maya sighed, ideas not coming to her head. She turned on the computer in her office, logging into her account, and going over to Skype, which still existed somehow. Surprising it hadn't been considered old yet. Maya decided she should call Trucy. _'Maybe she would know some places to look.'_

It didn't take long for her to answer. She was in a van now with her crew, and she seemed to be in the middle of making her own morning coffee. "What's up, mommy?"

"Trucy, Apollo and Athena aren't home. Do you have any idea where they could've gone? Some place they like to go in the morning?" Maya asked. Trucy tapped her chin, thinking, but she too was getting nothing.

"I'm sorry, mommy... But nothing's coming to mind... Hang on... Is it me, or am I hearing _footsteps_ on your end?" Trucy curiously looked at Maya.

"Huh? I don't hear... Hang on..." Maya did hear footsteps. They were coming from outside the door, and they were going up the steel stairs. Who could it be? A client? _'Holy crap, those footsteps **sound** **aggressive**...'_

Whoever it was, they were stomping to the agency, and they were not pleased.

"Mommy? Who is it?" Trucy asked, worry in her voice. Maya herself felt terrified. _'Who have I pissed off this time?'_

Suddenly, the doors _slammed_ open, nearly breaking it, as a woman stepped into the Agency. Maya gawked at her.

" _Athena?!_ "

Athena was stomping over to Maya's desk, a death stare in her eyes and Widget lighting up red.

She looked _pissed_.

Her face was full of rage, and she looked ready to _kill_ Maya. Athena held a newspaper in her hand, and she slammed it down on Maya's desk, growling two words.

" _Read it._ "

Maya gulped. _'What've I done to anger the tiger..?'_ Maya grabbed the newspaper, and Athena flipped the page for her, going over to page 12. She pointed to the part for Maya to read. Maya gasped, staring at the box of text.

"What does it say?" Trucy asked as she sat down in the van chair, coffee in hand. Maya started to read aloud for Trucy.

"On May 22, 7:00 PM, an explosion occurred in a prison cell. The explosion killed only one victim, who had no name. He simply went by 'The Phantom'" Trucy covered her mouth with hand, gasping. "T-t-the Ph-Ph-Ph-Phantom?!"

Maya continued to read, "the explosive was sent in a package by a man who has wanted to get revenge on the Phantom for eight years... _Apollo Justice._ "

Trucy recoiled, nearly falling off her chair. "P-Polly?! But he could never!"

"Mr. Justice has been arrested, and faces trial on May 23... T-th-that's today!" Maya stuttered out.

"Apollo would never kill! Godammit, it's complete _bullshit_!" Athena screamed as she slammed both her fists down on her desk. A picture frame fell on the ground, and Athena went to pick it up. It was their wedding picture, when they were standing under the arch, smiling at each other. Athena continued to stare at the photo. She herself couldn't defend her husband in court. She can't lose Apollo...

But there _is_ someone else.

Someone who can save Apollo.

Athena turned her head to Maya, and opened her mouth to say the fateful words.

"Maya, you got your first case. Get into your suit."

Maya gave a serious look to Athena, and nodded. This was happening. She was going defend Apollo as her first client.

" _On it._ "

Maya got up from her chair, walking calmly over to her suitcase. She unzipped it, revealing a purple attorney suit inside it.

"Here we go..."

She put on a purple top, before slipping on a purple suit, with a short pencil skirt on the bottom. She undid her hair fully, letting two fringes get down both sides of her forehead. She tied a pink bandana around her neck, with a yellow magatama hanging off it, and a long pink cloth loosely hanging over her back. Finally, she put her badge on, sticking it into the collar of her suit. She looked into the mirror, and slightly smirked.

She looked just like her sister, and she look _brilliant_.

"C'mon, Athena. Let's get down to the detention center before we go to court."

Athena nodded. "Right behind you... _**Boss**_."

* * *

Detention Center

May 23, 2035, 9:00 AM

Maya pulled up the black car next to the police station, pulling the handbrake before she got out of the drivers side door. She stormed towards the police station, Athena right behind her. She slammed the door with both hands, sending it flying out the sides.

"Apollo Justice, detention center. _Now!_ " Athena demanded as she and Maya made their way to the center.

"Mr. Justice? You have some visitors." A guard told Apollo, who was laying in his bed, staring at the concrete ceiling.

"Thank god... They're coming..." Apollo whispered to himself as he got up, the guard putting handcuffs on him. He was then escorted to the detention center.

Maya burst through the doors to the cold, grey room. She sat in a chair in front of the bullet proof window, waiting for Apollo. Athena stood behind her, eyes red with complete and utter anger, but also what seemed to be on the verge of _tears_. She tried to hide them, but Maya spotted them before she turned away. "He'll be okay, Athena. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you two see each other again."

Athena nodded, wiping one year from her eye. "Thanks, Maya..."

Eventually, a door opened on the other side of the glass, and in stepped a man who wore a red shirt and some black jeans. It was Apollo, in handcuffs, being escorted to the glass. He seemed to have a black eye, possibly from his arrest.

"Why weren't you two at home?" Maya asked.

"They called Apollo in for questioning, but they think he's lying. The goddamn cops... I went along with him, but Apollo was telling the _truth!_ " Athena cried out. Maya sat in her chair, looking at Apollo.

"What's happened, and what got you involved?" Maya asked, staring intensely at Apollo. He sighed, looking sadly at the ground.

"Phantom got a package that had a _bomb_ delivered to his cell with _my_ name on it! I didn't even do anything! Why the hell would I send that son of a bitch a package?!" Apollo yelled.

"They probably found out your motive, with Clay and all... But I _know_ you'd never do anything like that, Apollo. I'm going to be your lawyer, and I'm defending you in court, and I _will_ get you out of those cuffs." Maya told Apollo. He sat there, nodding while thinking.

"Thank you, Maya... I'm guessing Athena will be assisting you?" He asked.

"Yep! I'll do everything I can to help the boss!" Athena said, pounding a fist into her palm.

" _Boss?_ I think you're going a bit fast there, Athena. She's not even twenty four hours into the agency!" Apollo said, chuckling. Athena glared at Apollo.

"I'll call her what I damn well want to, Mr. Justice! You got a problem with that?" Athena pushed her face towards the glass. Apollo moved his head to glare at her, not moving eye contact. They both stayed silent for a long time, before Apollo spoke.

"I love you, Athena..."

Athena looked sadly at the desk below her, before placing a hand on the glass. Apollo placed his hand where hers was. "I love you too... We'll save you."

"Mister Justice! Your trial is starting soon! Make your way to the car to go to court!" The guard in the corner of the center commanded.

"I'll see you two there." Apollo said as he got up. Maya stepped out of the center, thinking.

"Maya, we haven't got a single piece of evidence!" Athena cried.

"I'm sure we'll get them at the trial... Speaking of, who's the prosecutor?" Maya asked.

"Dunno. Could be Simon or someone?" Athena questioned. The two stepped out of the station and into Maya's car, and made their way to court.

* * *

District Court.

Defendant Lobby #3

May 23, 2035, 9:50 AM

 _'These must be those first time nerves they talk about... Normally, a first case is so easy, but I'm defending Apollo... If I fail, I lose another friend, and Athena loses her husband... Talk about stress levels being raised to Mars.'_

Maya sat in the sofa, tapping her feet frantically. She was so damn _terrified!_ Her first case was coming, and she hadn't gotten into any investigation or research! All she knew was from the paper. Not exactly a great start.

"The prosecutor... Who's the damn prosecutor?" Athena whispered to herself.

"I believe you speak of me."

Maya looked up to see a man with a shaved head, wearing a black leather jacket buttoned up, with some nice navy jeans. He had a thick British accent, but it sounded _mean_. Maya then noticed he had _no fingers_ on his hands.

 _'What the...'_

"The name is Raven Croft, and I am the 'damn' prosecutor you speak of. A pleasure to meet you... What would be your title?" Raven asked as he stretched out a fingerless hand. Maya awkwardly took it, slightly shaking it.

"M-Maya Fey... Defence..."

Ravens smile faded as started to glare as Maya. His eyes seemed to have gone from a nice brown to a burning _red_. He truly looked like he was from the depths of Hell that way.

"Maya Fey... So _you're_ the reason..." Raven muttered.

"Huh?" Maya asked.

"Nothing... I'll see you in court... I hope you're ready to be made a fool of, just as he was." Raven threatened, before walking off to the courtroom.

"What's up with him? The prick went from a nice greetings to threats in two seconds! And did you see his eyes?! They freaking _changed color!_ " Athena cried out. Maya continued to stare at the door he left out of.

 _'I'm... The reason? For what?'_

"He seemed to know you, Maya, and you were not very popular." Athena stated.

"I've never met him before... I guess he-"

"LAAAAAAAAADIIIIIIES!"

A scream echoed throughout the lobby, sending Maya and Athena springing back in surprise. It was the bailiff bursting through the doors to greet them.

"Um, the trials about to start so um... Make your way to the court, I guess...?" The bailiff weakly shivered out.

 _'One minute, psychopath. Next minute, pussy. Odd bailiff...'_

Maya and Athena stood at the courtroom doors, ready to open them. Through there was where it all started.

Maya's attorney career was set on its path. She placed two hands on each door, taking a deep breath.

Then finally, she opened the heavy double doors.

* * *

District Court.

Courtroom #3

May 23, 2035, 10:00 AM

 **Day 1**

 **Court Is Now In Session**

 **ALL RISE**

The sound of the gavel slamming echoed through the courtroom, silencing everyone. Maya stood at the defence bench, one hand on her hip, just how _he_ did it.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Apollo Justice."

"The prosecution is ready." Raven called out. Maya gulped, slightly nervous.

"The defence is ready, Your Honor." Maya calmly said. _'It seems the court is already surprised at just my presence.'_

The courtroom was already in chatter, and she could hear whispers of 'Isn't that the girl who disappeared?' And 'That's the dead girl, right?' Maya tried to block it all out, but it was pretty hard. _'Heh... Never thought the center of attention could be so terrifying...'_

The gavel slammed down three times, silencing the courtroom.

"I will have order! I must say, it's surprising seeing you in here, Miss Fey. You've been gone for so long..." The judge stuttered out.

 _'Still the same old judge... Does this guy age?'_ Maya shook her head. "Personal events are not important right now. All I care about is finding the truth behind this case." Maya calmly spoke.

"Okay... The prosecution may give its opening statements."

Raven nodded, flashing off a shit eating grin. "On May 22, 7:00 PM, an explosive in a package sent to Mr. Phantom went off, killing him. Now, it'd be all good and fun times, if the CCTV footage didn't capture _this_... Oi! Judge! Activate the court already!" Raven demanded.

"Oh, my apologies. Still getting used to this..." The judge looked around his bench.

"Huh? _Activate the courtroom?_ What does he mean by that?" Maya asked Athena.

"Miss Fey, things have changed the last eight years. Technology has gotten more advanced, and has implemented its way into the courtroom." Athena looked at the middle of the court.

"Maya Fey... Welcome to court.

 ** _2035 Version._** "

A beep echoed throughout the court as the judge pushed a small button. Maya watched as the roof of the court opened up, and what looked to be a large energy cannon emerged from the roof. It shot out a hologram system, projecting the text ' _Trial of Apollo Justice._ '

Maya felt her desk moving, and it opened up to have a mini one of those energy cannon like machines shoot out, projecting what looked to be evidence. She saw only a badge, which was her own.

"Holographic systems for evidence. No need for physical proof anymore unless it's necessary. Simply send out the evidence to the middle of the courtroom, and everyone sees it." Athena explained. Maya gawked at how _advanced_ the court looked. _'Certainly has gone through an upgrade, to say the least.'_

Raven cleared his throat, "as I was saying, I have here CCTV footage of the time of the explosion." Raven grabbed what seemed to be a holographic tape on his desk, and flicked his hand, sending it to the middle of the courtroom. It showed a hallway, and the time in the bottom left corner. 7:00 PM.

A guard approached a cell, and handed the prisoner a package. Raven held up a hand, and the video paused. "I want you all to focus on this point here!" He took his fingerless hands and attempted to zoom in, but to no results.

"Oh, forgot my fingers. Excuse me." Raven said. _'Forgot... My... Fingers...? What... The... Fu-'_

Maya's thoughts were cut off as something insane happen. In the blink of an eye, Raven Croft summoned _claws from the stubs of his fingers,_ which were coming from a small contraption wrapped around both of his hands, and a tiny button summoned sharp, steel claws, much like the freaking Wolverine!

"There. Much better."

 ** _HOLD IT!_**

"Why do you have claws?" Athena asked, slumping over her desk.

"Regular fingers would not do. I decided to go with something a little more... Extreme. It's a good defence against anyone and anything. Don't anger me, or you'll be feeling them." Ravens eyes turned red yet again, before changing back to the kind brown. "As I was about to say, focus your attention here."

He used his thumb and index claw to zoom in onto the box. The image cleared up, revealing small text. Raven highlighted the box, and the rest of the video cut out, showing off the package against a green screen.

"This was the package in question. As you can see here," he spinned the box to show some writing on the top, "it clearly shows Mr. Justices name, as well as his address. Decisive evidence, wouldn't you say, Miss Fey?" Raven asked.

 _'As much as court thinks it is... There's gotta be some other way! But how can I prove that box isn't Apollos?'_

"Hmm... I hope the defence has a good comeback to this." The judge stated.

"You can have the bomb and footage as evidence, as well as my witnesses statement." Raven said.

"Who's the witness?" Maya asked, her head slightly tilted with her hand on her chin.

"The guard outside of the cell at the time of the explosion, Paul Sons," Raven said as he bought up the profile for him. He had fluffy brown hair and a bunch of freckles all over his face. He looked fresh out of college, even though he was 31 and had been working as a guard for 6 years. Maya watched as a holographic tape and package came to her desk, flashing in front of her face. They were then stored in some sort of file on the bottom right of her desk, reading the words _'Court Record'_

Text flashed before Maya's eyes, reading some words.

 _ **EVIDENCE ADDED: Bomb** (The bomb used to kill the Phantom. Sent in a package by Apollo Justice. Even has his address on it.)_

 _ **Camera Footage** (CCTV Footage of the bombing. Took place at 7:00 PM.)_

"That's where all the evidence goes, as well as profiles. Just swipe it up to bring out the evidence, and present it by sending it to the middle of the court, like Raven did." Athena stated.

 _'Man, this almost seems like a video game...'_

"And here's Mr. Sons statement." Raven said, flicking a holographic paper at Maya. It flashed on her desk, and it was even interactive. Maya picked it up, reading the writing.

 _ **EVIDENCE ADDED: Paul Sons Statement** (I was guarding the Phantom at the time of bombing. I accused Apollo of the murder as his name was on the box.)_

"The prosecution calls its first witness, Mr. Paul Sons!"

Maya watched as the surprisingly well built man stepped into the court, taking the witness stand.

"Witness, please sta-"

"MAYA FEY?!" The judge was cut off by Paul. Maya nearly staggered back, hands slightly bent at her side.

"Y-yes?"

"You're the gal who worked under that bastard Wright for three years! He forged evidence, y'know! How in gods name did he get his badge back! He's better off where he is right now! _Dead!_ No wonder you live on the streets! You're lucky Apollo let you move in!" Paul screamed angrily.

 _'Keep your cool, Maya... Those words mean nothing... Wait, how did he know that..?'_

"...Ahem. Anyways, are you done with your little outburst?" Raven asked, his eyes flashing a kind brown.

"Yep! Ready to completely demolish the wicked witch!" Paul said, smirking.

 _'...I've been accused of being a witch enough in my life already, thanks.'_

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

 **What I Saw**

 _I was guarding the Phantom, like usual._

 _Then a package was delivered, suppose to be handed to Phantom boy._

 _So I just gave it to him, right there._

 _Then, BOOOM! Explosion damn near killed me!_

 _Got some comeback to that, Miss Fey?_

 _'Hmm.. Alright testimony. I think I'll need to squeeze some information out of him.'_

"If you ask me, that bastard Phantom deserves death. He's killed before, and he's just plain evil... Not gonna lie, I'm glad he's dead." Paul commented.

 _'Can't argue with you there...'_

"Is the defence ready to cross-examine?" The judge asked. Maya nodded, a normal look on her face.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Alright, boss! First cross examination. You know how to do these, right?" Athena asked.

"Yep. Pressing may put out a contradiction in this case, so I'll do that." Maya said.

"If you need any help, I'm right by your side!" Athena said.

"Got it."

 _'Lets do this... Time to peel away at the truth.'_

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 **What I Saw**

 _I was guarding the Phantom, like usual._

 _Then a package was delivered, suppose to be handed to Phantom boy._

 _So I just gave it to him, right there._

 _ **HOLD IT!**_

"So, you just gave it him? You didn't even search the box?" Maya asked.

"Nope! Just got the package, gave it to him." Paul said, quite smugly.

"That's not very good guard etiquette... Hang on, so you didn't even read who it's from?" Maya asked.

"Pff! Who does, really? It's not like it's important anyways!" Paul said.

Maya turned her body side on, facing one eye toward Paul, grinning.

"I'd like you to add that last statement to your testimony, if you may?" She asked.

The judge slammed down the gavel. "Request approved. Mr. Sons, please amend your testimony."

 _I didn't even check who it's from or anything, I just gave it to him._

 _ **OBJECTION!**_

Maya Fey stood, arm stretched out, an accusing finger pointed towards the witness stand, energy in her eyes. Her stance was powerful. Much as how everyone else before her had done it.

 _'This stance... I suddenly feel as if I'm in control of so many things... As if... As if I have truth, right at the tip of my finger! Now all I need to do... Is point out that blatantly obvious contradiction!'_

"Mr. Sons, you say you didn't see the name on the box of the explosive?" Maya asked.

"Correctomundo!" Paul answered.

"That's weird then... Because it doesn't match with what you told the police here." Maya opened up the court record, and sent out Pauls statement.

"...Urk." Pauls eyes widened.

"It says right here _'I accused Apollo of the murder as his name was on the box'_ "

Maya then raised both hands in the hair, before _slamming_ them down on the desk in front of her, sending a loud bang throughout the court. "Now Mr. Sons!"

Maya raised her left finger to the right side of her head, and closed her eyes. "I believe this is the part where the attorney says..." Maya's eyes opened up, full of energy as she moved out her arm, and thrust an accusing finger towards the witness stand.

"That _this_ is a clear _contradiction!_ "

Pauls eyes stayed widened, as he gripped both sides of the witness stand.

"Wait... I SAID THAAAAAAT?!" Paul screamed. Maya noticed that Raven staggered back a bit, before slamming one hand on his desk, scratching a hole in it with his claws. "You utter moron!"

The courtroom exploded into chatter, and Maya couldn't help but grin.

 _'If this is what being attorney is like... I can get used to this!'_

"Nice work, Miss Fey! That's all you gotta do! Point out the contradictions!" Athena cheered.

' _Every lie just creates more lies, before eventually creating the truth. If that's what sis taught him...'_

Maya slammed two hands down on her desk. _'Then that's damn well what she would've taught me!'_

"Mr. Sons! Which one of these statements was a lie!" She then leant back, before quickly thrusting her left arm at the witness stand, pointing her index finger. "I want honest testimony on this!"

Paul slightly bit every single one of his fingers, muttering something to himself.

"Athena, what's he saying?" Maya asked. Athenas eyes were in utter disbelief.

"I believe he's saying 'The bastard is living on through the witch.'"

Maya slumped forward, hands on the edge of the desk. _'Please... Stop...'_

"I... I... I was lying in those statements... I wanted to be in court, and I thought you'd think I'm useless if I told you then... Hey, at least you know the truth kno-GAH!" Paul cried out as Raven swiped his claws, barely missing Pauls face.

"Next time, I'll do it for real! Now," Ravens eyes turned back to the kind brown, "your testimony on the _truth_ , if you please."

Maya's hands stayed on the desk, as she stared intensely at the witness stand. "Why'd you accuse Apollo if you didn't catch his name? Why him of all people?" Maya asked.

"Witness, give testimony on this subject." The judge glared at Paul.

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

 **Why I Accused Apollo**

 _I accused him cause that kids the only one with a motive._

 _Didn't that Phantom guy kill his friend?_

 _Clear as day motive, if you ask me_

 _Unless you got some sort of comeback?_

 _'Ugh! This guy...'_

"I can't find anything wrong with that, Maya..." Athena said.

"We've got to find _something!_ " Maya said, panicked.

"Defence, your cross examination, please."

 _'One minute, I'm above the skies, the next, I'm best friends with the Titanic...'_

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 **Why I Accused Apollo**

 _I accused him cause that kids the only one with a motive._

 _ **HOLD IT!**_

"Is that really so? You can't think of anyone else?" Maya asked.

"Well, there's Athena, cause he killed her mother..."

"Hey! Don't bring my mom into this!" Athena screamed, rage in her eyes. "And don't go accusing me, either!"

"Then there's the judge, because he caused a shooting in his courtroom..."

"No! I'm innocent, I swear! Please, I surrender, just give me a chaaance!"

"And then there's Raven, with... Uhh- OW!" Paul was silenced by Ravens razor sharp claws swiping across Pauls left arm. Raven stood still, his eyes glowing red. "I have no motive," his eyes changed back to the nice brown, "continue!"

 _Didn't that Phantom guy kill his friend?  
_

 _ **HOLD IT!**_

"You're talking about Clay, right?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, that's correct." Paul stated.

Maya stood there, thinking of ways to outsmart this testimony. "Hang on, how come you knew Clay was Apollos friend?"

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"That is irrelevant, agreed?" Raven asked calmly, smiling.

"But-"

" _Agreed?_ " Ravens eyes went an evil red. Maya slumped down in her desk, sweating.

"Uh huh..."

 _Clear as day motive, if you ask me_

 _ **HOLD IT!**_

 _'Hang on, why'd I press that? There's really nothing there...'_

"What is it, Miss Fey?" The judge asked.

"Well, I did a little thinking, and I retract my press." Maya stated. The judge stared at Maya with bulging eyes.

"Very well... Press overruled..?"

"Thanks, Your Honor."

 _Unless you got some sort of comeback?_

 _ **HOLD IT!**_

"You've said that twice now, 'Got some comeback.' Could you elaborate why?" Maya asked.

 _ **OBJECTION!**_

"That would pointless, and irrelevant, agreed?" Raven asked kindly.

"Hmm... I guess so... Ach!" Maya gagged. _'I fell for his trick!'_

The gavel slammed down.

"It's clear the defence isn't finding a single contradiction, and is just wasting the courts time. Unless any further questions are raised, I will have to end this cross examination." His Honor called out. _'Gah! C'mon, Maya, think!'_ Maya tried to think of any other questions, but her thinking was cut off by Raven.

"Miss Fey, I thought... I thought you could handle this case." Raven stated. Maya glared at him, and his eyes flashed red.

"But now it's as clear as day to me. That without Phoenix Wright..." Raven slammed both clawed hands down on his bench. "That you are some useless, snivelling little **_runt!_** " He insulted her.

"Ngh!" Maya cried. That _hurt_. She staggered back, arms slightly bent at her sides as she stared at Raven with _rage_.

 _ **OBJECTION!**_

Apollo came up to witness stand, and slammed both hands down on the front of it in anger, glaring at Raven. "You leave her the _hell_ alone!" He growled at him.

"Hmph. What, did I touch a nerve. My sincere apologies, Miss Fey. If I knew you were weak, I wouldn't have hurt your wittle feelings." Raven said with a grin.

"Raven..." Athena growled out. Maya still stayed in her shocked state.

 _Without Phoenix Wright, you're just some useless, snivelling little runt!_

 _'Godammit! I knew I wasn't cut out for this! I let his words get to me... How the hell does that guy know about Phoenix?'_

"Maya!" Athena awakened Maya.

"G-gah... S-sorry, sorry! I-I'm trying to think of something..."

"Maya, are you alright?!" Athena asked. Maya racked her brains, trying to think of something. _Anything!_

 _'Wait... That's it!'_

"I believe this brings the cross examination of-"

 ** _HOLD IT!_**

"Not so fast, Your Honor! There's still something I need to clear up!" Maya shouted.

"Oh, the runt makes a grand return... I look forward to this," Ravens eyes returned brown, "Grand example of intelligence!"

 _'Split personality... This guys a weirdo...'_

Maya slammed both hands on her desk. "Witness! What did you do _after_ the explosion? Give testimony on this, now!" Maya shouted.

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"That would be pointless. What could the actions of this witness after the explosion have? Besides, we already have his statements right here." Raven stated.

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

Maya shook her head, before giving a straight face to Raven. "There's a lot more here to this than you think. Also, Those statements were proven to be false! We need honest testimony now! Which means his statements," Maya slammed both hands down on her bench, "have no use to you anymore, Mr. Croft!"

Athena stretched out a fist towards the hologram paper in the middle of the courtroom, before opening her hand and making the holographic paper explode into a million digital pieces, causing Raven to cover his face from the blow.

"Hmm..." The judge closed his eyes, intensely thinking. "I grant permission for this testimony."

 _'Yes! Thank god that worked! Now... To uncover the truth of this case, once and for all!'_

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

 **After The Bombing**

 _It was around 3:00 PM when the explosion happened._

 _As soon as it did, I called the police._

 _I did some thinking, and realized it could've only been Mr. Justice._

 _Then I gave my statement._

 _Got some comeback to that, Miss?_

"Maya, I'm sure you can spot that contradiction from a mile away." Athena told her.

"Yeah... I guess I'll need to present it, because it kind of interests me." Maya said, looking at the witness. Athena noticed that Raven had also spotted that contradiction, and had both sharp claws ready to attack Paul.

"Poor guy..."

"The defence may give its cross examination."

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 **After The Bombing**

 _It was around 3:00 PM when the explosion happened._

 _ **OBJECTION!**_

Maya stood, left arm pointed at the witness stand, a sudden surge of energy in her eyes. "3:00 PM is when the explosion occurred? Have you lost your mind?!" Maya asked.

"Not recently..." Paul said, thinking. Maya opened up the Court Record, and grabbed the holographic CCTV footage, sending it flying to middle of the court with the flick of her wrist.

"Notice in this footage, the time very clearly states _7:00 PM_. There's also multiple other pieces of evidence to prove this, so no, the clock in this camera isn't off." Maya slammed both hands down on her bench. "Now I ask you, Mr Sons..." She held her left finger by the right side of her head, her eyes closed, ready to deliver the blow. "Why specifically," she thrust out her left arm, her eyes open, and a finger targeted at the witness stand, "you said it was _3:00 PM!_ "

"No... CRAP, I MESSED UUUUP!" Paul screamed. He was immediately silenced by Ravens claws swiping at his arm, sending light scratch marks across it. " _You_ are quite possibly the biggest idiot I've seen!"

"You're doing some great work, Boss. Keep this up." Athena told Maya.

 ** _STOP!_**

"M-Mr. Croft..? Why'd you say 'stop'?" His Honor asked. Raven simply smirked at the defence.

"I like saying it over objection sometimes, Your Honor, but that's not important. Here's what is." Raven bought up the security camera feed. "Tell me, do you see a clock anywhere? At all?" Raven asked. Maya inspected the footage at her own desk closely, but no clock could be seen, nor could a watch be found on Pauls wrist.

"Exactly! I didn't know the time! Perfect explanation!" Paul cried out.

 _ **OBJECTION!**_

"The question of why specially it was 3:00 PM remains!" Maya cried out.

 _ **OBJECTION!**_

"Nobody gives a damn about what time the witness thought it was! There was no clock, end of story!" Raven shouted.

"Ngh..." Maya slightly mumbled out. _'I can't let this one slip! I think nows the time..._

 _To do what **he always did**...'_

Athena watched as Maya closed her eyes, and serious look on her face appeared. Athena fully grinned, as she could hear faint mumbles from Maya.

"What in gods name is she doing?" Raven asked. Athena gave an evil smirk towards him.

" _Solving this case._ "

Maya's thoughts immediately cut to facts, as she started doing what _he_ always did.

 _'Paul thought it was 3 PM at the time of the crime. He blames this on the fact that there was no clock, but the real reason why is because... That's it! The bomb! It was set on a specific time to detonate! That time... It has to be 3 PM, but it broke!'_

 _ **Bomb was set to detonate at 3 PM.**_

 _What possible motive could he have though? It must be... He thought he was doing the right thing by killing him. Didn't he say earlier 'the bastard deserves death?'_

 _ **Paul Sons hated the Phantom.**_

 _But then there's the fact that Apollos address was on the box... That's because... Didn't he mention earlier that he knew Apollo let me move in? He said that earlier... That's it!_

 _ **PAUL SONS HAS BEEN WATCHING ME.**_

 _That bastard has had a bomb prepared... He just needed Apollos address, and when I came back, he had been watching me all the way to Apollos apartment... Then he added his address... Time to take this guy down!_

Maya's eyes opened up, and she gave a serious look towards the middle of the courtroom.

"I take you've figured things out, boss?" Athena asked.

"Yeah... Now I need to make it clear." Maya said. "Your Honor!"

"Yes, Miss Fey?" The judge asked.

"If we could, I'd like to have the bomb examined. Specifically, if it's set on a _timer_."

"Oh... Oh, I understand! But, how could we have it examined?" His Honor asked.

"We've got to see if we can catch a glimpse of it in the CCTV footage. If we can, in can be fully examined." Athena stated. Maya bought up the security camera footage, and she studied what she could see of the cell. A pair of hands grabbed the package, before sitting on a bed, _in the cameras sight_ , just barely. She zoomed in to the opening of the box, and the image cleared to show the left side of the box. She sent out the image of the footage to the court.

"The bomb is highlighted here! Could we get a bomb technician to see if this type of bomb is set on a timer?" Maya called out.

"We can only see the left side! That's barely anything!" Raven called out.

"It's still worth a try!" Maya said as she slammed her hands down on the desk in front of her.

"Hehe... You ignored one thing, Miss Fey." Raven said with a slight smirk.

"Huh?"

"If the bomb is set to detonate at 3:00 PM, like you're suggesting, then why'd it go off at 7:00 PM?" Raven asked.

"Exactly! It's not my fault the freaking thing messed up!" Paul shouted, before immediately covering his mouth. Maya grinned at Raven.

"There's your answer. It screwed up, and the timer was set for 7:00 PM instead of 3:00 PM! In fact, I don't think we need a bomb technician anymore," Maya slammed her hands down, "it's quite clear to me now! That's right! The killer behind this case..." Maya thrust her left hand towards the witness stand.

"Is none other then this very witness, _Paul Sons!_ "

The courtroom exploded into chatter, and Maya silenced it with a slam of her bench.

"You absolutely hated the Phantom, like you mentioned earlier! You were glad he was dead! That's your motive! Everything that I have, was all made by the _slips of your tongue!_ "

Paul was gripping the sides of the stand, and Raven kept scratching at his bench, teeth gritting, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You also knew the fact that I moved in with Apollo, because you had been watching me!" Maya yelled.

"H-hey! Where's your evidence to prove that!" Paul shouted.

"I'll provide evidence," Maya slammed her hands down on her desk, glaring at the witness stand, "as soon as you provide an explanation as to how you knew this information!"

Paul gripped the sides of his stand tighter, sweat _pouring_ from his forehead. "I-I... I admit it... Godammit..."

"Then there's the fact that you didn't search the bomb!" Maya accused. "Every guard searches packages before handing them to a prisoner! Unless of course... _They_ had planted something in it _themselves!_ "

Maya knew now was the time. The time to end this all. The time to bring this case to a close.

"Now, Paul Sons, I have _one last question for you!_ What's _your_ comeback..."

Maya moved her left arm across her body, and leant back as far as possible, getting as much power as she could, before shooting it towards the stand with as much force as possible, more force than ever before, saying her last words.

" _To THAT?!_ "

Paul gripped the edge of his stand tighter and tighter, and cracks started to form in the wooden stand. Eventually, he _broke_ off two bits of wood in his hand, before crushing them in his hand, turning them into dust. He eventually fell forward onto the wooden stand, and started sobbing into the stand.

"I... I... I admit my guilt... I... I did it... That bastard deserved it, I'm sure you would agree!" Paul cried out. Maya shook her head, glaring at Paul.

"Mr. Sons, if you kill a killer, the number of killers stays the same. Your actions, although understandable, will be met with justice. I'm sure you can agree with that." Maya said. Paul slightly nodded his head.

"Y-yeah... I gue-OWW!" Paul was cut off by Raven cutting his cheek.

"You complete buffoon! Your big mouth just got you sent to jail, and blew my chance for revenge against this goddamn runt!" Raven growled.

"Mr. Croft, you can't get your revenge on me. You never will, and that's because..." Maya placed her hands on her hips, flashing off a shit eating grin.

" _ **I learnt from the best.**_ "

Raven flew back, before slamming both his claws onto the desk, marking holes in them.

"Phoenix Wright... You know _nothing_ of him! You didn't know him like _I did!_ " Raven growled out.

The judges gavel slammed down. "I believe that confession brings an end to this trial, if there are no further objections from both sides."

"None here, Your Honor." Maya said. Raven still had both claws marked in his bench. His eyes eventually returned brown, and he retracted his claws back into the devices on his hands.

"None here."

"Then I believe it's time for a verdict. I find the defendant, Mr. Apollo Justice..."

 **NOT GUILTY**

Maya expected cheering and confetti to go everywhere, but she instead got glares from all over the courtroom. She couldn't help but shrink. _'Why do people hate me so much?'_

The gavel slammed down yet again.

"That is all. Court is adjourned!"

* * *

District Court.

Defendant Lobby #3

May 23, 2035, 2:30 PM

Maya and Athena stepped into the lobby, and both sat down on the sofa, waiting for Apollo. "Maya..."

Maya turned her head towards Athena. "Hm?"

"Th... Thank you so much... For saving Apollo... I... I thought I was gonna lose him..." Athena wrapped her arms around Maya loosely. "Thank you so much..."

Athena unwrapped Maya, and watched as the doors opened up, and none other than Apollo Justice walked in, grinning.

"So... Did you miss me?"

Athena immediately got up and ran towards Apollo, throwing her arms around him, holding him close to her. He returned the hug, holding her head to his shoulder.

"I love you, Apollo... Don't ever do that again..." Athena sobbed out. She broke away, before placing her hand around the back of Apollos neck, pulling him in for a hard, forceful kiss. He returned it, tasting her soft lips. He felt as if he had been separated from her for too long. She pulled him closer and closer until it almost hurt. Apollo eventually had to back away for a few quick breaths, before Athena pulled him back in again.

Maya looked at the two, smiling. She was happy to have saved him. She went towards the entrance doors.

"C'mon, you two. I think we need to head back home and tell Trucy the good news."

* * *

Justice's Apartment

May 23, 2035, 3:30 PM

"And then she thrust her arm towards the witness stand, and delivered the final blow, just like we always did!"

Athena was telling Trucy the whole story through Widget as the three sat on the balcony. Apollo leant on the railing, beer in his hand. Maya leant on the railing next to him.

"Thanks, Maya. I really do mean that. If you weren't here, I would've lost everything... I can't even imagine what Athena was going through..." Apollo said.

"She was strong, Apollo. For _you_. She wanted to see you just as much as you wanted to see her. She missed you. I'm glad to have you back, Apollo." Maya smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Fey..."

"Hey, Maya? Trucy wants to talk with you." Athena called out. Maya walked over to her, and gave a nice look to the girl.

"So what's being a lawyer like, mommy? Exciting? Intense?" Trucy asked.

"It's... It's indescribable, but it feels so amazing when you have the power, but you feel like you're dangling off a cliff when the odds aren't in your favour. The feeling I have right now after saving Apollo... I love it." Maya said, smiling.

"I knew you'd make a great lawyer, mommy!" Trucy said.

"Thanks, Truce."

Maya then heard the phone inside the house start ringing. "Sorry, Truce. I gotta see who this."

"Okay, mommy! I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Maya opened the sliding glass door, walking over to the ringing home phone. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Fey?"

A nice sounding soft British accent spoke on the end. It sounded old, but rather rich. Maya recognised that voice almost immediately. She gasped.

" _Mr. Edgeworth?_ "

"I saw you in court today, Miss Fey. It's a pleasure to finally meet with you after all these years. You reminded me of Wright in court, to be honest."

Words that normally would've hurt Maya made her feel actually good. "Thanks, Miles. So, how olds the old man? You sound pretty ancient." Maya said sarcastically.

"Hmph. If you must know, I am 43, and am certainly not an 'old man', thank you Miss Fey." Miles said. Maya knew that he would be on the other end, arms crossed as he tapped his finger on his arm.

"Who ya talking to, Mr. Edgeworth?" A female voice came in on the other end.

"I'm sure you remember Maya Fey?" Edgeworth told this female voice.

"Ah, her! She's really nice!" The female voice said.

"Who's that?" Maya asked.

"That would be our newest prosecutor, Kay Faraday." Miles told Maya.

"K-Kay? She became a prosecutor?!" Maya asked.

"Yep! My dad and Mr. Edgeworth inspired me so much, that I decided to follow in their paths! Don't worry, though. I'm still a Great Thief at heart!" Kay chirped on the other end.

"Still haven't changed a bit, I see." Maya said, smiling.

"Miss Fey, I'd like to invite you to my office tomorrow. We could have some tea and talk about a few things. I'm sure your life has been rather interesting these past five years." Miles said

"Sure thing! I'll drop in at about 9 in the morning!" Maya answered.

"Good to hear. See you then, Miss Fey." Miles said before hanging up. Maya put the phone back on the hook, and walked back over to the balcony.

' _Miles Edgeworth... What's happened with **you** these past five years without Phoenix..?'_

* * *

Justice's Apartment

May 23, 2035, 9:30 PM

The door to Apollos bedroom burst open, and Apollo and Athena stepped in, lips locked, eyes closed. Apollo fell forward, with Athena landing on the bed back first. They continued kissing as Apollo took off her yellow blazer. She slowly took off his red waistcoat, before unlocking her lips with his to look at his chest as she undid all the buttons on his white shirt, kissing at each button undone, until eventually, his strong chest was revealed. In the meantime, Apollo took off her white shirt, revealing a white bra underneath.

"I've missed you, Apollo." Athena whispered into his ear as he focused his attention onto her neck, nibbling the skin lightly, emitting slight moans from Athena.

"Close your eyes, Mrs. Justice." Apollo told her. She did so immediately, and she could feel the wetness of his tongue as he kissed his way down from her neck to her chest, licking her all the way down. He eventually made his way down to her waist, and her eyes remained closed. She could feel Apollo take off her yellow skirt, as well as lowering her leggings and eventually slipping off her panties.

"Mr. Justice, I think I have an idea of what you're going to _dooooo!_ " She moaned out.

* * *

Justice's Apartment

May 23, 2035, 9:40 PM

Maya laid in her couch, her eyes closed. She had taken her first case, and had won, getting Apollo not guilty. But so many questions remained, mainly about Raven. _'What did he mean I'm the reason? Why does he think he knows Phoenix more than me?'_

Maya turned around, blocking the thoughts out. It's obvious no answers were coming to mind. She was looking forward to meeting Edgeworth tomorrow. Hopefully his wife, Franziska, would be there as well. She was especially excited to meet Kay, now a prosecutor. Maybe she'd face against her? That'd certainly be interesting.

Again that night, she fell asleep, and again, she was thinking about _Phoenix..._


	3. Turnabout Fey: Prologue

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Now the real story starts! This entire case is the rest of the story, and it will feature this prologue, two investigations, two trials and an epilogue. Prepare yourself for the feels trips, readers...**_

 _ **GUEST REVIEWS:**_

 _ **Guest: I am so glad you love my story, and I am pleased to see you hate my OC's, cause that means I'm doing a good job!**_

 _ **Now, this, is Turnabout Fey**_

 _ **AKA: The Feel Train**_

* * *

Justice's Apartment

May 24, 2035, 6:20 AM

Athena woke up at her usual time. She was always an early riser, ever since she was a child. It was perfect, because it means she could go for her early morning job with the dog, Lenny. She felt her naked husbands arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. He was out like a rock. _'Maybe I should've been easier on him last night... Four times in a row might be too much for one man.'_

She flipped the sheets off her, and sat up at the edges of the bed, running her hand over her face and eventually through her long hair. She stood up, and went to get her jogging kit on. The morning was misty, but signs of a sunny day stood on the horizon. She walked out with her running short, shoes and shirt on. She walked out of the bedroom, and down the hall towards the apartment door. Lenny was already awake, and was waiting by the front door, ready for his early morning run. Athena walked past a sleeping Maya, who looked absolutely exhausted from the case she had the previous day.

Athena opened up the front door, and Lenny immediately sprinted out, already setting on the jogging path Athena usually took. Athena chuckled, and started jogging after the dog.

With Apollo back, life couldn't get any better. She felt her heart pumping after a few minutes, and her breaths quickened, but she kept going at a steady pace, passing by other joggers as she ran around the park outside the apartment. Lenny was running ahead, looking back at Athena every now and then as if to mock her. _'Heh. Screw you too, mutt.'_

After around five laps, Athena only just started feel exhausted. She kept going, however. Pushing her limit.

She was never one to give up.

* * *

Justice's Apartment

May 24, 2035, 7:10 AM

Maya's eyes shot open at the sunlight bursting into the apartment, lighting it up. She raised herself up from the couch, moving her hair off her face. Maya walked over to the coffee machine to get her daily dose of 'wake the fuck up.'

She looked outside the window, and saw Athena, jogging around the park, Lenny ahead of her. She seemed to have a smile permanently printed on her face, and Maya was glad to see that. To know it was herself that saved Apollo. If she hadn't of come back from the dead, another friend would've been lost.

She was still questioning a few things as she sat at the kitchen bench with a coffee mug in her hand. The most important one popping in her head every two seconds.

 _'Why does everyone hate me?'_

There were multiple other ones as well. _'What does Raven mean that I'm the reason? How does he know Phoenix? What in gods name happened to his fingers?'_

So many questions, yet absolutely no answers. Maya took a sip of her coffee, staring into nothingness, thinking. Her thoughts were cut off by a pained groan coming from Apollo's bedroom. Maya eventually saw the man after some time, wearing black shorts with no shirt on. He limped over to the coffee machine.

"What the hell has happened with you?" Maya asked. She already knew the answer, but it would be quite humouring hearing it from him.

"Ughhh... It was going well... Then Athena got on top of me..." Apollo groaned. Maya practically spit out her coffee from laughing.

"The strength of that woman... She was basically doing all the work... Now it freaking hurts... Owwww..." Apollo winced in pain. Maya tried to hide her laughter, but to no avail. "I'm sure it's funny for you, Maya."

"It sure as hell is." Maya released all of her laughter. She could remember times back when she ran Phoenix dry twice over. She was always laughing at his pain in the morning.

"Where's Athena right now?" Apollo asked as he laid down on the sofa, coffee in hand.

"Taking a jog. You can go right now if you want." Maya said sarcastically.

"I'll... Pass, thanks."

The door opened up, and Athena stepped in, some light sweat on her forehead. Lenny jumped on Apollo, and he nearly spilt his coffee.

"Hey, boy... You enjoy your walk? I'm sure you di-OWWW DO NOT PUT YOUR PAW THERE PLEASE!" Apollo cried as the dog stepped on his groin, his tongue out as he panted, licking Apollos face. Athena burst into laughter, and Maya tried to hide her laughter, as she was the oldest in the room. Athena went over to make her own coffee, and Maya eventually spoke up.

"I'm going to see Edgeworth today, if any of you wanna come?" Maya asked.

"Defiantly! It's always great seeing Miles. I'm guessing he wants to speak with you specifically?" Athena asked Maya.

"Yeah, he would have a lot to ask. I'd bet my badge the first being 'Where is Phoenix?'" Maya stated.

"By the way, Maya, did you see everyone in court yesterday eyeing you like you had some sort of third eye?" Apollo asked, his dog still running circles around him.

"Yeah... I don't know why everyone hates me so much... I'm gonna try and get an answer to that as soon as possible." Maya answered.

* * *

Location: ? Time: ?

May 24, 2035

" _Miss Fey, I'd like to invite you to my office tomorrow. We could have some tea and talk about a few things. I'm sure your life has been rather interesting these past five years."_

 _"Sure thing! I'll drop in at about 9 in the morning."_

 _"Good to hear. I'll see you then, Miss Fey"_

 _Click._

A person had been listening to that entire conversation with the wiretap they had. Now they knew exactly where Maya was.

"Perfect..."

The person sat in a crappy apartment building, drinking vodka and thinking. This person has seen that Maya Fey had returned, and this person hated that she had risen from the dead.

"The witch is back..." This person had been given a task.

 _ **Kill Maya Fey.**_

The person stood up, and walked out of the apartment. This person had a gun store only a couple of blocks away, and they stepped into the gun store.

"Howdy! What would ya like to buy?" The clerk asked. The person scanned the line of guns, looking for the perfect one. They eventually pointed to one sitting in a glass container.

"Barrett M107a1? Good choice, pal! It'll be around $8,900, but it's a fine wea-" the clerk was cut off by the person slamming a roll of money on the desk, growling a few words.

" _Give it to me. Now._ "

"Well, aren't you excited. You got a license?" The clerk asked. The person was getting impatient. They showed the clerk all the ID they had, and they were eventually given the rather large sniper rifle. They put it in the backpack they had, and walked outside and into an alleyway. They saw a ladder, and climbed the steel ladder on the side of a building. They eventually reached the high roof, and looked down to see the window of the Chief Prosecutors Office. They zipped open the backpack and pulled out the pieces of the sniper rifle. They put it all together, and eventually grabbed out a rather large clip. A laser pointer shot out of the weapon, and into the office. No one noticed it, however. "Great..."

Now all they had to do was wait.

Wait for the witch to walk into the door.

Wait to get the shot.

 _'Wait to blow that bitches brains out, once and for all...'_

* * *

Café Marté

May 24, 2035, 8:30 AM

"You weren't kidding. That was some seriously good bacon." Maya said as her plate was taken away by a waitress.

"Told ya. We come here nearly every morning for breakfast. It's great." Athena told Maya. She nodded, smiling.

"So, looking forward to seeing Edgeworth today?" Athena asked. Maya nodded, leaning back in her seat, looking at the road beside her.

"Yeah... It'll be great. I can't imagine what the poor guys been through... Did you know Kay's a prosecutor now? I reckon it's a better choice than a thief to me." Maya told the other two. They were rather surprised.

"No! I guess she must be recent. It'll be so cool to face her in court!" Athena said.

"I personally can't wait for the day where I face Edgeworth in court." Maya said. Apollo horns dropped down.

"I remember looking forward to facing Miles," Apollo started, "then after the trial I had against him, I never wanted to his face again."

Maya chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, he's a friend, then inside court he's a complete twat. Speaking of Miles, I think we should go visit him now. Let's go." Maya said as she got up and walked over to the prosecutors office. Apollo and Athena followed after her.

"So, when do you reckon my next case will be?" Maya asked.

"A common trait in the Justice Law Agency is that cases show up in the most unexpected places. Don't expect a murder case every time, though. You do get boring crap every now and then." Apollo told Maya.

"All I've seen you two handle are murder cases. So excuse me if I find that hard to believe." Maya joked. The prosecutors office wasn't that far away, and the three eventually stood in front of the large building. They entered, ready to see some familiar faces. It didn't take long until they saw a oh too familiar one.

"G-G... _Gumshoe?!_ "

The old detective walked over to Maya. "Hey, pal! Where've ya been?!" Dick cheered as Maya pulled him in for a hug. Gumshoe had a thick beard, and it suited him quite well. The 49 year old man had aged quite well, and lived a rather happy life. A man stood behind Gumshoe, watching him intensely.

"Long story... Who's this?" Maya asked. Behind Gumshoe stood a rather grey man with a jacket that looked to have bullet holes in the jacket he held behind him. He seem to have an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh, this is Tyrell Badd, my supervisor. Say hi!" Gumshoe told Badd.

"...Hey." He spoke in a gruff deep voice.

"I've heard about you. Aren't you part of a Yatagarasu or something?" Athena asked. Badd reached into his jacket, glaring at Athena. Apollo walked in front of Athena.

"Hey! Don't threaten Athena like that!" Apollo argued. Badd, however, wasn't reaching for a weapon like they thought. He was instead reaching for a mirror to inspect his face. "Oh..."

"You heard right, kid... I'm still under government watch... But I still work at the department... What're you kids doing here?" Tyrell asked.

 _'Kid... Great.'_ "We're here to visit Mr. Edgeworth." Maya told Tyrell.

Badd grabbed the unlit cigarette in his mouth, and pulled it out to reveal a lollipop instead. Apollo sprung back. "That's a _lollipop?!_ "

"Edgeworth is upstairs... Twelfth floor... Can't miss 'im" Badd told the three.

"Thanks." Maya said as she made her way towards the elevator. Apollo and Athena stepped in after her. Maya pushed the 12 button with her thumb, and the elevator started to rise.

"Here we go... Let's see what Edgeworth is like."

The elevator rang out a _ding_ , and the doors opened. The three stepped out, and walked towards the Chief office. Even the door was quite grand, and Maya knocked on it three times.

"It's unlocked." A female voice chirped from the other side. Maya opened the door, and saw Miles Edgeworth signing some paperwork, with Kay Faraday sitting in a sofa in the back, next to the window. Miles looked up, and smiled.

"Miss Fey. It's great to see you again." Miles got up to give Maya a handshake. She didn't take, instead wrapping both arms around Miles tightly.

"Great to see you too, Edgeworth." Maya unwrapped Miles, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He kept his composure, moving his hand to two sofas facing each other, and a wooden coffee table in between them.

"Hey, Maya!" Kay chirped out, hugging the attorney. Maya returned the hug. "Hey, Kay."

Maya saw the clean prosecutors badge pinned to her chest. "So you really are a prosecutor, huh? Looks great on you!" Maya said. Kay ran her finger under her nose, grinning.

"Thanks! I only got it just last week, and I'm still waiting on my first case, but I'm looking forward to it! Maybe it'll be against you, Miss Fey!" Kay said cockily. Maya slightly laughed.

"Maybe."

Maya sat down in one of the comfortable sofa chairs as Miles poured a cup of tea for her. Apollo and Athena inspected the room, and took note at just how neat it was compared to their agency.

"So, Miss Fey, let's talk. I have one question first, however. I'm sorry to ask, but do you know where Wright is?" Miles asked. Maya sighed sadly.

"Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, but no... He left me, just as he left everyone else. I have no idea where he could be." Edgeworth nodded, keeping his cool.

"Thank you, Miss Fey. Now tell me, what have you been doing these last five years?" Edgeworth asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Studying. I went to Themis..."

* * *

The sniper saw Maya enter the room, and knew it was time. They picked up the sniper rifle, and aimed it at her. They were ready to take the shot, but was blocked when the girl with what appeared to be a key in her hair walked in front of their sights, hugging Maya.

"Godammit, move..."

Maya was eventually free, but she immediately moved out of sight towards the left side of the office. The sniper cursed themselves, but knew she'd come back into sight at some point.

"Just gotta be patient... She'll be dead in no time... And her blood will be painted on that wall."

* * *

"So, I go to the agency, they hire me and I get my first case the next day! Now I'm here."

Edgeworth nodded, smiling slightly. "Glad to hear you're back on track. I wish Wright were here, too... I'm sure he'd be proud of you." Edgeworth said. Maya snorted, rolling her eyes.

"The prick doesn't give a shit what I do. He only cares about himself." Maya said. Athena gave a concerned look to Maya. _'That wasn't exactly what you told me the other day...'_

"You are not on good terms with Wright? Why's that?" Edgeworth asked.

"Mmph..." Maya _hated_ this subject. She had never talked about it before, nor did she plan to today. "I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth... I... He left so suddenly... He abandoned me, you, Apollo, Athena... And Trucy... I can never forgive him for that."

Edgeworth was surprised, but kept calm. "I can understand, but if he _does_ come back, could you at least forgive him then?" Miles asked. Maya slightly twitched. She just wanted this subject to end.

"Miss Fey? Please answer me... I know you care about Wright." Miles said.

That did it.

Maya slowly lowered her tea to the table, shaking. "C-c-can we end this subject..?"

Miles shook his head. "Miss Fey, I need to know-"

"NO! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT FUCKING PRICK!" Maya screamed. "You NEVER cared about him, just like how he never cared about us! He _left_ me! That fucker ruined _everything!_ Do you understand, you British _shit?!_ He's gone, I don't know where he is, and I don't want him back, nor am I EVER FORGIVING HIM! Now STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM!"

Maya stood up, panting from her massive outburst. Surprisingly, everyone had a calm look on their faces, especially Edgeworth.

"You've been building that up for five years now?" Edgeworth asked. Maya sighed loudly and slowly sat back down.

"Y-yeah... I'm so, so, _so_ sorry... You can kick me out if you want..." Maya hoarsely whispered.

"Don't be a fool. You needed that. I cannot blame you." Miles told Maya.

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth..."

"You alright, Maya?" Kay asked. Maya sighed, and eventually smiled at the girl.

"Yeah... Thanks for not thinking I'm a psychopath."

"Miss Fey, I have something for you. Please come to my desk." Edgeworth said as he stood up. Maya followed him, and he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out something.

"I've been meaning to give this to you whenever you came back. Feel free to accept or refuse it." Miles said as he handed her a photo. Maya took it, and studied it.

She could remember that photo.

Quite well actually...

* * *

Gatewater Land

March 13, 2019, 12:20 PM

"Wow, Nick! You really kept your promise!"

Phoenix, Maya and Pearl sat in a small boat, while Phoenix rowed as they looked at the sights before them. The water stretched out a long way, but in the distance was a city. In the other direction was Gatewater Land. It had only been a month since the trial of Iris, and after having nearly lost Maya for the fourth time now, Phoenix decided it was time for them to actually do something together. He remembered a promise that he made, that he would take Maya on a boat.

He kept that promise, and the spirit medium couldn't be happier.

"Hey, I'm not one to break trust. I'm sure Pearls is enjoying this just as much as you are."

Pearl was staring deeply into the water, looking at the fish below them. "Wooow! They look so beautiful! Hey, Mr. Nick!"

Phoenix turned his head to look at Pearl. "Hm?"

"It's said that couples that cross this bridge," Pearl pointed towards a rather fancy looking bridge, "will find happiness together!" Pearl put hands on her cheek. "Does that mean you and Mystic Maya will find the real everlasting love between you?"

Phoenix felt sweat dripping from his forehead. "Pearls..."

Maya slightly giggled. "It _is_ gonna be the last time I see you for a while, Nick. Savour the moment, for you shall not see my beauty for a long period of time starting tomorrow!"

Although Phoenix laughed, he couldn't help but feel a punch to his gut. Maya was going back to Kurain, but Phoenix didn't want her to leave again.

 _'Why is that damn training so important to her? She's never happy there...'_

"Hey, is that Mr. Edgeworth on that bridge over there?! Hey, Edgeworth! Look over here!" Maya screamed.

"Maya! Keep it down!" Phoenix sharply whispered. Miles seemed to in deep thought about something, but Phoenix could never figure out what. There's just be moment where'd he go arms crossed, eyes closed, and think. Then in about 30 seconds, he's figured out some sort of solution to the case.

 _'Not as bad as literally seeing the secrets of someone's heart but still... Gotta hand it to the guy, he's genius.'_

Meanwhile, Miles stood at the bridge, and Kay watched Miles as he put piece and piece together.

"Hmm... I don't really see a connection between these two bits of information..." Edgeworth muttered to himself.

"Umm, Mr. Edgeworth? You've been-"

"Silence, Kay. I'm using logic." Edgeworth cut her off. Kay sighed. _'You've been using logic the last 5 minutes and you've found nothing!'_

Phoenix pushed the paddles against the water, advancing back to shore. They eventually reached it, and Phoenix stepped off the boat. He reached out a hand, and Maya took it as he pulled her up to shore. He also leaned down, and picked up Pearl, bringing her to shore.

"I think we should really capture this moment, Nick. It's gonna be the last we see of each other for a while." Maya said sadly. Phoenix sighed, nodding. "Okay..."

Maya pulled out her pink phone, and turned on the front camera, getting her, Phoenix and Pearl in one shot. She pressed the camera button, and a timer started. Pearl put on her cutest smile, and Phoenix slightly grinned. Just when the timer was at one, Maya looked at Phoenix, and planted her lips on his cheek. He sprung up in shock, just when the sound of the picture being taken sounded.

* * *

Chief Prosecutors Office

May 24, 2035, 9:20 AM

Maya held the photo. On the left stood Pearl, smiling towards the camera. On the right, Phoenix had a shocked look on his face as Maya kissed his right cheek. She looked so happy doing so, too. Maya stared at that photo for about a minute, before she saw a tear drop fall on to it. She didn't even realise she had been crying over the photo. She held the photo to her chest, before placing it in her pocket.

"Thank you so much, Miles..."

Kay stood next to the window, watching the two. She couldn't help but smile herself. Apollo and Athena smiled at Maya as well.

Then Edgeworth noticed something.

On Maya's forehead, he saw a _red dot._

"What the..."

Miles looked behind him, and past the window, on the roof of the building opposite of his, he saw the unmistakable glint of a _sniper scope._

Kay also noticed this, and gasped. The two had a realisation at the exact same time.

"Maya! MOVE!" Edgeworth cried.

"Huh?" Maya then noticed the shine of a sniper scope aimed _**right at her head**._ Maya tried to move, but her legs were completely frozen. _'No! Godammit, no!'_

Edgeworth stood up, in an attempt to get to Maya before the sniper does. Apollo grabbed Athena and pulled her away from the window, before charging towards Maya to save her.

Then, they heard the crack of the sniper rifle being fired.

Everything seemed to have gone slow motion for Maya. Edgeworth's papers spreading everywhere as he stood up. Apollo running towards Maya. Her breathing quickening. Her heart pounding. Her legs refusing to move.

But, it would not be Apollo Justice nor Miles Edgeworth who would save Maya.

Maya felt a weight in her right side, and she was shoved to the floor. She turned around, and saw that the person who had shoved her was the person who put herself in Maya's position.

Maya could only watch, as the person who saved her stood in her position.

Maya could only watch, as the window shattered when the bullet entered.

Maya could only watch, **_as the sniper bullet burst through Kay Faradays chest._**

The sniper bullet punched into Kay's ribs, piercing through her right lung. The impact of the bullet launched her, causing Kay to hit the wall behind her. She then slid down, and slumped over, her breathing forced and barely active.

Through the blurs of color, the echoes of panicked crowds outside, she could only hear one thing. A desperate cry from Edgeworth.

" ** _KAAAAY!_** "

* * *

"Sir, was... Was that a sniper shot?" Gumshoe asked Tyrell. He looked outside, and saw crowds clearing the streets, running off in random directions. Tyrell nodded, before hearing a desperate cry from above.

" _Kaaaay!_ "

Badd completely froze. He couldn't even move, nor could Gumshoe. Tyrell's eyes bulged, before he finally started running towards the stairs. Gumshoe followed after him.

 _'No... No, she can't be...'_

Badd sprinted up every single step, eventually reaching the twelfth floor. He sprinted towards Edgeworths office, and charged through it.

"Kay?! Are you alright?!" Gumshoe asked in panic.

Then, _they saw her..._

She was slumped over, leaning against the back wall. Her breathing was heavy. Edgeworth was covering her bullet wound, and Maya was calling the ambulance.

"No... No, no, NO! Kay!" Badd screamed. He ran over kneeling down to Kay.

"U-U-Uncle... B-Badd..." She forcefully croaked out.

"You're gonna be alright!" Gumshoe ran over to her.

Little did they know, Kays life was draining away.

She wasn't going to live, and she knew that.

"G-Gummy... It... It hurts... S-so much..." Kay whimpered out. Badd frantically tried to help her, but her breaths were fading.

"Kay, stay with me! Please!" Tyrell begged. Kay looked up at the three men gathered around her, and muttered her final words.

" _I... I-I love... You... all..._ "

Kays head slumped over, and her _breathing stopped._

"Kay?! Kay!" Edgeworth cried as he shook Kays body.

"Kay?! Please, don't... No..." Gumshoe croaked out.

Kay Faraday wasn't breathing. Her heart wasn't beating. She wasn't living.

No, this can't be happening.

Badd didn't want to believe it. Edgeworth never wanted to believe it. Gumshoe refused to believe it

Lying in front of them, slumped on a back wall, was Kay Faradays dead body.


	4. Turnabout Fey: Investigation, Day 1

_**Thepudz is back with the major character deaths! Please keep reading, I want to redeem myself somehow. This story is doing quite well, and I'm glad to see that, because I've been planning it since 'We'll be fine'. Thanks for all the support!**_

* * *

Chief Prosecutors Office

May 24, 2035, 9:20 AM

Kay Faraday was dead.

Her body slumped on the back wall of Edgeworths office, her eyes closed. The bullet had gone through her right lung, just below the breast. Detective Badd stood up, his eyes closed tightly. She was so important to him.

Now, she was gone.

Tyrell looked behind him to see the silhouette of a person running away on the rooftop. This person seemed to have a black hood. Badd burst out of the chief prosecutors office, sprinting down the stairs, charging out of the building. He sprinted through the empty streets. They used to be full, but the sniper shot drew everyone away. Badd looked for someone, anyone.

Then, he spotted someone. He was wearing a black hood, and he seemed to be acting casual, but with no one else on the streets, it wasn't working. Badd grabbed the guy by the back of the neck, and turned him around.

" _Gotcha_." He growled. Badd dragged the guy by the neck as he squirmed and tried to bust out.

"What are you doing?! I've done nothing!" The man screamed. Badd continued dragging him.

"That's what they all say." Badd said as he dragged him to the nearest police station.

"I am telling you the truth. Let me go!" The man screamed yet again. Badd ignored him, going through the door of the station. He shoved the guy towards a few officers.

"This guy might be a murderer. We need to launch an investigation on the Chief Prosecutors office... There's been a murder." Badd instructed.

"We've already got a few boys there, sir. You can go down now. We'll keep this guy in custody, until you find some evidence." The officer told Badd. Tyrell wasted no time sprinting towards the Chief Prosecutors office. A few police cars were outside, and Badd flashed his detective badge, granting him permission inside.

Tyrell walked into the chief prosecutors office, in which Edgeworth stood next to Kays body.

"Miles, assign me as detective... I wanna find the son of a bitch who did this... I've already got a suspect..." Badd said.

"Of course. I'll see if I can prosecute." Edgeworth said, nodding.

"Oh, one last thing..." Badd said. Edgeworth turned his head to look at him.

"That woman... Maya... Get her to me..." Badd instructed. Edgeworth walked out. Badd looked back down at the dead body of Kay. The police were marking an outline of the body, and multiple photos were being taken. Tyrell kneeled down next to her body.

"I'm sorry, Kay... At least you'll finally get to see your father again..."

* * *

Edgeworth walked out of the building and towards Maya, who stood outside sitting on the floor, trying to calm herself down.

"Miss Fey?"

Maya looked up at Edgeworth, the shock still in her eyes.

"M-Miles..." Whoever the killer was, their original target was _Maya._ Someone had nearly tried to kill her.

"Th-They should've killed me... Kay didn't deserve this..." Maya whimpered.

"Don't say that... The only thing we can do now is avenge her. Try to find whoever did th-this..." Miles hid his face. Under his hand covering his face, he was _crying._ Kay was extremely important to him. To have her taken away so suddenly...

"'Miles Edgeworth."

Edgeworth looked up to see the silver haired prosecutor herself. The prosecutor that had changed quite a bit in the last five years. One that Maya sometimes loved and other times loathed.

"Franziska..."

Franziska Edgeworth looked at Miles, a concerned look on her face. He had red in his eyes, and as much as he tried, he couldn't hide his sobbing. Miles immediately wrapped his arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I... I can't imagine how you feel..." Franziska said. She was never one to comfort people, but in the case of her husband, there was an exception. Maya sat on the ground, looking at the two of them, wrapped in each other's arms. She looked back down on the floor.

Miles cleared his throat and regained his composure. "A-anyway... Miss Fey, detective Badd wants to see you." Edgeworth told Maya.

"M-me..? I'll... I'll be right there." Maya said as she stood up. She looked over to Apollo and Athena, who also sat on the floor, recovering from the death that just took place in front of them. Apollo had one arm around Athena, and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"I don't suppose it could harm anyone to have Franziska along, too." Maya said. Franziska staggered back when she saw Maya.

"M-Maya Fey..?!" Franziska stuttered.

"Hey, Mrs. Edgeworth..." Maya said. It was kind of weird to call her an Edgeworth now, but at least it was better than Von Karma. Everything that name touched, it ruined.

Franziska hugged Maya loosely. "It's good to see you again... Where is that fool, Phoenix Wright?" Franziska asked.

"He's... Gone..." Maya whimpered out.

"Franziska, it's best to leave that subject for now. She bloody well nearly killed me earlier for asking." Miles told her.

Maya had noticed how Franziska had _changed._ She was no longer the stuck up bitch who cared about perfection. She seemed a little bit kinder, but only to friends. Anyone else would get her old attitude. The three walked into the Chief prosecutors office, and walked up the stairs.

"Where have you been the last five years?" Franziska asked.

"Studying to become an attorney. I'm guessing you're still a prosecutor?" Maya asked.

"Correct."

The three stepped into the office, and saw a few police around, inspecting the office. Badd already had one piece of evidence out on the table.

"I got that Little Thief gadget she had..." Badd said as he handed Edgeworth the gadget.

 _ **EVIDENCE ADDED: Little Thief**_ _(The gadget Kay used to project an image of the crime.)_

"Take a look if you want... Might find a few things..." Badd muttered out.

Edgeworth got on a set of gloves, before kneeling down next to Kays body.

"Where's that fool, Gumshoe? I'd expect he'd be on this case as well." Franziska asked.

"He's inspecting the roof over there. That's where the sniper was. Now, Maya... I need you, red jacket and ginger to come down the station... I've got a client for ya..." Badd instructed Maya.

"A client?"

"Yeah... But really, I just want you on this case as well... Need you to find the truth." Tyrell told her. Maya thought for a little while. "I'll go see what this client is like." Maya said. She walked out the office and towards Apollo and Athena.

"C'mon, guys. We got someone we need to talk to." Maya told the two. They stood up, and Apollo nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Detention Center

May 24, 2035, 9:40 AM

Maya, Apollo and Athena waited at one end of the glass in the detention center. This new client...

 _'Who could it be? I can't take someone's defence if they're guaranteed a guilty verdict...'_

Finally, the door opened, and a guard escorted a man with a clean face, and blonde, curly hair. He had the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He sat down at the other end of the glass, looking at Maya.

"So, we've been told to come see you. Are you looking for an attorney?" Maya asked.

"Indeed. That guy arrested me for absolutely no reason. I do not believe he will find any solid evidence, but in the case he does, I will allow you to take my defence."

The man spoke in a nice British accent, and he seemed rather gentleman like.

"What's your name?" Maya asked.

" _Jared De Killer._ "

Maya's eyes widened, and she slightly staggered back. "D-De Killer?!"

"So you know my history. My father was a well known assassin. I have only just started the business myself." Jared told her.

"Th-then you'll get a guilty verdict immediately for a bunch of other crimes!" Maya cried.

"That is where you're wrong. You see, I haven't actually killed anyone yet." Jared said.

"Your father kidnapped me! He was going to kill me! Excuse me if I find that hard to believe!" Maya shouted.

"Maya, I think he's telling the truth." Athena said.

"Bullshit! This guy is a mass murderer! I'm not taking his defence!" Maya shouted.

"I'm... I'm getting no signs of lies, and I'm sure Apollo isn't either. Maya, I think we need to take his defence." Athena said.

"No! Screw that!" Maya screamed.

"Maya. You know one of the rules of being a lawyer is believing your client till the very end." Apollo said.

"Don't bring that crap up! He's not even our client yet!" Maya shouted at Apollo.

"Maya, you haven't even given him a chance!" Apollo said. "You can't just throw away a possibly innocent man just because you think he'd guilty!"

"Shut the hell up, Apollo!" Maya shouted. Apollo glared at Maya.

"Maya... Remember when Phoenix-"

"DO NOT BRING PHOENIX INTO THIS!" Maya screamed, standing up and facing off Apollo, only a few centimetres between them.

"I have to!" Apollo shouted back. "Remember when Mr. Wright took your defence a second time?"

"Apollo, I swear to god-"

"Stop, Maya! Listen to me!" Apollo silenced her. His voice boomed throughout the center. He looked _intimidating._ "He saw you, channeling someone, _blood on your clothes,_ and basically making you look like the murderer in every possible way! You even were saying you're guilty yourself! And do you remember what he did?!"

"A-Apollo..."

"He got you free! Free, Maya! Because he believed in you! How would he feel about seeing you now, refusing a client because you're doubting them! The only reason you took my defence is because you knew I wasn't guilty! Most of Mr. Wrights clients were people who seemed guilty in every way, and yet he always found the truth! If you ever want to be an attorney, then you believe! Believe in your clients! If you don't... You can't consider yourself a lawyer!"

Maya stood in front of Apollo, a shocked yet sad look on her face. She slightly backed away.

"I'm sorry, Maya... But it was the only way."

"Apollo..." Maya looked up at him. "Thank you. Thank you for slapping me back awake... Jared, are you sure you never did this?" Maya asked him.

"I give you my sincere promise. Trust me, De Killers aren't one for breaking trust. You should know that." Jared told Maya.

"Okay... Jared De Killer, I'm taking your defence. I _will_ find Kays killer. I promise." Maya said.

"Thank you, Miss Fey. I assure you, if you get me free, I will not kill anyone." Jared said.

And just liked that, Jared De Killer became Maya's second client.

"We should head to the crime scene. Do some investigation, see if we can find something the police haven't." Maya said.

* * *

Location: ?

May 24, 2035, 9:45 AM

The plan had failed.

The person sat alone, in a crappy bed. It had all gone drastically wrong, and this person cursed themself for it. The person took off their shirt, and grabbed a walkie talkie buried under it. They pressed a button, and spoke.

"Launch Plan B. Get as many people as you can, and launch Plan B. I want the witch dead.

 _Start the flames._ "

The person waited for response. He received one in no time.

"Got it, sir. I'll preach the word. Get everyone convinced that Maya Fey is worst than she looks."

The person nodded. "Good. I want her dead. Go to any means necessary."

The person dropped the walkie talkie, and broke it. He thought only one thing.

 _'The witch must die...'_

* * *

Chief Prosecutors Office

May 24, 2035, 10:00 AM

Maya walked into the mostly empty room. Only detective Badd was in it, sitting in Edgeworths chair, waiting for Maya.

"Where's everyone else?" Maya asked.

"The roof. They did the autopsy report, but I got nothing else for ya..." Badd said as he handed Maya a folder.

 _ **EVIDENCE ADDED: Autopsy Report**_ _(Victim was shot below the right breast and into the lung. Time of death: 9:20 AM. The weapon is believed to be a 50 caliber sniper rifle. Victim lived for a minute before dying.)_

"Thanks. Apollo, Athena, you go check out the roof. I'll stay here and see if I can find anything else." Maya told the group.

"I'll go with these kids... C'mon." Tyrell instructed the two. They walked out, and finally, Maya was alone. The eerie silence was chilling. Maya put on plastic gloves before walking over to the dead body.

"Kay..." Her head was still done up with the key in it. She wore a pink shirt, now stained red with blood on the right side, and a black skirt. Maya checked her shirt pocket to find a badge. It seemed to be a ball with two wings.

 _ **EVIDENCE ADDED: Strange Badge**_ _(Found in the shirt pocket of Kay. I can't put my finger on where I've seen this badge before...)_

Maya lifted up Kays shirt, revealing a hole in exactly where the autopsy report said it'd be. It appeared that the bullet hadn't of gone through, to Maya's surprise. She took a picture of this bullet inside Kays body.

 _ **EVIDENCE ADDED: Bullet Wound**_ _(The bullet had been slowed by the glass, and didn't go through Kays body. It appears rather large.)_

Maya pulled down Kays shirt, and felt a massive sense of guilt of treating her body like this.

"I'm sorry, Kay..."

She was met with no response. Maya stood up, looking down at her sitting body. She picked up the photos on the table. It appeared to just be Kays body. _'I'd better study these for the trial...'_

 _ **EVIDENCE ADDED: Crime Scene Photos**_ _(Kays body is slumped against the back wall, next to the door. She was pushed back there due to the force of the bullet.)_

Maya looked at the shattered glass, and peeked outside to the roof. Everyone seemed to be up there, and Maya thought that this would conclude her investigation in here. She made her way over to the door, when she heard some _footsteps on the other end._

 _'Who is that..?'_

* * *

Roof

May 24, 2035, 10:10 AM

"We're getting nowhere here, sir."

Nothing could be found at the roof of the building opposite of the chief prosecutors office. Edgeworth stood in his place, arms crossed, thinking.

"We need to find the gun he was talking about. Gumshoe, you go ask the nearest gun store for any records."

"No need for that."

Edgeworth looked at the bald headed man walking towards him.

"Raven... What are you doing here?"

"Well, being the prosecutor for this case, I've gotta do a little investigating myself." Raven said with a slight smile.

"Y-you're the prosecuter?! But-"

"I'm sorry, but it's already marked. You can't change this one, Mr. Edgeworth." Raven told Miles.

"N-no... I have to..."

"If it helps, you _are_ leading the investigation. I will be prosecuting in court, and I _will_ find the killer. I promise you that."

Miles straightened himself up, and nodded. "Okay... What have you found?"

"I got the records of the gun store owners. They found a person who purchased a 50 caliber sniper rifle. Check out the name." Raven explained as he handed Edgeworth a piece of paper. Franziskas snatched the paper before Miles could, and read it.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Franziska stuttered out. Miles peeked over Franziskas shoulder, and staggered back.

"Th-that name..!"

The text on the paper read:

 _Gun purchased: Barrett M107a1._

 _Buyer: Jared De Killer._

 _Time purchased: 8:50 AM._

"J-Jared... De Killer?! There's another de Killer?!" Miles stuttered out.

"That's our client. G-Godammit... If he purchased the gun..." Apollo stuttered out.

"Raven, is this real?" Edgeworth asked.

"I assure you, I got this from the owner." Croft replied. Edgeworth slowly put the paper in his pocket.

"This may very well confirm our killer."

 _ **EVIDENCE ADDED: Gun Shop Record**_ _(Shows that Jared purchased a sniper at 8:50 AM.)_

"Huh... Maybe I made the right arrest... What the..?" Tyrell saw Maya at the chief prosecutors office. She stopped at the door, and pressed her ear against it.

Then, the door slammed open.

* * *

Chief Prosecutors Office

May 24, 2035, 10:15 AM

The door burst open, causing Maya to stagger back. She felt herself being tackled to the ground. She was flipped over, her stomach pressing against the floor as she felt the weight of someone against her back.

"You... You witch... I'm gonna get that money..." The man above her mumbled out. Maya struggled, moving from side to side, but this mans lock was strong. Maya heard the unmistakable sound of a revolver hammer being pulled back. She felt the cold metal of the revolver press against the back of her head.

"This is for him..."

Maya struggled as hard as she could, but she was getting nowhere. She closed her eyes, bracing for the bullet that would punch into her skull.

She instead heard the sound of the someone running into the office. The man made the stupid mistake of shooting his gun at this person. The sound of the bullet hitting something came into Maya's ear.

 _'Who did he just kill..?'_

Maya then heard the low, gruff voice.

"Hmph... Another bullet hole for my jacket."

The man got off Maya, and she turned around to see none other then the detective that scared the devil himself.

"D-detective Badd..?"

Detective Badd stood in front of the man, looking intimidating as possible. "I'm gonna give you a chance to surrender... _Now._ "

The man aimed his gun at Badd. "Back off, old man, or you'll wind up dead, just like this girl!" The man screamed.

Badd let his jacket drop to the floor, and his lollipop fell out of his mouth. He tilted his neck to one side, cracking it.

" _You're gonna regret saying that._ "

The man extended his arm out, aiming his gun at Badd, but Tyrell grabbed it, smacking the gun out of his hand. He used his free hand to slam a fist into the mans face. The man fell to the floor, and Badd picked him up, smashing him against the desk. He punched the man in the kidney, before turning him around, grabbing the back of his head and smashing the mans face into the desk.

The man got up, and went to punch Tyrell. Tyrell raised an arm, blocking the mans punches. He rapidly threw his arms at Badd, but all of his hits were blocked by Badd. Tyrell eventually swung out a fist, connecting it to the mans face. He used his opposite hand, punching the man in the face yet again. He did five rapid punches to his stomach, before finishing him with an uppercut, smashing the mans jaw and sending him slightly up in the air. The man landed on the ground with a thick thud. Tyrell turned the man onto his stomach, and got out a pair of handcuffs.

"You're under arrest."

Maya gawked in amazement at the fight that just took place before her. Badd grabbed the mans neck, lifting him up. As he walked past Maya, Badd stretched out a hand.

"Get off your ass and on your feet." He commanded. Maya took his hand, and raised herself up.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it." Badd gruffly said as he walked out the room. Maya stared at him, thinking one thing.

 _'Why'd that man want to kill me?'_

* * *

Police Department

May 24, 2035, 12:00 PM

A woman stepped into the station. She looked around, guards everywhere doing their business, people typing away at their computers. She walked over to the main bench, to where the chief was.

"Hey."

"What d'ya need?" The chief asked this woman.

"I'm coming forth as a witness to the murder of Kay Faraday." The woman explained.

"Is that so? You wouldn't mind any questioning from the police?" The man asked.

"Not at all, honey. I'm fine with that." The woman explained. The man called for some guards, and they came over to escort this woman.

"What's your name?"

The woman looked at the two men escorting her, and smiled.

"Mira Hanna."

* * *

Justice's Apartment

May 24, 2035, 6:00 PM

"Well... We didn't get much, didn't we?" Apollo said. Maya sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I... I need to find the truth, but I can't get my mind off that attack... Why was I about to be killed again..?" Maya said.

"I dunno, Maya. You should be a bit more careful right now. People aren't taking too kindly with you." Athena explained. Maya sighed, leaning forward on her desk. She then heard her phone vibrating, and went to check it. It was a text from Edgeworth.

 _Got a witness for your case. Name is Mira Hanna. Questioning her is not avaliable at the moment, but I thought I should let you know.'_

"What is it, Miss Fey?" Athena asked.

"New witness. Some chick called Mira Hanna..." Maya said.

"I'll look into her, hold on." Athena said as she opened up Widget. She searched for Mira Hanna, and checked out multiple results.

"Have you got a photo?" Athena asked. Maya texted Miles for one, and was almost immediately responded with picture of a woman with long black hair. She had brown eyes, and looked quite gorgeous. She showed Athena the photo, and Athena nodded.

"Ah, okay. This... Is her." Athena said as she bought up a website.

"So... She's a stripper... Works at a place called 'Kittens'... Huh, I guess she's the only one to come forth at the moment." Maya read the text.

"A stripper? That'll be interesting." Apollo commented. Athena closed Widget, and Maya went back over to the couch, sitting down next to Athena.

"The trials tomorrow, and we've barely got anything... You gonna be alright, Miss Fey?" Apollo asked.

"We'll see how it goes..."

* * *

Chief Prosecutors Office

May 24, 2035, 6:30 PM

This would be the last Miles Edgeworth would see of Kay.

She was laying a hospital bed, and white cloth wrapped over her. Kay was lifted into the hospital truck, before being driven away.

Taken away from Miles forever.

Edgeworth looked down at the floor, tears starting to form in his eyes. He walked back into the chief prosecutors office, and reached into his drawer, picking out something.

A Yatagarasu badge. His own one. The one he had when he lost his prosecutors badge all those years ago. He held it in his hand, before dropping it back into the drawer. He sat in his chair, and leant over onto his desk. He buried his face into his arms, and started to _cry._

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter guys, but investigations are pretty hard to write. Well, this one is, at least. The first trial might not be all that good, but I promise you, the second investigation and trial will make up for all this. Thank you for reading.**_


	5. Turnabout Fey: Trial, Day 1

_**Well, here's the first trial, and I'm hoping this is good enough. Trust me guys, day 2 is going to BIG. Like, REALLY FREAKING BIG. Also, sorry if this story doesn't get updated as much (I blame it on me getting hooked on RWBY lately.)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Justice's Apartment

May 25, 2035, 7:10 AM

Maya had only gotten half an hour of sleep the previous night. Most of the time in the darkness was spent thinking, and trying not to get night terrors. The scene of Kays death kept replaying in her head, over and over... In fact, the thirty minute sleep she got was full of a nightmare about Kays death. She couldn't get over the fact that someone had tried to kill her, and that Kay had sacrificed herself for her.

Maya sat up on the coach, running a hand down her face. She looked out the window to her left to see grey skies, and what seemed to be rain lightly beating against the window. Cars drove down the road, the tires smashing against puddles, spraying the sidewalk. Maya walked over to the table to bring up the holographic evidence she had.

 _'Little Thief, Autopsy report, Crime scene photos, the bullet wound... This strange badge...'_ Maya zoomed in on the badge. She tried to think about where she had seen this before, but nothing was coming to mind at all.

"Yatagarasu's badge."

Maya turned around to see where the voice came from. It was Athena, dressed in a long red singlet, that covered her down to her knees. It was Apollos singlet. Maya knew she probably wasn't wearing anything under that singlet. "A Yatagarasu's badge?"

"Yep. Kays father was part of that group. Did you forget?" Athena asked as she walked over to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

"Oh, yeah... It was everywhere in the papers." Maya commented.

 _ **EVIDENCE UPDATED: Yatagarasu Badge**_ _(The badge Kay wore to show off her identity as a Great Thief.)_

"Did you get any sleep?" Athena asked as she poured her coffee into her mug, and also making one for Maya.

"Barely..." Maya groaned as she placed a hand on her forehead. She saw Athena place a coffee mug at her wooden desk. She took a sip of it, trying to wake herself up.

"Well, there's only one witness... You can try and pin it on her, but if it turns out she's innocent, the only thing you can do is prove Jared didn't do anything." Athena said. Maya scrolled over to the next piece of evidence, and saw that it was a piece of paper.

"What's this? A gun shop record? I didn't know of this..." Maya zoomed in on the paper, and placed one hand on her mouth.

"Jared purchased the gun?!" Maya gasped. Athena nodded.

"It seems so..." Athena sighed. "Maya, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Maya spun her chair around to face Athena, "Hm?"

"Yesterday, in the detention center, when you didn't believe Jared... Don't you have that Magatama thing, that Phoenix always had? Couldn't you tell if he was lying or not?" Athena asked.

Maya's eyes widened. _'The Magatama...'_

"I... I broke it... Five years ago... I was gonna get a new one, or at least try to, but... B-but..."

"Maya, I know what happened to Kurain. I don't want you to go through the torture of reminding yourself." Athena said.

 _"Nick, where are you going?! Nick!"_

 _CRASH._

 _"No... Shit... Godammit, no... Nick!"_

"Gah!" Maya recoiled at the sudden flashback she had. She clutched her chest, breathing heavily.

"Maya? You alright?" Athena asked. Maya looked up at her, and forced a smile.

"I-I'll be alright... Thanks for asking."

Just then, Apollo walked out, shirtless and in his red jeans. He glared at Athena. "That's my shirt, thank you very much."

"You can't wear a singlet into court!" Athena complained.

"I'm not! I just... Give it back, please."

Athena sighed, and walked back over to the bedroom to get changed. Apollo shot his look over to Maya. "You doing okay? I feel a little bad about yesterday."

"It's fine, Apollo... I needed that. I shouldn't be such an idiot." Maya told him, smiling.

"Don't call yourself that. The guys father kidnapped you, I can't blame ya." Apollo reminded her. Maya took a sip of her coffee, smiling slightly at the floor. "Thanks, Apollo..."

Athena walked in with her white button up shirt and yellow skirt on. She was only missing her blue tie and yellow blazer. She threw Apollos singlet into his face, covering his entire head. When the singlet fell off, it revealed an Apollo who looked _very_ unimpressed. "You're hilarious, Athena."

"I know I am."

* * *

Location: ?

May 25, 2035

A crowd of people gathered around a wooden stage, all chanting one thing.

"Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

The word had been preacher earlier that Maya Fey wasn't as innocent as she looks. They thrusted one fist in the air, chanting and yelling. Eventually, a man walked up to the wooden stage. The leader of this entire project. He held one hand in the air, silencing everyone. The crowd went quiet for this one man.

"Ladies and gentleman! I'm sure you have gathered here on the recent note that everyone heard. It is indeed a true fact! One that's almost unbelievable, but then again," the man started to walk to the right side of the stage, "this world is full on strange things."

The man switched directions, both hands behind his back. "It is true, that _**Maya Fey killed Phoenix Wright!**_ It is the very reason he's been missing for these last five years! You were all fooled into thinking he was M.I.A, when in fact," the man turned to look at the crowd, "he was K.I.A."

The crowd went into an uproar, holding fists in the air, again changing the sentence.

"Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

The man held a hand in the air. "This is why Miss Fey deserves death! Phoenix was great man. Sure, he had one time of a downfall, but he rose! And he rose greatly. He was honored by a lot of you, I'm sure of it. However, we cannot kill Miss Fey as of now! The cops will be on our asses in two seconds. We must wait for the darkness of night! It is then that we will strike. We will separate you into squads. Some of you will go to the Justice Law Agency, which is where Maya will be. Our objective isn't only to kill Maya," the man knew that the crowd would react wildly to his next sentence.

" _ **We must kill everyone she has ever loved**_ **.** "

The crowd all held one fist in the air, cheering. The man smirked. "I know some of you want to get revenge on a certain few for different reasons. You do not have to kill them, but they must be seriously hurt in some way. We will attack the Chief Prosecutors Office, as well a place where her cousin, Pearl Triton and her husband, Luke Triton, will be! They are located in quite a nice house, so be on the lookout!"

The crowd cheered once again, the man laughed slightly. "We are as excited as you are! Tonight, the old generation falls, and anew rises! Tonight, we burn the witch! Tonight, _**Maya Feys corpse will be paraded around the city!**_ "

The crowd couldn't be anymore wild. They were chanting the sentence yet again. "Burn the witch! Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

"Now, some of you may be asking 'How do you know Maya Fey killed Phoenix Wright?' Well. I got your answer," the man held out his hand to reveal a circular black item, "right here."

The black item projected a large audio wave. "When I play this audio, not a single bit of doubt will be left in anyone's minds, that Maya Fey is the witch who killed Phoenix!"

The man prepared the audio. As he hit the play button, he only thought one thing.

 _'This is where your end comes, Maya Fey._

 _ **Tonight is the night you die.'**_

* * *

District Court

Courtroom #1, Gallery

May 25, 2035, 9:40 AM

After their marriage, Pearl Triton had moved in with Luke in London. She had lived there for the past four years. It truly was spectacular to live in the great city with the best gentleman she knew. They first met when Phoenix and Maya decided to visit the Professor after so many years. They decided to bring Pearl along too, as she had barely been overseas. When she met Luke, it was what one would generally call 'love at first sight.'

For the week they spent with each other, it was the greatest week of Pearl's life. Luke was a proper gentleman, and a the Special Someone Pearl had been searching for. They made themselves a couple by the end of the week, and kept a distant relationship. After the burning of Kurain, Pearl had no place to stay other than Luke's place. She moved in with him, and after a year, they were engaged.

This would be the first time visiting Maya in four years. When she had heard she became an attorney, she packed her bags and rushed her and Luke immediately to Maya's location. Although they missed her first case, they were just in time for her second. Pearl and Luke sat eagerly in the Gallery, watching as other people filled up the court.

"How're you feeling, Pearl?" Luke asked his wife.

"A little nervous... I haven't seen Mystic Maya in so long... I hope she goes well." Pearl said nervously, chewing her thumbnails.

"I haven't seen Maya in... God knows how many years. I hope she can still forgive me for accusing her of being a witch..." Luke said sadly. Pearl grabbed Luke's hand, squeezing it.

"She's not the type to hold a grudge to anyone. I know her." Pearl reassured him. Luke smiled at Pearl.

"Thanks for that..."

Pearl leaned over, kissing Luke's cheek. "Anything for you, Luke."

* * *

District Court

Defendant Lobby #4

May 25, 2035, 9:50 AM

Maya paced back and forth in the lobby, butterflies in her stomach. She chewed her thumb, slightly nervous. She wanted to find Kays killer, but she can't afford to screw up. Kay needs justice. She deserves it.

"Miss Fey."

Maya looked up to see Miles Edgeworth and his wife, Franziska. They stood by the entrance.

"H-hey, Mr. Edgeworth... Are you prosecuting today?" Maya asked.

"Unfortunately, no... Raven Croft has taken that spot. I tried to change it, but even with my power, once a prosecutor is assigned, there's no way to change it."

 _'Raven Croft... Great...'_

"I trust Mr. Croft to find the truth. I hope he does anyway, and I hope you do everything in your power to find the bastard behind this." Miles told Maya.

"I'll try..."

"Don't screw up, Maya Fey. I, too, am trusting you with this." Franziska told Maya.

"Thanks..."

Maya looked up at the clock. It was almost time. Time to start this trial.

"We'll be watching from the gallery. Good luck." Franziska told Maya as she and Miles walked into the courtroom. Maya looked over at Apollo and Athena, who were in their usual courtroom attire.

"Maya, you're forgetting something." Apollo reminded her as he held out an attorneys badge. Maya took it in her hand, and hooked it onto the collar of her jacket.

 _They see you as small and helpless_  
 _They see you as just a child_  
 _Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

Maya took a deep breath and started to walk over to the courtroom doors.

 _Prepare for your greatest moments_  
 _Prepare for your finest hour_  
 _The dream that you've always dreamed is_  
 _suddenly about to flower._

Maya placed her hands on both courtroom doors. She looked down at the floor, panic in her eyes.

 _We are lightning,_  
 _Straying from the thunder,_  
 _Miracles of ancient wonder._

Maya looked bravely up at the doors. Energy in her eyes, she pushed open both doors with all her strength.

 _This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
And victory is in a simple soul. _

* * *

District Court

Courtroom #1

May 25, 2035, 10:00 AM

 **Day 1**

 **Court is now in session.**

 **ALL RISE**

The gavel slammed down, marking the start of the trial.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ja-"

 ** _STOP!_**

Raven raised both fingerless hands up to his face, and pressed the button on the small contraption wrapped around his hands, releasing five claws on each hand. He raised the claws in the air, before slamming them down onto the desk.

"Continue."

The judge stared wide eyed at the prosecutor, before clearing his throat.

Anyway... The court is now in session for the trial of Jared de Killer."

"The prosecution is ready."

Maya stayed slumped over at her bench, sweat already in her forehead.

"Th-the defence is ready."

"Prosecutor Croft, give your opening statement."

"On May 24, 9:20 AM, an assassin stood at the top of a hotel opposite the Chief Prosecutors Office. He had a 50 caliber sniper rifle, and he shot one Miss Kay Faraday in the right lung."

 _'The bullet was meant for me... Maybe I should save that point for later.'_

"The assassin was none other than this very defendant. If I may, I would like to bring up the sniper in question."

Raven sent out a holographic sniper rifle to the middle of the courtroom.

"The gun files we have here," Raven opened a small window which showed a piece of a paper, "we know Mr. de Killer purchased a Barrett M107a1. These things are quite powerful, and it's safe to say that Kay died quite a painful death." Raven sadly spoke, looking down at the floor.

"Raven, there was no need to bring up the pain in which Kay died. She's at peace now. Let's leave it at that." Maya growled at the prosecutor.

"Hmph. Very well. First, the prosecution would like to call detective Tyrell Badd to the stand to outline the facts of this case." Raven stated. The judge nodded.

"Very well. The detective may take the stand!"

Tyrell Badd walked slowly up to the stand. Bags under his eyes, a burning red in his eyes. It's obvious he didn't get a single ounce of sleep. The court was too damn scared to speak, as it seemed this guy would kill one of them for saying a single word.

"Ahem... Detective? We would like you to outline the facts of this case." Raven asked kindly. Badd glared over at him, his eyes bulging.

"...Fine. If it makes you feel any better. It sure as hell ain't gonna help me..."

Raven sent out a birds eye view map of the street that the Chief Prosecutors Office is located. Badd marked inside the office. "This is where Maya Fey was standing... The sniper was right here," Badd marked the opposite building, "and when he shot, Kay... Being the hero she was, pushed Maya out of the way... Sacrificed herself. Her body was... L-Launched into the wall... God..." Tyrell wiped his face with his hand, before looking back up again, "her body slumped over here. You've explained the rest, Mr. Croft... Now get me the hell out of here so I can grieve..."

Maya couldn't help but wipe a tear from her eye. Tyrell loved Kay, almost as if they were blood related. Losing her was like losing his daughter. "Tyrell... I'm so sorry for Kays death... I promise we'll find the real killer... She gave her life her me... I need to find some way to even it out with her." Maya soothingly told Tyrell. Badd didn't say a word as he walked away from court. Maya sighed, looking at the desk.

 _ **EVIDENCE ADDED: Map**_ _(Location of killer and victim during the murder.)_

"Ahem. Now, Jared de Killer, the defendant, is son of one Shelly de Killer, who has been executed. It seemed he had a child before his death. The prosecution would like to bring Jared de Killer to the stand!"

The judge nodded, "Very well. Defendant, please report to the stand immediately."  
Jared got up from his seat, walking over to the stand. The courtroom started to get loud, chatter echoing through the room. Jared held both hands behind his back, and gave a slight bow to the judge.  
"Defendant, state your name and occupation."  
"Jared de Killer. I, as of now, am an assassin in training."  
Ravens eyes turned red immediately. "What?!"  
"A-an assassin?!" The judge stuttered.  
" _In training_. I haven't killed anyone yet, nor do I plan to." Jared told everyone.  
"V-very... Very well. Please give testimony on your actions during the killing."

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

 **What I Was Doing**

 _I was simply on my way home from the supermarket._

 _When I heard quite a loud gunshot._

 _Although everyone ran, I knew the gunshot wasn't aimed for me._

 _So I wasn't afraid, and I didn't run. Now look where I am._

"Hmm... You're saying you have nothing to do with the killing?" His Honor asked.

"Correct. That detective arrested me on no basis."

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

Ravens eyes went red as he slammed both claws down on his desk. "You were the only one at the crime scene! Detective Badd also reported you were wearing the same clothes as the killer! That's good enough for me!"

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"It would be pretty hard to tell the killers clothes from the opposite building!" Apollo called out.

"Then explain why he was the only one at the crime scene!" Raven yelled.

"He already did in his testimony!" Apollo answered back. Ravens eyes went to a kind brown.

"Well, then. Let's proceed with the cross examination to see if that testimony is good enough, shall we?"

"You got this, Maya. Try to make him look as innocent as possible." Apollo told Maya.

"Alright."

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 **What I Was Doing**

 _I was simply on my way home from the supermarket._

 _When I heard quite a loud gunshot._

 _Although everyone ran, I knew the gunshot wasn't aimed for me._

 _ **HOLD IT!**_

"So you knew the gunshot wasn't aimed for you?" Maya asked.

"Correct."

"And how exactly did you know that?!" Raven asked. Jared gave a serious look to Maya.

"Show him, if you will."

 _'I have a piece of evidence that can prove that Jared knew he wasn't in any danger? What was it... Oh, I know!'_

 ** _TAKE THAT!_**

Maya sent out the crime scene photos. "As you can see, one of these photos shows smashed glass. The bullet burst through the glass, which would emit a sound. If Jared heard glass, and he was around the supermarket area, then he would be far away from any bullet or danger!" Maya cried out.

"Grr..." Ravens eyes went.

"Excellent, Miss Fey." Jared complimented.

"Well, that proves why he was the only one at the crime scene. Raven, do you have any objections?" The judge asked. Raven thought and thought, and eventually his eyes opened to reveal a kind brown.

"None at all. I do believe this is one big lie, but I have no evidence to back it up. I do, however, have a witness with me who can provide useful information on the topic. She is the only witness to come forth as of now." Rave stated.

 _'This must be that Mira Hanna we heard about earlier...'_

"The prosecution calls the witness to the stand!"

A woman with short black hair, glowing blue eyes, a red shirt and black jeans that had tears in it stepped up to the witness stand. She didn't seem like the kind to be a stripper at first, but then Maya noticed her bust size.

 _'Goddamn... I almost feel jealous... Gah! Focus, Maya!'_

"Ahem... Witness. State your name and... Occupation." Raven asked with kind brown eyes. The woman crossed her arms, smirking at Raven.

"Mira Hanna. I'm what you would call an... Exotic dancer. You can also take me home whenever you like, honey." She winked. Raven remained his kind posture. "Please remember you're in a courthouse. I'd rather for you to not be embarrassing yourself in front of others."

Mira laughed, "I'm just kidding with ya. I'm happy to answer any and all questions."

The judges eyes narrowed down, and he cleared his throat. "We'd... Like you to give testimony on the murder of Kay Faraday. Please state what you were doing at the time of murder."

Mira smiled. "Of course, Your Honor. But first... Who are you?" Mira asked as she looked over at Apollo.

"Huh? You mean me?" Apollo asked as he pressed his finger again this forehead. Mira slightly giggled.

"I don't see any other sexy men in this courtroom. Yes, I'm talking to you."

Apollo slumped down on his bench, sweating. "Uhm... This is the first time I've used this line ever, but... I'm a married man, sorry."  
Mira snickered, "Doesn't make you any different in my books."

Apollo could _feel_ Athenas glare in the side of his head. "Then... That's a problem..."

Mira slightly laughed, waving her hand in front of her face. "I'm just joking with ya, honey. One thing I can't stand is betrayal. You're faithful to your wife. I like that."

"Yeah... He _better_ be faithful to his wife, _shouldn't he?_ " Athena growled.

"Please, Athena... Not right now..."

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

 **What I Saw**

 _I was on my way to work._

 _Then, I heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot, followed by the impact of it hitting something._

 _I immediately ran forward, towards the club._

 _'I have a few questions about that testimony... I may need to press them...'_

"The defence may give its cross examination."

Maya nodded, "Understood. But first, I'd like for you to mark your location on the map." Maya said as she sent out the birds eye view of the street. Mira studied it closely, before marking her spot on the map. She was next to the building the sniper laid on, and she was facing the sidewalk next to the Chief Prosecutors Office.

"Alright... I'll start my cross examination now."

 _'Time to cross examine a stripper... And I thought a parrot was weird enough...'_

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 **What I Saw**

 _I was on my way to work._

 _ **HOLD IT!**_

"At 9:20 in the morning? That's a little odd..." Maya questioned. Mira held her nails out in front of her, "We have practise in the mornings. I try to get as much in... Wanna please the audience, you know."

"Uh huh... Okay, please continue..." Maya said as she held one hand over her mouth, intensely thinking.

 _Then, I heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot, followed by the impact of it hitting something._

 _ **HOLD IT!**_

"What exactly did the impact sound like?" Apollo asked as he pressed his finger against his forehead.

"Glass shattering. Didn't the bullet go through the window or something?" Mira stated.

"Correct... Man, you keep your testimony vague..." Apollo commented.

 _I immediately ran forward, towards the club._

 _ **OBJECTION!**_

"You ran forward? Towards the club?" Athena asked immediately after objecting. Mira nodded. "Yep!"

Apollo gave an odd look towards Mira. "Odd... Because that would be the _opposite_ direction I'd run in."

"Huh?"

"If you ran forward, this is where you'd go..." Athena bought up the map. She marked the path of Miras running.

 ** _TAKE THAT!_**

"You'd go next to the Chief Prosecutors Office. Which is exactly where the sniper shot at!" Athena yelled.

"Gh..." Mira stuttered.

"Now tell me, Miss Hanna," Apollo said as he slammed both fists on his desk.

"Why exactly would you put yourself," Athena slammed one hand down on the desk in front of her. Then, in sync, Apollo and Athena both moved their left hands over the right side of their body, before thrusting it towards the witness stand together, showing off their wedding rings.

" _ **Right where the danger was?!**_ " They both yelled together.

Maya couldn't help but be impressed at the teamwork the couple had.

"G-Gah..." Mira stuttered out, holding her left arm tightly as she staggered back.

 ** _STOP!_**

Raven slammed one set of claws down on the desk in front of him. "What is the point of this?! Nothing, I tell you! Nothing!" Raven yelled.

"I have a feeling this witness is telling the truth... But that begs the question. Why would she run in front of danger?" His Honor asked.

"I think a therapy session should be of help here." Athena stated. Ravens eyes immediately went red.

"A therapy session?! What in gods name are you taking about?"

Athena turned on Widget, before running a hand over the holographic screen in front her, activating the gadget. "I'm talking about this little guy. It's just to check, nothing more." Athena said.

"Hmph... Fine. I look forward to seeing this great technological wonder!" Raven cheered as his eyes returned brown.

"You alright with this, Miss Hanna?" Athena asked.

Mira did _not_ look okay with it.

"W-What's that thing... Going to expose..?" Mira asked.

"The truth, Miss Hanna."

Miras eyes widened, and she gripped her arm tighter.

"The... Truth... N-no..."

"I need some testimony on why you ran towards the club."

"O...Okay..."

"Maya, you reckon you can find the inconsistent emotion in the upcoming testimony? If there _is_ one?" Athena asked Maya.

"Well... I'll try. See how it goes."

 _The club... It's a place of safety for me! I knew I'd be safe there!_

 **JOY: LOW**

 **SADNESS: MEDIUM**

 _ **GOT IT!**_

"Mira, you're talking about the club like it's a place of safety." Maya stated.

"I-It is..."

"You know we're reading your emotions, right? You can't hide them. And you sure can't hide the sadness you're feeling when you talk about the club." Maya stated.

"C-crap..."

"Now tell me," Maya thrust her left hand towards the witness stand, an accusing finger stretched out, "why do you feel sadness when you talk about the strip club?"

Mira clutched her eyes tightly, gripping onto her arm. "I... They..."

Maya slammed her hands down on the desk. "The truth of this place comes out once and for all! It's not a safe haven... _**It's a nightmare!**_ "

Mira gripped the sides of her head. "No! Don't say that! They'll... They'll kill me!" Mira cried.

"K-kill you..?"

"Maya... As much as this pains her, the noise level is going down." Athena told Maya.

 **NOISE LEVEL: 50%**

 _'Hmm... So if the strip club wasn't a safe haven... Why'd she run in that direction?'_

"Mira, please give testimony on why you ran in that direction... Truthfully." Maya said.

"I... I..."

"Please, Mira."

Mira looked over at Maya, and felt a great sense of trust in her. Maya was someone who could help her. Mira was close to opening up to Maya.

 _I just ran, okay?! I was terrified when I realized I was in line of fire!_

 **HAPPINESS: LARGE**

 _ **GOT IT!**_

"Oh, God... This isn't right at all..." Maya covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

"You... You found 'that'?"

"Mira... You're experiencing joy when you said you were in line of fire... Why is this?" Maya asked. Mira gripped her arm, looking down at the floor.

"Mira... _What's happened to you?_ "

"I... I... I'm... I was going to be _free_..."

"Free?" Maya asked. She didn't like where this was going.

"Free of Tian... Free of that club... Free of all those people that... That treat me like _shit!_ All that sniper had to do... Was shoot me in the head!"

The courtroom stayed silent, and Mira gripped the sides of the witness stand. "I'm... A failure..." She sobbed as tears dropped onto the witness stand.

 **NOISE LEVEL: 0%**

 ** _Bye-Bye_**

"I come here to testify, because I want to help... I want to help Kay... She deserved better... She knew what it was like!"

"She... Knew what it was like? What do you mean by that?" Maya asked.

"She... She knew Tian as well... That prick... He's the boss of our club. That guy, he just wants money. If he doesn't get what he wants..." Mira looked up from the stand, "he **_kills_**."

Maya staggered back, arms slightly bent. "Wait... Are you saying Kay..."

Mira crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm sorry to say, but... **_Kay Faraday was a prostitute._** "

The entire defence stand shot back, "WHAT?!"

The courtroom exploded into chatter, and Maya couldn't be anymore surprised.

 _'Kay... Was a prostitute?! Wait...'_

"So this Tian guy... You say he kills if the worker doesn't pay up?" Maya asked.

"If the rumours are true... But there's been girls that have gone missing before..."

"Than this means you've helped greatly, Mira!" Maya cheered. Mira raised a hand to her chest.

"I... I did?"

"We have another suspect! Tian... What's his last name?"

" _ **Kitaki.**_ "

Apollo sprung back. "KITAKI?! They had another one?! And he owns a strip club?" Apollo yelled.

"Yeah... He's a dangerous guy... He's probably gonna come find me after this trial..."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Maya said as she gave Mira a slight smile.

"Y-you won't?"

"I'll do everything in my power."

Maya was silenced by the sounds of Ravens claws slamming together, as he attempted to clap. "Bravo, Miss Fey. You have not only found out that another suspect is out there," Ravens eyes went red as he put on an evil grin, "but that Kay Faraday was a _**whore**_."

Maya gritted her teeth, and shot a glare at Raven. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh, excuse me. It's just another word for stripper, or prostitute. I did not think you'd get so offended."

The gavel slammed down. "That's enough, Mr. Croft. We must find this Tian Kitaki and have him in court tomorrow. As of now, I must prolong this trial." The gavel slammed down yet again.

"Court is adjourned!"

* * *

District Court

Defendant Lobby #4

May 25, 2035, 1:05 PM

"I must thank you for believing me in there, Miss Fey. I trust you will find this Mr. Kitaki guilty, as he seems like a high level suspect as of now." Jared told Maya.

"Yeah... I'm starting to trust you a bit more, Jared."

"A de Killer never breaks trust. I assure you, I did nothing."

Maya heard the lobby doors open, and she was tackled to the ground by a hug. She recognised who it was.

"Pearly?!"

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl squeaked as she wrapped her cousin up tighter. "You were excellent in there!"

"Thanks, Pearly..."

Maya eventually released from Pearl's grip, and saw her husband, Luke, walking up to her. Maya wrapped one arm around Luke, hugging him.

"Long time, no see. How've you been treating my little cousin?" Maya asked Luke.

"As best as a gentleman can treat a lady!" Luke replied. Pearl slightly giggled. "He's amazing!"

Maya saw two more people walk into the lobby.

"Hey, Mr and Mrs Edgeworth!" Pearl chirped.

Franziska slightly smiled at the young girl. "Mrs. Triton. It's been a while."

Miles, on the other hand, gripped his arm tightly, looking at the floor. Maya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing she never told you about her other work?"

Miles looked up at Maya. "'I'm... I'm still finding it hard to believe..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth..."

"Don't blame yourself. At least now I know. It... It doesn't change my feelings for her in any way... She needed money, I'm sure. And... I wasn't exactly the best of support..." Miles sighed.

"We've got no time to waste, Mr. Edgeworth. All of you, go down to the crime scene, see if you can find something. I'm gonna go check the strip club out and see if Mr. Kitaki has anything to say." Maya told the group.

"Wait, we should come with you." Athena told Maya. She shook her head. "I'll be fine, Athena. Plus... If it does go south, I don't want anyone else to die."

Athena looked sadly at Maya. "I... Okay... Good luck, Maya."

"Thank you. We've got no time to waste, so let's get moving!"

The group stepped out into the street. As most of them made their way to the Chief Prosecutors Office, Maya walked towards the Kittens Strip Club.

 _It's time to find the real killer behind this case... Once and for all!'_

* * *

 _ **So, you should all have a killer down in your heads now. I'm not gonna confirm not deny if that killer is the true one or not ;) The next chapters are gonna be BIG. Prepare yourselves.**_

 _ **The song in this chapter: This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Turnabout Fey: Investigation, Day 2

_**Get ready for some serious shit to go down, readers. Day 2 is gonna be the reason this story is called a Feel Train. Also, I want to take the time to thank you guys. This is my most successful story to date! With 1,200 views, 16 reviews, 15 Favorites amd 17 Followers, I can't thank all of you enough! I have been so excited to release this story, and I'm glad people like it!**_

 _ **Also, shout out to the Arctic Monkeys for being the music to help me write this chapter.**_

 _ **Now, on with the second investigation!**_

* * *

Kittens

May 25, 2035, 1:10 PM

Maya Fey walked along the sidewalk, the grey clouds looming over her, threatening to bring down rain at any second. She was currently thinking about the questions she would ask Tian.

 _'The bullet was aiming for me... How can I explain that?'_

She got closer and closer towards the strip club. Cars drove past on the road next to her, their tires rolling along the wet pavement. The club wouldn't be open right now, but it would be in practise, if Mira was right about the times. Maya had never been to a strip club, not even a male one. It was kinda odd to think about, but living in Kurain made things hard. Even after Kurain was burnt down, she never really left Themis.

She was practically dead to the world for five years.

That plan she had... It was still in progress. Was it even working? She didn't know. Maybe it was stupid. Maya crossed her arms, trying to warm herself up in the cold. She finally rounded a corner to the see the club itself. The word _Kittens_ was supposed to be lighted with neon, but the light was dead, and would only come to life at night. Maya heard the booming music coming from inside the club. She opened up one door, stepping inside. She could hear insults coming from a male inside.

"What the hell are you doing? It is anything BUT dancing!"

Maya started to walk down the long hallway. A door on the left lead to the room where this man would be. It was undoubtedly Tian. She walked down the long hallway, posters on her left of women with rather revealing clothes, and other ads that seemed out of place.

"You're getting me LIMP! Come on!"

Maya slightly cringed at the mans insults to whoever was currently dancing. She eventually came near the open door, and saw a man sitting in a sofa in front of a stage. On the stage was a steel pole, with a woman holding onto the pole with one hand, spinning herself. The woman only wore panties, and her bra had been taken off, fully exposing her breasts. Maya walked over to the man sitting in the sofa. He had slightly Asian eyes, and was quite skinny, but was decorated with a bunch of tattoos on his arms. He wore a black singlet, and had a bald head. He held a boombox in his left arm, blaring extremely loud music that was annoying as all hell to Maya. The girl dancing noticed Maya, and slightly froze up. "What the hell 'av you stopped for?" The man sitting in the sofa asked, before turning her head towards Maya. "Keep going, c'mon!" The man shouted at the girl before speaking to Maya.

"Hmm... Your chest area could use some work... But you got some nice hips, sweetie, and I'm sure you've got a fine ass to go with it. I'll talk to you in a bit, just 'old on." The man said. Maya placed one hand on her hip, sighing. She felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment.

"I'm not here for a job. I'm here to ask some questions. Are you Tian Kitaki?" Maya asked. The man turned his head towards the girl dancing, ignoring Maya.

"Yep. I'll get to your questions in a bit. Just 'ang on." Tian said, pointing towards the couches near the bar at the right side of the stage, signalling Maya to go sit down.

Maya didn't budge.

"I need to ask those questions _now._ Can you please turn off the music?" Maya shouted, trying to sound louder than the blaring music, which was becoming increasingly difficult. Tian continued to ignore Maya.

"Sweetie, just sit down. I'll give you all the attention ya want in a bit." The man kept waving his hand towards the couches. Maya still didn't move.

"They're about Kay Faraday! She worked here, right?!" Maya shouted. She would expect Tian to immediately cooperate, but he instead continued to ignore her.

"Yeah, yeah, she does, okay? I'll be with ya in a bit." Tian said. Maya's eyes widened.

"She's dead, you know! I thought you'd care!" Maya shouted.

"Sweetie, I'm getting a bit sick of this. I know Kays dead, but I don't care. At this rate, I'm about to kick you out." Tian angrily said to Maya. The dancer felt extremely awkward, but continued to move her hips slowly. Maya felt rage overcome her at Tians disinterest in one of his workers' _death!_ Maya stepped towards Tian, a glare in her eyes that could melt led. "I'm giving you one last chance to shut off the music and answer my questions." She growled.

"Listen, my dancer is more important than a whores death to me, okay? Sit down." Tian growled at Maya.

"You mean the dancer who thinks this place is a _nightmare?_ Every single one of your workers hates this place! And don't you _dare_ call Kay something like a _whore!_ She was a better person than you in every aspect!" Maya shouted. Tian finally gave up, and fully ignored Maya, simply staring at the dancer, who couldn't feel any more awkward.

That did it.

Maya grabbed Tians boombox, much to his demise, and held it in the air, before flinging it towards the bar, completely smashing it into some pieces, and causing the music to stop, finally getting some silence in the club. Tian stood up and put his hands on the back of his head, "What the fuck?! What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with _you?!_ You are resisting interrogation! I'm an _attorney,_ I'll have you know, and I _will_ arrest you if you keep ignoring me!" Maya screamed. Tian continued to stare in shock at his broken boombox.

"M-my baby..."

Maya looked up at the dancer, who mouthed 'Thank You' to Maya. The attorney watched as the dancer walked away from the stage, and Tian turned his head to her.

"Hey, get the hell back here!" Tians attempts were failed as the dancer walked off stage and into the dressing rooms. Tian turned his body towards Maya, who stood with one hand on her hip.

"You gonna answer my questions now?"

Tian couldn't be any more infuriated with Maya, and he placed two hands on her chest, shoving Maya back.

"You bitch..."

Maya slightly stumbled back, but didn't fall. She bunched up her hands into fists, and shot a death stare towards Tian. Now she _was pissed._ Maya charged forward, shoving Tian towards the stage. Tians ass hit the stage, and he placed his hands on the stage to balance himself. Maya then ran over to Tian, and leant over the man, getting on top of him and placing an elbow to his neck. She glared at him as he struggled beneath her.

"I'm am _this_ close to chopping your balls off with a hatchet. Answer. My. Questions." Maya growled.

Maya had gotten physically stronger over the past five years, that's for sure. Although she didn't look it, she could certainly knock Tian out with one punch. Tian knew that as she held her strong arms against his neck.

"O-okay... Fine, you got me..."

Maya released her arms from his neck. She sighed. "Finally."

"What'd ya want to know?"

Maya walked over to the bar, Tian following her. "First, I'd like a drink. Then, I'll start asking you some questions." Maya told Tian.

"Alright... Now first of all, there are rumours that you have killed previous workers for not getting enough cash when they're out with a guy. Can you confirm this?" Maya asked Tian. She decided to go straight to the point.

"Jesus Christ... They don't have any evidence of this." Tian growled, pouring some Jim Bean into a glass of ice.

"Girls that work here have gone missing, Tian. Can you explain that?" Maya asked.

"Nope. It's a pure coincidence." Tian told Maya as he got out the Coke to mix with the Jim Bean.

"Sorry if I find that hard to believe."

"Everyone does."

Maya glared at the man. If only she had her Magatama... That would certainly help.

"Now... Do you know me?" Maya asked. Tian scoffed.

"O-of course not."

He stuttered. That's a sign of nervousness. Maya knew he was lying. But she had never seen this guy in her life.

"How do you know me, Tian?"

Tian got increasingly nervous by the second. He placed the glass down on the bar bench, and Maya took it, downing the entire drink in one second.

"I-I swear I don't... I ne-" Tian was silenced by Maya slamming her glass down on the bar bench, shattering it into pieces. She has now gone bad cop.

"I don't like it when people lie to me, Tian..." Maya felt blood drip from her hand as pieces of glass pierced into her right hand. She ignored the pain, simply staring down at the bar bench.

"Now tell me," Maya bunched up her hand into a fist, causing more blood to flow, "just how the _**HELL**_ do you know me?!" Maya shouted, raising her bloody right hand in the air, shooting a death stare at the man.

Tian stayed silent, stuttering, trying to find words to say. "I-I-I don't know wh-"

Maya slammed her fist down. The pain was absolutely enormous, but she ignored it.

"This club... It's a nice place." Maya said as she walked over behind the bar, and next to Tian.

"It's a shame that every worker hates this place." Maya growled. She reached under the bar, and felt the familiar wood of a baseball bat tape to the bottom of the bar bench. "It would be a shame if, say, someone..." She grabbed it, and held it in her right hand, tapping it in her left hand.

" _Were to destroy it?_ " Maya shot a look at Tian as she raised the baseball bat in the air. Tian swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Y-you're not gonna smash anything... Are ya?" Tian asked. Maya scoffed.

"If you answer my questions, the place remains unharmed, and you do, too. First of all... You got any cigarettes?" Maya asked. Tian immediately reached into his pocket, pulling out a small packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Maya had never smoked in her life, but now would be the best time. She placed the smoke in her mouth, and lit it. Her first instinct was to cough from its taste, but she held it in, taking it out and blowing a puff of smoke.

"Now, tell me Tian," Maya placed the tip of the baseball under Tians chin, lifting his head up, locking her eyes with his.

" _How. Do. You. Know. Me_."

Maya was the original target. This guy obviously knew her, and once she found out how, it could lead her to the truth.

"Actually, I'll ask another question." Maya said. She placed the cigarette in her mouth. She then slammed the baseball down on the bar bench, and ran the baseball bat along the bench, knocking over shot glasses.

"If you were going to shoot one of Kays friends, would she be the kind to be heroic? Say," Maya dropped the last shot glass, staring at Tian.

"The kind to take a bullet for that friend?"

Tian straightened up, "Without a doubt!"

Maya raised one eyebrow. "Quick answer. It's almost as if... That's happened before." Maya said curiously as she walked over to the TV above the bar. Maya took the cigarette out of her mouth, blowing out a puff a smoke, before chucking the cigarette down to her feet, and stomping on it to put it out. It was a quick smoke, but she was afraid any more could cause her to go into a coughing fit.

"I-I..." Tian stuttered.

Maya suddenly raised the baseball bat up, smashing it against the TV, causing it to break into pieces.

"If you tell me how you know me, that'll be the only thing I'll smash." Maya said as the TV fell to the ground behind her as she faced Tian.

"N-no! Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!" Tian shouted. Maya placed the tip of the baseball bat under his chin, staring him in the eyes.

"The _truth._ Or it's gonna hurt you."

Tian swallowed a lump in his throat, "Y-Y... You killed Phoenix Wright, you witch..."

Maya's eyes narrowed. "What?!"

"You killed Phoenix... And you're gonna _pay._ "

Maya glared at Tian as he gave his most intimidating look. Much to her regret, he wasn't lying. Maya dropped the bat, and walked away from Tian.

"Thanks... For finally answering my question. Now," Maya grabbed both of Tians arms, and put them together, wrist against wrist, and started to escort him out of the club.

"You're under arrest under suspicion of the murder of Kay Faraday. I'm taking you in, but first," Maya leaned into his ear.

"Where's Mira Hanna?"

"S-she left... With a guy, wanted to borrow her... I can give you address." Tian stuttered.

"I'd like that." Maya told him. Tian told Maya the address, and Maya made a mental note of it, before walking Tian out of the strip club.

* * *

Apartments

May 25, 2035, 3:00 PM

"Apollo?"

Maya held the phone to her ear as she walked towards the apartments, looking for the room Mira would be in. Maya had taken Tian into the police station, and had removed the pieces of glass from her hand, before quickly wrapping a bandage around her right hand and setting off for the apartment building. It was a long walk, but she was finally there.

"Yes, Miss Fey?" Apollo answered.

"I want Mr. Edgeworth and the two detectives to inspect the Kittens Strip Club, and look for anything, specifically about me. I want you to go down to the station and interrogate Tian Kitaki, and I want Athena to look into the background of Raven Croft... We barely know anything about him... And I want to know whatever happened to his fingers, and other such things." Maya instructed Apollo.

"Alright... I'll get to all that. Thanks, Maya." Apollo said.

"What've you found in Miles' office?" Maya asked as she got walked up the stairs to the second floor of apartments, which were on a small two story building.

"Nothing much... We did find Kays prosecutors badge, but I don't know how that's gonna help." Apollo told Maya.

"You never know, Apollo... Add it to the record."

 _ **EVIDENCE ADDED: Kay's Prosecutors Badge** (Kays badge that showed she was now a prosecutor and not a prostitute.)_

"Alright. What are you doing right now?" Apollo asked.

"Gonna ask Mira a few questions... She's with some guy right now, so I might have to wait a bit... I'm surprised Tian hasn't done anything to her yet." Maya said.

"Huh... Alright, I'll talk to you in a bit." Apollo said before hanging up. Maya put the phone in her pocket, before looking at the room numbers.

"34... 35... Where's 43..." Maya said to herself.

Then she heard some... Strange noises.

Some banging was coming from room 43. Maya was assuming it was Mira having sex with this guy, but it sounded rather forceful. It sounded too rough.

"Back off, asshole!" Maya heard Mira scream inside.

"I'm gonna kill ya..." A man slurred inside the apartment.

 _'A fight? What's going on in there?'_ Maya approached the room slowly. As awkward as it might be, Maya placed her hand on the doorknob, and turned it.

Much to her dismay, it was locked. Maya thought to wait, but something changed her mind.

"Get off me!" Mira screamed inside, before being followed by some more crashing.

Mira was in _danger_.

Maya had to save her. She took a few steps back, before raising her right leg, and sending her foot towards the door, kicking the door down onto the ground. Maya watched as a man with a thick beard and a bald head grabbed Mira's neck, before raising a hand and backhanding Mira in the cheek, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hey, woah, woah!" Maya shouted as she charged towards the man, and tackled him against the wall, pinning him in place.

"M-Maya..?" Mira stuttered as she got up. Maya looked at Mira, before looking back at the bearded man.

"Okay... What the hells go-" Maya was cut off by a fist to her stomach. She doubled over, before feeling a boot connect to her chest, sending Maya flying towards the apartment door and onto the balcony outside, causing her to hit the steel railing. The pain was absolutely enormous in her stomach, as well as her spine.

"You... You're that witch... I'm gonna murder you..." The man growled.

 _'I'm getting sick of being called a witch...'_

The man stepped outside, and grabbed Maya by the shoulder, before sending a fist flying into her stomach. Maya fell on all fours, and hand raised to her stomach as she launched into a coughing fit, coughing up some blood in the process. Maya looked up to see the man break the emergency fire axe glass, and grabbing the axe inside. Maya instantly rose to her feet.

The man swung an axe high in the air and down at Maya. Her first instinct was to dodge left towards the apartment. The man missed the swing, hitting the floor, and getting the axe stuck in the floor. Maya immediately reached down and grabbed the sharp end of the axe, and pulled it out of the ground, before tugging it away from the man.

Maya then drove the handle of the axe into the mans stomach, causing him to fall on all fours. Maya then finished the job by ramming the axe handle into the mans jaw, sending him sprawling across the floor, unconscious.

Maya dropped the axe, before leaning over, putting one hand on her knee and the other on her stomach.

"Maya! Are you alright?!" Mira asked in panic as she ran over to the attorney.

"I... I'll live..." Maya panted. She then felt a rising sensation in her throat, and the next thing she knew, Maya was vomiting. She spewed a mix of yellow, with drops of blood in her vomit. Mira slightly backed away as Maya spewed, and she did it one time in a big drop, before having some drops come from her mouth. Most of the drops were of blood.

"Christ... I think you need a doctor..." Mira croaked. Maya wiped her mouth, and went inside the apartment to get some water and to wash her mouth.

"I'll live... If I keep vomiting blood, I'll get it checked, but I should be fine." Maya said as she drank some water from the tap.

"So... What'd you come here for?" Mira asked.

"Some questions... First of all, what was _that_ all about?" Maya asked.

"The guy takes me here, and he's suppose to pay me. He doesn't, I don't give him anything, and he starts getting violent. Then you got here for the best part." Mira said, scoffing.

"That guy was an asshat," Maya said. "I'll take him in."

"Thanks."

"How much did he owe ya?" Maya asked.

"A hundred."

"Jesus."

"Hey, he wanted to full package. Blowjob and everything. I don't make the price." Mira said, smirking.

"And I guess Tians not gonna be happy if you return empty handed?" Maya asked.

"Oh shit, Tian... He's gonna kill me..." Mira said, slightly nervous. Maya placed a hand on Miras shoulder.

"No, he isn't. I arrested him. He isn't gonna hurt you for now." Maya soothingly said. Mira smiled a little bit, before suddenly frowning.

"What if he gets out?" Mira asked.

"Hmm..." Maya thought. Maya then reached into her pocket and pulled out a bunch of money notes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Mira asked as Maya counted her money.

"I got twenty, fourty, sixty, seventy, seventy-five... I got seventy-six dollars. Would that be alright?" Maya asked as she offered Mira her money.

"Yeah... But it's alright, really." Mira said.

"Take the money, Mira. I'm worried about you enough as it is. You deserve one less problem in your life." Maya said, smiling. Mira gawked at her, before taking the money in her hand and placing it in her shirt pocket.

"Th-thank..." Mira wrapped her arms around Maya. "Thank you so much... I haven't had this much care in... In so long..."

Maya returned the hug, smiling. "It's okay, Mira..."

Mira tightened her hug, before unwrapping Maya. "You're not as bad as... As what everyone is making you sound like." Mira mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Everyone's making you out to be... Some kind of witch... I think you might be in danger, Maya." Mira said worryingly.

"Because they think I killed _him_..." Maya whispered to herself.

"I-I'm sorry..." Mira apologised.

"No, it's okay... Now, I got some questions..." Maya said.

"Okay... First, Do... You want a smoke, Maya? It's the least I can do." Mira asked.

"Yeah... I need one." Maya replied. Mira pulled a box of cigarettes, and placed one in her own mouth, lighting it, before handing one to Maya. Maya placed the smoke in her mouth, and leant towards Mira so that she could light it. Again, she felt like launching into a coughing fit, but she held it in, breathing in a fume of smoke before puffing it out into the air above her.

"Alright, now Shoot away, Miss Fey." Mira said, deliberately rhyming as she took a drag.

"So... What was Kay like? Did she have any changes before she was killed?" Maya asked as she took a suck of her smoke.

"She... She was someone who also treated me with care... One of the few, really. She wasn't a dancer, but people payed to take her home and... You know what happens. She worked for about a year, and hated it just as much as everyone else." Mira answered.

"As for any changes, well, when she became a prosecutor, she left the club for good. Tian didn't really like that, I could tell... She actually always got the best pay, sometimes even more than the original price. I think... She stole some money." Mira laughed.

"Well, she is a great thief... I'm not surprised." Maya answered, puffing out a bit of smoke.

"Now, has Tian ever mentioned or done anything in relation to me?" Maya asked as she took another drag.

"He was onboard the fact you killed that Phoenix guy. There's a price on your head, Maya, and he swore he was going to collect it." Mira answered as she blew out a puff of smoke, sighing.

"Holy shit... I better watch out then." Maya answered.

"I'd get some protection if I were you, Maya. You're strong, but... I'm scared someone stronger than you might come along." Mira said worryingly.

"I'll... Get to that. I think detective Badd might be the best option." Maya mumbled. She then dropped her cigarette, and stomped it out.

"I think that's all I got for you, Mira. If you ever need me, you know my number. Good luck to you." Maya told Mira. Mira put out her smoke too, before pulling Maya in for another hug.

"Thanks for everything, Maya..." Mira whispered.

"You... Said you were suicidal in court, earlier today. I don't... I don't want you to do that, okay? Just know that you matter to someone out there... You matter to me, Mira. I don't want you going out on me. Call me when you need me, and I _will_ support you." Maya told Mira.

"Y-yeah... Thank you... You have no idea how much that means to me..." Mira whispered, slightly tearing up.

"See you around, Miz." Maya called out to her as she walked away.

"Bye, Maya!"

Maya pulled out her phone, and thanked God it wasn't broken. She immediately called Miles Edgeworth.

"Miss Fey, I was just about to call you... You need to come to the club immediately. We have something... That requires your... Attention." Miles immediately answered.

"On my way."

* * *

Kittens

May 25, 2035, 5:00 PM

The rain made it hard for Maya to walk to the strip club. She pushed through however, and made it to the strip club, finally getting under some shelter. She entered to see smiles sitting in one of the couches, looking at the floor. Badd and Gumshoe sat around him. When Miles looked at Maya, he looked slightly shocked.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Maya had a split lip, and looked like she had been through some shit.

"Got in a fight... The guys unconscious, and I called the police to arrest him. Could one of you take a look at my stomach?" Maya asked.

"We will... After... After we show you this." Miles pulled out a black, circular device. It projected a holographic audio wave.

"It's a recording... For _you_ , Maya."

Maya raised an eyebrow, "From who?"

"It's from **_Wright_**."

Maya's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "H-how long ago was it made..?" Maya asked, stuttering.

"May 22... When you returned."

"Play it! Please!"

"Miss Fey... I don't think-"

" _Please_."

Miles swallowed a lump in his throat. "As you wish."

Miles pressed the play button.

" _Hey, Maya... It's... It's Nick_."

Maya placed both her hands over her mouth, already feeling tears in her eyes.

"Nick..."

" _It's certainly been a while... Five years... Heh. Maya, you've become a strong woman. I even heard you've become an attorney... I know that you can't find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did. I don't blame you. I did something... Horrible. But now, I can see, that you... That absolutely no one..._

 _That no one needs me anymore_."

Maya's jaw dropped. "W-wha..."

" _That's why... This is where I say goodbye_."

Maya found herself speechless.

" _Maya... I still love you. So, so much... And I know you used to return those feelings... Not anymore though. You've become yourself. You've become like your sister... You've come one of the strongest people I know... I know you can handle yourself. That's why... I'm going..._

 _I'm going to remove myself from this world, forever._ "

Maya let the tears drop. Phoenix was committing suicide. He was saying his last goodbyes. "No... No..."

" _Tell Apollo and Athena... That they are great people. That they need to continue fighting for justice... For the truth... They need to continue the agency forever. As long as possible... I know they can. Edgeworth... I loved you too. As a friend, you've been a great person. You saved me... And I returned the favour. We found the truth, every time, and... We even had some fun doing so_."

Miles wiped a tear from his eye, trying to keep in composure.

" _And if you can... Tell..._

 _Tell Trucy..._ "

Maya let out a sob. Trucy... How would she react to this?

" _Tell Trucy... That her daddy... Her daddy is so proud of her... He's so proud... Of what she has become... I love her. Tell her... I love her... So much... And she will continue do be the strong girl... She'll always be my baby girl._ "

Maya covered her face with her hands, fully crying.

" _And with that... I say my goodbyes to you all. Thanks so much for everything... I love you all... Maya... I love you_."

That is where the recording ended. Maya dropped to her knees, sobbing, tears flowing from her eyes. She tried to control herself, but now she was letting _everything_ out.

"Nick... Nick..."

" ** _NIIIIICK!_** "

It was a scream that could cause people to go deaf. A scream that shattered windows.

"No... Nick..."

Maya was lying on the floor, still crying. She didn't know if she could even stop. Tyrell, Gumshoe and Miles could only watch as Maya sobbed into the floor. Miles leant down, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Maya... We... We didn't actually hear him committing suicide..." Miles told Maya.

Maya looked up at Edgeworth. "We... We didn't... He could still be alive?" Maya asked.

"It's a possibility..."

Maya choked out a sob, before being lifted up slowly by Miles. She tried to straighten up, but her eyes were burning with red.

"Then... I'll still have hope... I'll..."

"Miss Fey... May I ask now what happened between you and Wright?"

Maya choked back a sob, before looking up at Edgeworth.

"I...

 _Okay..._

 _I'll... Tell you everything_."

* * *

Kurain

February 15, 2030, 9:30 PM

"Maya... I want it to be like old times."

Maya stood in her house, in front of Phoenix. She had been called by him out of her bedroom for a little bit. She looked at her boyfriend, tiredness in her eyes.

"What... What do you mean, Nick?"

"Maya... You absolutely hate it here. I know that... You're treated like shit, every day... Then I see you at the agency and... You're so happy... All I want for you is to be happy. So... Maya... Do you think we could run away and... Be happy... Forever?"

It was an offer. Run away from Kurain. Be with Nick forever. Maya slightly staggered, thinking.

"N-Nick, I..."

"Maya, _please_."

Maya thought. For a long time, she stood, thinking, before looking up at Phoenix.

"I... I wanna stay here... I'm master now, Nick. I can't abandon this village and put everything on Pearly... I'm sorry, but I swear I'll visit often." Maya refused, slightly smiling.

"You, me, Pearls. Everyone down at the agency... We can all be a family." Phoenix said as he placed his hands on Mayas shoulders.

"They'll search for me... I'm sorry, Nick, but I have to refuse... Sis wouldn't want me running away." Maya told him.

"Maya... _Please_."

"Nick, I've made up my mind... I still love you, but I have to refuse."

"Maya-"

"Nick! You can't force me to just run away!" Maya screamed.

"You hate it here, Maya! Why do you keep staying here?!" Phoenix yelled.

"Nick, can you just let me be myself?! You don't have to control my life, for gods sake!" Maya screamed.

"Maya! Listen to me-"

"Nick... Please... Just leave me alone..." Maya growled.

"It's perfect, Maya-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Why do you feel the need to control my life all of a sudden?! If I want to stay in Kurain, I'll do just that! Can you stop being a selfish prick?!" Maya screamed at Phoenix.

"Maya, you're not thinking this through-"

"Oh, I'm thinking this through, _Phoenix_. And right now, I'm thinking that I want you out if you're gonna keep acting like this! Actually, you know what?! You can just _fuck off!_ Go away! Leave me the hell alone! I thought I loved you, Nick," Maya stepped up to Phoenix, inches away from his face.

"But it's obvious to me now that you just want to control everything I do!"

Phoenix's eyes widened at what she just said.

 _'Wh-what... What the hell is wrong with me?! If I want Maya to be happy... I let her do what she wants... Now she hates me! Godammit, what am I thinking?! She..._

 _She doesn't deserve me...'_

"G-good... Goodbye, Maya..."

"Get the hell out of my sight, Phoenix!"

Phoenix slightly slumped over, and walked outside. He looked at his recently purchased car, which he had got when he finally got his license. He looked at it, studying it.

 _'What's... Become of me?! Is this how I'm gonna treat everyone now?! I can't..._

 _I can't hurt anyone else...'_

Phoenix walked towards the car, and stepped in.

"Phoenix, you need to get your stuff if you're leaving... Phoenix?" Maya called out. Maya watched as Phoenix started up the car, and placed his hands on the wheel.

"Wait, Phoenix, come back! Nick!" Maya ran out. "Nick, where are you going?! Nick!"

Maya then felt the coldness of her Magatama in her hand as she placed her hands on the desk to move it out of her way as she ran towards the door. The desk toppled over, sending the Magatama with it. Maya could only watch as the Magatama crashed into the ground, shattering into a million pieces. Maya gawked at the broken Magatama.

"No... Godammit, no... Shit..." Maya looked back at the door and ran towards the door.

"Nick! Come back! I didn't mean any of what I said!" Maya screamed. Phoenix backed out onto the road, facing the long road ahead of him.

"I'm sorry, Maya... You don't deserve me..."

Maya stepped in front of the car to stop it.

"Nick... Please, don't go!" Maya begged. Phoenix glared at Maya, before launching ahead. Phoenix tried to drive around Maya, but the left side of the hood hit Maya directly in the stomach, sending her flying back onto the ground. Maya rolled over a bunch of times as she heard the engine of the car drive away. Maya got up, and limped towards the speeding car, trying to sprint.

"Nick, come back! Niiick!" Maya screamed. Maya watched as the light of the car disappeared into the night. Maya knew she wouldn't make it.

Maya fell to her knees, tears in her eyes. She held onto her stomach, and sobbed.

"Nick... No..."

Phoenix Wright was gone.

And it was all over some stupid argument...

* * *

Kittens

May 25, 2035, 5:50 PM

Maya finished the story. She looked at Miles, who sat, completely gob smacked.

"It was over... An argument?"

"It was my fault, Miles... It was all my fault... So I made a plan... I became an attorney, and I'm... I'm trying to attract Nick... So I can see him. If I'm on the news and everything, maybe he'll come... That recording said he knows, but... No signs of him coming... So effectively... My plan...

It failed..." Maya sobbed.

"Miss Fey..."

Maya raised her shirt, revealing a large bruise in the left side of her stomach.

"I've still got the mark he left..."

Miles stared at the bruise, utterly speechless.

"M-Miss Fey... I..."

"I'm so sorry, Miles..."

Maya got up and walked towards the exit, still sobbing.

"Miss Fey..."

Maya stopped in her tracks, looking down at the floor.

"I _will_ find Wright... You two need to have a serious talk..." Miles told Maya. Maya continued to look at the floor.

"Thank you..." Was all Maya could mutter before leaving the strip club, and walking out onto the road. She felt her phone vibrating, and saw it was call from Apollo.

"Maya, we've got some things for you to see at the agency."

Maya held back a sob. "Thanks, Apollo..." She said before hanging up. Maya walked back into the strip club, and asked Miles for one last thing.

"I'll have that recording... Please."

* * *

Justice Law Agency

May 25, 2035, 7:30 PM

Maya walked up to the law agency, and massive feeling of guilt in her stomach. She sighed as she approached the door, and knocked on it three times. Her hair and body was drenched with rain, but it had finally cleared up. Apollo opened up the door.

"Oh, God... C'mon, lets dry you up. You're soaking." Apollo said as he welcomed Maya in.

"So... What've you got?" Maya asked.

"Well, a little surprise, first." Apollo smirked. Maya then heard the stomping of footsteps, and saw a medium sized brunette haired girl in a magician outfit running towards her.

"Trucy?!" Maya said in shock and Trucy tackled her in a hug.

"Mommy!" Trucy cheered, wrapping Maya up. Athena walked out from her office, looking at Maya and Trucy locked in each other's arms.

"I've looked into Ravens history... You're not gonna believe this, but... During the bombing of Courtroom No. 4, all those years ago...

He was there."

Maya's eyes widened. "Wh-what?!"

"It's... How he lost his fingers... But that's not all of it... He even... He even worked under Phoenix... During his disbarment... Only for a week, but... He didn't listen to Phoenixs teachings, and during Ravens first trials as an attorney, he got an innocent person guilty... Even though Phoenix fired him after that, Raven still worshiped Phoenix... He became a prosecutor, as he thought that would suit him best, and when Phoenix disappeared... He pinned you as the reason." Athena explained to Maya.

"My god... Well, he... He wasn't wrong..." Maya muttered.

 _ **EVIDENCE ADDED: Ravens Past** (He worked under Phoenix for a week. Worshiped him. Believes Maya is the reason for his disappearance.)_

"Huh?"

"I... I _was_ the reason Nick left..."

Maya went on to explain the story to Athena, Apollo and Trucy. They all stared at her, wide eyed, speechless.

"It's all my fault..." Maya sobbed as she finished her story.

"Maya..."

Maya then pulled out the audio device.

"It doesn't end there."

Maya played the audio for the three of them. As each of their names were mentioned, they all felt tears stinging in their eyes. Trucy was completely broken down, falling to her arms and knees, sobbing. Athena felt tears in her eyes, and Apollo hugged Athena, tears even in his eyes.

"We... We didn't actually hear his suicide... He might still be alive..." Maya mumbled. "I'm so sorry..."

Maya grabbed Trucys arm, raising her up, before wrapping her arms around Trucy.

"Daddy..."

Maya embraced Trucy even tighter.

Then, Maya heard sounds from outside.

Maya unwrapped Trucy. "Do... Do you guys hear that?" Maya asked.

"Yeah... It sounds... Like a crowd..." Apollo said. Maya walked over to the window, and almost fainted from the sight.

A crowd of people, _hundreds_ of people gathered outside the Justice Law Agency, fists in the air, chanting one thing.

" _Burn the witch!_ "

Everyone else slightly backed away from the window. Maya could only watch as the crowd gathered outside the agency.

"Maya Fey! This, is your only warning!" Someone with a megaphone spoke, silencing everyone.

"Come out, by yourself, and allow us to burn you! If you do, none of your friends get hurt. If you don't... _We will kill everyone you have ever loved!_ "

Maya's eyes widened, and she found herself panting.

"You have five seconds!" The voice shouted.

"5!"

Maya looked at the other three.

"I'm... I'm sorry... But I'm going out there!"

"4!"

"Maya, they'll kill you!" Apollo cried.

"It's what I deserve!"

"3!"

"I'm sorry... This is goodbye." Maya sobbed.

"Mommy..."

"2!"

Maya pulled the three in for a group hug, holding them close. She found tears forming in her eyes.

"1!"

Maya sprinted out the door, and ran down the stairs, before running out into the open.

"Stop! Stop! I'm here!" Maya screamed.

"Good choice... Grab her." The voice called out.

Maya walked towards the crowd, and two people came up to her, and grabbed one arm each. They threw Maya towards the crowd, and she hit the ground hard, knocking her stomach against it. She felt two powerful arms wrap around one of her arms each. They lifted her up to her knees. The entire crowd insulted and cursed Maya.

"Now...

 ** _Make the call!_** " The voice called.

Maya's breath stopped, and her eyes widened. "What are you doing?!" Maya screamed.

"It's simple, you witch! I'm making the call...

 ** _To start this party!_** "

Maya's breath quickened as she felt herself being dragged. She struggled, but to no avail. "You promised! Don't hurt them!"

"We're taking you to your grave, witch, while your loved ones will perish with you! The call has been made! Squads are out, and they're going to kill everyone you love!" The voice cried out.

 _'No!'_

Maya turned her head, and could only watch as two men entered the agency, and one stepped in front of the agency, holding a burning, Molotov cocktail in his hand. The crowd moved with Maya.

"N-no! Stop!" Maya screamed at the man holding the Molotov. If he threw that at the agency, it would burn to the ground.

But Maya could only watch, as the man extended his arm backwards.

And then, with one swing, threw the flaming bottle towards the agency.

 _Apollo..._

 _Athena..._

 _Trucy..._

 _They are going to die._

Everything slowed down. Maya watched the bottle soar through the air, towards the agency. She could only scream. Scream one thing.

" ** _NOOOOOOOOO!_** "

Maya watched as the flaming bottle hit the agency, and it was last thing she saw before She felt a brick smash against her head, knocking her out.

* * *

 ** _EARLIER..._**

"Maya..."

Apollo, Athena and Trucy watched as two men grabbed Maya by the arms, before chucking her towards the crowd. Trucy was covered in tears.

"Mommy!"

Apollo and Athena couldn't even speak. They were left in utter shock. They could do _nothing_ to help.

"Now... _Make the call!_ " They heard a voice to cry out.

"Wha..." Athena choked.

"The call... _To start this party!_ " The voice cried out again. Apollo watched as two men sprinted towards the door at the ground floor, and another walked in front of the agency, a Molotov cocktail in hand, fire on the rag sticking out of it.

"Everyone! MOVE!" Apollo cried.

Then, the man threw the flaming bottle. The bottle soared through the air, towards the window of the agency. Everything seemed to have gone slow motion for Apollo. The flaming bottle flying towards them. The panic. His breathing.

"Trucy!" Apollo cried out. Athena had backed away, but Trucy stood gobsmacked at the flaming bottle. Apollo grabbed Trucy, and tackled her to the ground, away from the window. He turned around, and saw the Molotov burst through the window and hit the agency, causing fire to spread everywhere.

"Holy shit!" Athena cried in panic. The flame spread, burning parts of the agency. Apollo pulled Trucy up, and ran towards the door. Apollo then heard the agency door being kicked down, and two men entered. One carried a steel baseball bat, and swung it, hitting Trucy. The bat connected with the side of her face, sending Trucy sprawling across the floor.

" ** _TRUCY!_** " Apollo cried. He then felt himself being lifted up by the other man, and pinned against the wall, an elbow against his neck. Apollo tried to push the man, but failed. The man raised a fist, and smashed it into Apollos nose. Apollo felt his nose explode in pain, and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

The man with the bat approached Athena, and swung it at her. Athena ducked under the swinging bat, and grabbed the mans waist, and threw him into the wall, knocking him out. Athena didn't have time to react before the other man shoved Athena towards the fire. Athena fell into the fire, and felt the scorches of flames against her skin. She screamed in pain, and jumped up, backing away from the fire. Athena then felt the man wrap his arms around her waist, and he lifted her up in the air, before slamming her down onto the ground back first. Athena laid on the ground, winded, unable to move. The heat of the Flames behind her. She watched as the man pressed a boot on her left breast. Athena gritted her teeth in pain as the man pressed his boot harder against her boob. The man then reached into his jacket, and pulled out a pistol. He aimed it at Athenas head, and readied it.

Athena closed her eyes, and awaited the death that would come for her.

* * *

Chief Prosecutors Office

May 25, 2035, 7:45 PM

Detective Gumshoe and Badd sat at one office on the ground level of the prosecutors office. They both were searching for Phoenixs location. They had spent the last hour doing just that, but they were getting nowhere.

"Where could he have gone..?" Gumshoe asked as he typed into the computer. Badd looked up from the screen, and at the door.

"Dick... You hear that?" Tyrell asked. Gumshoe looked up, and heard footsteps outside the door.

"What the..?" Gumshoe mumbled.

Suddenly the door burst down, and two men and one woman entered.

"What the hell are-" Tyrell was cut off by one the men throwing a punch at him. He immediately got into a fighting stance.

The two men approached Gumshoe, and Dick tried to plan what to do. One man charged at Dick, and he dodged the charge, before raising his fist in the air, and smashing it down on the back of the mans head, knocking him cold. Gumshoe then felt himself being pushed into a wall, and the other man turned him around, before grabbing the back of Gumshoe's head and smashing his face against the wall, knocking Dick out.

Badd dodged the woman's attacks, but felt the man grab him from behind. Tyrell struggled, before shooting his head back, knocking his skull against the mans head. The mans nose exploded with blood, before Tyrell turned around, and punched the guy in the head, knocking him out.

Tyrell felt the woman jump on his back, and Tyrell felt the sharpness of a knife plunge into his shoulder.

"GRAAGH!" Tyrell cried, grabbing his shoulder. He looked at the woman, who swung her legs, sweeping Badd off his feet, causing him to fall stomach first and right onto the knife handle, pushing it further into his shoulder. He then felt the woman drive her foot into the back of his head, knocking Badd out.

Miles and Franziska Edgeworth were upstairs in the Chief Prosecutors Office, trying to figure out where Phoenix had gone as well. They however heard the struggling downstairs.

"Miles... What was that?" Franziska asked.

"I..." Miles heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and stomping towards his office. Miles prepared for whoever was coming up.

The door smashed open, and a woman stepped in. She thrust a leg, smashing it into Edgeworth's chest and sending him flying into the desk. She then grabbed Franziska, and chucked her against the wall.

The woman picked up Miles, and grabbed the back of his head, before smashing it against the desk, causing Miles to go unconscious. She then picked up the dazed Franziska, and dragged her over to the recently repaired window. She drove Franziska through the window, smashing her back first into it. Franziska did not fall out, however, and she was dragged back in. Franziska then saw a sharp piece of glass sticking out the bottom of the broken window, and the woman thrusted Franziskas head towards the glass, attempting to stab Franziska in the head. Franziska placed her hands down on the bottom of the broken window, pushing her away from the piece of glass. She felt sharp pieces of glass against her hand, causing her hand to bleed, but it was better then receiving a piece of glass to her face.

Franziska struggled and pushed, but the woman was overcoming her, and at any given second, she could shove Franziskas face into the piece of glass, and kill her.

* * *

Triton House

May 25, 2035, 8:00 PM

Luke and Pearl sat in the same couch, Luke reading a book and Pearl resting her head on Luke's lap, sleeping. He brushed her hair, which had been let down from its normal pretzel like state.

Luke then heard footsteps approaching their house.

They were currently upstairs, but the balcony outside had stairs that led to a door straight into their room. Luke put down his book, awakening Pearl.

"Is everything alright?" Pearl asked. Luke watched the door leading into their room intensely.

Then, Luke heard the unmistakable sound of a machine gun being loaded.

Luke immediately sat up and grabbed Pearl, leading her behind a wall. The door into their room burst open, and a man with an AK-47 machine gun stepped in, shooting up the entire room. Luke and Pearl hid behind a wall, Pearl hugging Luke closely. A few bullets scraped past the wall they were hiding behind, but eventually, Luke heard the man run out of bullets. Luke ran out of cover.

"Luke!" Pearl cried. Luke grabbed the mans gun, chucking it behind him. The man grabbed onto Luke's shoulders, and Luke countered, grabbing onto the mans shoulders. The man spun around, and shoved Luke onto the balcony outside. Luke hit the steel railing, before the man charged towards Luke, knocking him over the railing. The two men fell to the floor hard, and both groaned in pain.

"LUUKE!" Pearl cried. The man eventually got up before Luke did, and grabbed Luke's shirt, before raising a fist, and punching Luke in the face. Luke fell back to the ground, and turned around to see the man grab a steel baseball bat out of his jacket. The man raised the bat in the air, and smashed against Luke's side. Luke doubled over, before feeling another hit.

"Luke!" Pearl screamed as she ran down the stairs and towards Luke.

"Pearl!"

The man turned around to face Pearl, and he aggressively swung his bat at her.

* * *

Justice Law Agency

May 25, 2035, 7:47 PM

The man aimed the gun at Athenas face, and she closed her eyes, awaiting imminent death.

She didn't receive it.

The man felt his arm being grabbed, and the gun snatched out of his hand. The person grabbed the gun, and threw it behind him.

This person who had just grabbed the gun, the person who saved Athena.

It was none other, then Apollo Justice.

"What the... How are you conscious?!" The man screamed at Apollo. Apollo got into a fighting stance.

"If you wanna kill Athena... Then all you have to do..." Apollo wiped his bloody nose, before shooting a glare at the man.

" _Is step over my **dead body**_ **.** "

The man wasted no time in charging towards Apollo and tackling him into the wall behind him. Apollo had his arms free, and raised a fist, before punching the man in the face. The man staggered back, and Apollo sent out another punch with his other arm. Athena got up, and grabbed the baseball bat behind her.

"Apollo! Over here!" Athena called out. Apollo grabbed the man, and shoved him over to Athena. He stumbled over to the woman, and Athena swung the bat, connecting it with the mans face and sending him sprawling across the ground.

"Apollo, grab Trucy, and let's get out of here!" Athena shouted. Apollo sprinted over to Trucy's unconscious body, and placed an arm under her legs, and under her back, and lifted her up.

"Run!" Athena cried out.

Apollo, carrying Trucy, ran out the door, and sprinted down the stairs, Athena sprinting behind him. The fire swallowed everything in its path. Apollo, Athena and the unconscious Trucy ran out the front door, and onto the street. They turned around to see the worst possible sight.

The Justice Law Agency burning to the ground.

"I'll take Trucy to a hospital! Athena, you go get the police for Maya!" Apollo instructed Athena.

"Got it!" Athena called out as she sprinted towards the station.

* * *

Chief Prosecutors Office

May 25, 2035, 7:55 PM

The glass pierced against Franziskas hands, and a sharp, long piece of glass piercing at her throat, threatening to go through. The woman pushed Franziska as hard as possible, trying to kill her.

"Get off her!"

The woman suddenly felt someone grab her from behind and pin her back against the wall.

It was Miles Edgeworth.

Miles pushed his whole body against the woman, and pressed an arm against the woman's throat. She struggled and kicked, but Miles was powerful, and she eventually felt the air draining from her throat.

Miles felt the woman stop struggling, and he let go, watching her slump towards the ground. Miles ran over to Franziska.

"Are you alright?!" Miles asked in panic.

Franziska looked at her hands, which had glass shaped cuts deep in them. The wounds were gushing blood.

"I'll... I'm fine..." Franziska said. Edgeworth ran out of the office, and downstairs, and saw an unconscious Gumshoe. Badd had already woken up.

"What happened?!" Miles asked.

"Three people came in... We got two of 'em but one came through... The chick stabbed me in the shoulder." Badd growled. Miles then noticed the knife sticking out of Tyrell's shoulder. Badd grabbed the knife handle, and pulled the blade out of his shoulder.

Gumshoe eventually awoke, "Unngh... M-Mr. Edgeworth! Are you alright?!" Dick asked in panic.

"I am unharmed. I'm more worried about what's going on outside." Miles said. It was at that moment the rest of the group heard a crowd of angry people outside. They weren't coming their way, but Edgeworth still felt uneasy.

"We need to get the police to control this. I'll go get them. Badd, Gumshoe, you see what it's all about." Miles told the detectives.

"Franziska, you go with them, too." Miles said. Franziska gave Miles a quick kiss on the lips before sprinting out of the building and towards the crowd.

* * *

Triton House

May 25, 2035, 8:08 PM

The man swung the baseball bat at Pearl. Everything went into slow motion for Luke. He watched as the man slowly swung the bat at Pearl. Pearl's expression changed into panic, and she raised an arm to block the bat. The bat drove into Pearl's arm, and knocked her to the concrete ground.

Luke immediately got up, and grabbed the man by the shirt, before swinging a punch at the man, knocking him out. Luke ran over to Pearl, who was lying on the ground.

"Pearl?! Are you alright?!" Luke asked. Her arm was positioned awkwardly, and it was clear that it was broken.

"L-Luke..." Pearl sobbed. Luke grabbed Pearl's cheek, gave her a kiss on the lips, which she returned.

"C'mon. I'm getting you to a hospital." Luke said as he carefully escorted Pearl. The nearest hospital wasn't that far away, and was a quick walk. When they entered the hospital, Luke spoke to the person at the counter, who told them to take Pearl to a room.

At that moment, Luke heard the door burst open, and saw Apollo run in, carrying Trucy. He ran over to the counter.

"She's been hit in the head. By a bat. Where can I take her?!" Apollo asked in panic. The lady at the counter pointed him to a doctors room, and Apollo ran there, running past Pearl and Luke. He ran down the long hallway, and into a doctors office.

"Hit in the head. What can you do?" Apollo asked.

"Lay her on the bed." The doctor immediately instructed Apollo. He did so.

"I'll need some privacy, but I promise you can come visit." The doctor told Apollo.

"Make sure she's okay... She's important to me." Apollo said. Apollo kissed Trucy on the top of her head, on her hair, before walking out the room. He jogged over to Pearl and Luke.

Pearl laid on a bed, and the nurse was putting heart monitor wires and other things on Pearl.

"They'll give you surgery. Fix that arm up. You'll be alright, Pearl." Luke said, holding Pearl's hand.

"I love you, Luke..."

"I love you too, Pearl." Luke said, giving her another quick kiss.

"Luke, you gotta help me." Apollo said as he ran into the room.

"Mr. Justice? What is it?" Luke asked.

"It's Maya... She's been taken by a crowd. They're going to kill her." Apollo told Luke. Pearl slightly sprung back in shock. "M-Maya..."

Luke got up, and started to follow Apollo. "I'll make sure she's alright, Pearl. Stay strong for me." Luke told Pearl.

Apollo and Luke ran out of the hospital, and towards wherever Maya would be.

* * *

Bonfire

May 25, 2035, 8:28 PM

Maya woke up, her arms still being held by two strong men. She felt her knees scraping along the ground, and saw through her blurry vision a crowd of people around her.

"W-what's... Happening..." Maya asked one of the man holding her.

" _Your death._ " The man replied.

Maya's breathing quickened again, and she became panicked.

" _Here we are, ladies and gentleman! Maya Feys grave!_ " The megaphone cried out. Maya felt herself rounding a corner, and saw a large bonfire in the middle of a roundabout. The words ' _Burn The Witch_ ' were painted onto a big banner, and it was chanted by over 300 people. Maya felt herself being chucked onto the grass in the middle of the roundabout. She barely had the strength to get up. The crowd went silent as a hooded man approached Maya.

"Tonight, is the night we've been waiting for! Tonight, we burn the witch!" The man cried, raising a fist in the air.

 _'I deserve this... I deserve this...'_

"Before we commence the burning, we will allow you to take your revenge individually. Line up, and get a free kick at the witch! I'll start it." The man said, before thrusting a foot into Maya's stomach, launching her into a coughing fit, as she heard the crowd cheer. She looked up, and saw a mean looking woman approach her.

She thanked God when the woman kicked her in head, knocking her out.

* * *

Police Station

May 25, 2035, 8:30 PM

Athena burst into the station, and approached the chief.

"Sir! Maya Feys... She's been taken by a crowd of people! They're going to kill her! We need some officers to find her!" Athena yelled.

"We've already got a report of that from Mr. Edgeworth. We've got cars moving out to find her. You can help, if you want." The chief replied. Athena nodded, before sprinting out the door.

She could immediately tell where Maya was from the noise of the crowd in the distance.

* * *

Maya Fey's Grave

May 25, 2035, 8:50 PM

Maya eventually woke up immediately to the shock of defibrillators shocking her to life. She jolted a bit, before looking at the woman above her.

"Welcome to Hell."

Maya tried to get up, but was met with a boot to the stomach. She peeked up, and saw a man approaching her with a gasoline can in his hand.

 _'This is it... This is how I die... It's all over...'_

Maya watched as the man poured gasoline all over her. Maya closed her eyes, trying not to get the liquid in her eyes. The warm liquid covered her body completely. She couldn't help but feel a tear flow from her eye. She felt the man grab onto her, and hold her high in the air.

When he threw down, he would throw Maya into the bonfire, and he would kill her.

"Burn. The. _Witch!_ " The man screamed.

Then, a gunshot rang out. The man dropped, Maya fell to the ground. Multiple gunshots started echoing through the night.

It was the police. They were firing on the crowd. They were deliberately missing, but they only hit the guy who was holding Maya.

Maya watched the crowds scatter, and she felt herself being picked up by a strong set of arms.

It was Apollo.

"You're gonna be okay, Maya... I gotcha..."

Maya's world drifted from black, to white. Someone, or a lot of someone's, had just tried to kill her. They had just tried to end her life. Maya couldn't help but feel terrified. She had killed Phoenix. She deserved it. But at the same time, she was glad to be alive.

And then, she was unconscious.

* * *

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE: I really hope that the reveal of why Phoenix left wasn't underwhelming. I had planned it for a long time, but now that I've written it, I'm kinda nervous to see how you guys will react to it. I hope it's alright..._**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**


	7. Turnabout Fey: Trial, Day 2, Part 1

_**Hey, would you look at that. Everyone hates me now.**_

 _ **I PROMISE I will redeem myself with this trial, I assure you. Thank you all so much for reading, though. You guys are amazing!**_

 _ **Guest review responses:**_

 _ **Jeffman: Yes, shit did get real, my favourite guest reviewer. Shit got real.**_

* * *

Wright Anything Agency

December 21, 2027, 7:00 PM

"To the freedom of Simon Blackquill, and the innocence of Athena Cykes!"

Everyone raised their glasses to Phoenix's toast, and took a drink. Maya took a sip of her wine, and smiled. She had been invited to an after party of both the trial of Athena, and the retrial of Simon, in which Phoenix had successfully got them both innocent. Not only that, but he had caught the infamous Phantom as well. She was only spending one night at Phoenix's place, which already took enough arguing with the Masters to have happen. She had decided to dress nicely for the occasion, with a purple long dress and her hair let down except for the bun on top. She still wore the Magatama. She looked absolutely beautiful, but then again, she always is. Everyone Maya knew was here. Edgeworth, Apollo, Athena, Nick, Trucy, Pearl, Franziska. She had recently met Blackquill, and he seemed alright.

But then there was one girl Maya _didn't know._

She had a key in her hair, a wore a pink shirt with a black skirt. She seemed to hand around Edgeworth a lot, but Maya had never met her.

 _'What was her name again? Key?'_

The girl noticed Maya staring at her, and approached her.

"Hi!" She spoke.

"Hey... I'm Maya Fey."

"I'm Kay, 'kay? A Great Thief and Mr. Edgeworth's assistant!" She stuck stuck out a hand, and Maya shook it.

"A Great Thief? Interesting." Maya commented.

"So, I'm guessing you know Mr. Wright?"

"Yeah... I'm his girlfriend actually."

Kay sprung back in shock, her arms extended behind her back. "Mr. Wright had a girlfriend?! He never told us!"

Maya slightly giggled. "He never really does. You have any boyfriends?" Maya asked. Kay crossed her arms frowning. It looked almost _identical_ to how Edgeworth did it.

"No. Not really into that lovey-dovey kinda stuff. I'm pretty sure I've been hit on by Bobby Shields a lot, but that's about as far as I've gone romantically." Kay huffed.

"Bobby Shields?" Maya asked. She'd never heard that name before.

"Don't even ask." Kay replied.

The two walked out onto the balcony, Maya still holding her glass of wine.

"Could I have some of that?" Kay asked, pointing at Maya's wine. "They've run out and I missed my chance."

Maya handed the glass to Kay, and she took a small sip, swishing it around in her mouth before swallowing it. "Hmm... Not so good at first, but it gets better the longer it stays. Aftertaste is beautiful."

"You're... Judging wine?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Not really."

The two leant over on the balcony ledge, looking out at the night sky.

"I've been meaning to ask, but... What's with that thing on your neck?" Kay asked, pointing towards the Magatama.

"Oh, it's called a Magatama. It's what all people in my village have. I have a special one that lets me channel people from the dead. Yes, I'm serious, before you ask." Maya told Kay. Her eyes widened.

"So... Spirit Mediums exist?!"

"Yep."

"Well, you learn something new everyday... Can... Can I ask you something?" Kay asked.

"Sure."

"Could... Could you channel someone for me?" Kay asked. Maya shook her head.

"Not right here, but you can set up a time with me. Who do you want to channel? I'll need a picture." Maya said.

"It's... It's my dad..." Kay sobbed.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Maya said, sympathy in her voice.

"I'll... I'll call you when I'm free... So I can see him again. I think I can get a photo of him... Hold on..." Kay reached into the bag down at her waist, and pulled out her phone. She tapped on it a bit, before showing Maya a picture. It was a young looking man with his hair tied up in a short bun.

"This is your father?"

"Yep... Byrne Faraday... Y'know, he said if I ever got a boyfriend, I need to take him to my dad immediately... And that the boyfriend needs to make a solemn swear to love me as much as any boyfriend could." Kay laughed.

"Woah... So he was that kind of father?"

"He was protective, but... I liked it. He really did love me. He even pinned his prosecutors badge on me for fun sometimes... Heh." Kay slightly laughed. She looked off to the distance, away from Maya. Maya looked at her, a worried look on her face.

"Kay, are... A-are you alright..?" Maya asked. It was at that moment Maya heard something from Kay.

"I mustn't cry... I mustn't... Cry..." Maya heard a whole bunch of sobs from Kay, before she buried her face into her hands. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Maya..."

Maya wrapped her arms around Kay, hugging her. She rubbed her arm on her back. "I... I know how it feels to lose a parent, Kay... It'll be alright..."

Phoenix and Edgeworth watched from inside as the two girls outside hugged each other.

"They seem to be... Getting along." Edgeworth noted.

"Yeah..."

Kay broke away from Maya, putting on her best smile.

"I'll... I'll be okay, Maya... Thank you."

Maya and Kay watched the night skies together. The moon shined down on the two of them. Cars drove by below them, their lights burning through the darkness. Maya turned to look at Kay, who looked up at the moon, smiling. Kay looked at Maya, and noticed she was staring at her.

"As romantic as this is, I'm not kissing you, Maya. Straight woman. Sorry." Kay joked. Maya sprung back, shock in her eyes.

"N-no, I wasn't..." Maya stopped when Kay started laughing. She held one hand up to her mouth as she snickered, before eventually putting both hands on her stomach, laughing even harder. Maya couldn't help but laugh herself. Kay's laugh seemed so full of joy, and it was great to hear. Maya laughed along with Kay, leaning back on the railing. Kay eventually looked up at Maya, slightly laughing with tears in her eyes.

"You're a good friend, Maya."

Maya smiled at her.

"You too, Kay..."

* * *

Themis Legal Academy

July 4, 2032, 11:15 PM

Maya slept in her bed, the sheets loosely wrapped around her. The fireworks still went off outside as all of America celebrated Fourth Of July. Maya could remember nights with Nick and Pearly where they'd celebrate Independence Day. Pearl would be amazed by the fireworks, and they'd get their own spot, far away from crowds and parties, and just watch fireworks from other parties go off in the sky. They'd even bring their own food, all of it on Phoenix's credit card, of course. Maya turned around in her bed to face the wall. She was having trouble sleeping. In fact, she had trouble sleeping the last two years. Ever since Phoenix left...

She still couldn't believe she'd been hit by his car. She was sure he didn't mean it, but the pain her left side was enormous. Maya ignored the pain, and decided to do something to occupy herself, as she knew she wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

Maya got up out of the bed, and walked over to the window. She looked at the photo of Phoenix next to the window for a bit, before closing her eyes, sucking in a deep breath, and releasing it. Maya laid down on the ground, her knees in the air. She raised her upper body up to her knees, and did some sit-ups. She did ten in a row, before doing another ten, turning her body from side to side. She felt her core get a little bit stronger with each push, and she was at the point where she had abs if she sat up. Even after so many noodles and burgers in her life, Maya was still sexily thin. It was perfect for her to get in shape. Maya turned her body to her stomach, and put down two arms. She proceeded to do twenty push ups, stopping herself when she was as low to the ground as possible.

She then switched to her right arm, and did ten push ups only on her right arm. Then she did ten on her left arm. She didn't really know why she was exercising, but it could get her tired enough to sleep. Maya proceeded to do planks, putting her elbows on the floor and holding herself in the air. She did so for about sixty seconds before collapsing to the ground. Her shoulders felt a lot stronger, and when she went to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror, she was proud of the results. She walked over to her bed, and collapsed in it face first. She attempted to get some sleep.

After about five minutes, she heard a voice. A female one.

"Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares to take flight..."

Maya heard the whispering, and she immediately knew that whoever was whispering it was doing a bad job of hiding herself.

"One alone soars to shine the light of righteousness on the world's blight..."

Maya sat up in her bed, wondering where the hell that voice was coming from.

"And that one is me!"

Maya then felt someone jump onto her body, pinning her against the bed. She looked up to see none other...

"For I am the Great Thief, Yatagarasu!"

Than Kay Faraday.

"Kay?! What the hell are you doing?! I haven't even got a bra on!" Maya hissed. Kay stared Maya in the eyes.

"So? We're both female, we know what they look like."

Maya sighed. "Can you at least get off me?"

Kay launched herself off Maya, and stood beside her bed. Maya sat on the side of her bed.

"How the hell did you find me?" Maya asked.

"Wow. Not even a 'Hello, Kay?' Kinda rude, Maya." Kay pouted.

"Sorry, I'm just... Tired, from all the school work... Look, can you promise you won't tell anyone you saw me here?" Maya asked.

"Hrmm, I dunno... Everyone's been searching for you, and I'm kinda the first to find you after two years... People wanna see you, Maya." Kay said.

"Kay. _Please._ I'll come out of hiding one day, but just... Not right now." Maya said. Kay sighed.

"Fine, fine. I promise, Maya. And I never break my promises!" Kay said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Kay."

Maya walked over to her fridge, and pulled out a bottle of beer, taking a sip of it.

"You've certainly changed, Maya." Kay noted.

"Uh huh... I'm guessing you don't like it?" Maya asked.

"I don't have a problem with it."

"So, what do you do for a living, Kay?" Maya asked. Kay sprung back, her eyes widening.

"M-my job?! Well, I, uh... Th-that doesn't matter, does it?!" Kay said in panic. Maya normally would've tried to evaluate on that point, and she even had the teachings to do it, but right now she couldn't be fucked to even bother.

"So... You missing Mr. Wright?" Kay asked. Maya froze. _'Phoenix...'_

"M-Maya..? Y-your stomach has... A massive bruise..." Kay pointed out. Maya looked down at her stomach. She wasn't wearing a shirt, nor was she wearing a bra. She was only wearing panties, so most of her body was exposed to Kay, so of course she'd notice the mark.

"Th-that... It doesn't matter..." Maya shuddered out.

"Maya, are you missing Phoenix?" Kay asked. Maya's eyes widened, and she glared at Kay.

"What?!"

"You know what I said."

Maya looked down at the floor. Should she tell the truth? Or should she act cold?

"Maya, I'm your friend... Please tell me."

Maya sat down at her bed, looking up at Kay. The darkness of the moon and the fireworks are all that lighted her.

"I... I... Oh, God, yes... I do, Kay... So much..." Maya sobbed out. Kay placed a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Thank you. I can help you Maya. I'll find Phoenix. I'll make sure you two see each other again. It's what you deserve." Kay assured Maya. Maya stared at Kay, before wrapping her arms around Kay, holding her close.

"Thank you, Kay..."

Maya and Kay hugged as the fireworks faded into the darkness. Their noise eventually stopping as the clock hit midnight.

Kay now had one objective.

Get Maya and Phoenix back together again.

* * *

Chief Prosecutors Office

May 24, 2035, 9:20 AM

"Maya, MOVE!"

Kay watched as Miles stood up, sending his papers flying everywhere. She watched Apollo grab Athena's arms and pull her back, before running towards Maya. Kay noticed Maya's panicked expression on her face, and her legs not moving.

Then, Kay heard the crack of a sniper rifle. In that moment, Kay remembered something.

 _"I can help you Maya. I'll find Phoenix. I'll make sure you two see each other again."_

Kay still had that promise to keep. Maya still hasn't seen Phoenix yet. As much as she hid it, Kay knew the truth. That Maya _needed to see Phoenix._ Kay ran towards Maya as fast as possible. She knew her death was coming. But maybe this would stop Tian trying to kill her. Maybe this _was_ Tian. She didn't care.

Kay held both her arms out, and shoved Maya to the floor. She hit it hard, but immediately looked up at Kay. Kay looked at the window, before feeling a massive impact in the right side of her chest. She then knew that the bullet had hit her. All her hearing cut off, and only a ringing sound echoed in her ears as she was launched back. She was winded, not only from the bullet, but from hitting the wall. Her vision was blurry, and her life was fading.

She saw Badd and Gumshoe enter. They were saying something to her, but she could barely hear it. The pain was unbearable. It was the worst she had experienced in her entire life. She spoke some words, but she couldn't even hear herself speak. She was hoping that she said 'I love you all.'

The last thing Kay looked at was Maya's shocked expression, and then as her vision faded, she looked up at Miles Edgeworth. She tried to say goodbye to him, but the darkness had already smothered her, sucking her in, taking her.

She begged and screamed, but death was dragging her away kicking and screaming.

She knew, and she was scared. She was terrified.

She knew that she was dead, and that the afterlife awaited her.

* * *

Hospital

May 26, 2035, 9:00 AM

Maya's eyes slowly fluttered open, and immediately winced at the light. She felt a bunch of medical stuff attached to her body, as well as some bandages. She sat up, and immediately felt pain in her stomach, as well as the biggest headache she has had in her entire life. Considering she had been kicked multiple times in both those spots, it wasn't surprising. She slowly say all the way up, and heard the beeping of her heart through a monitor. She was surprised herself that she had even woken up.

She looked left to see Apollo sitting in one seat, with Athena leaning her head on his left shoulder. She could remember having some dreams about Kay. Maya looked behind her to see what seemed to be a button to call a nurse. It didn't take long for one to arrive.

"Oh, you're awake! I'll tell the doctor!" The nurse exclaimed. It was at that moment that Apollo woke up. Apollo and Athena had marks of there own. Athena had some burn marks on her arm, and Apollo's had a split lip, as well as some dry blood under his nose. They both looked like they'd been through hell.

"Maya! You're awake!" Apollo cheered. He got up and walked over to Maya, and she pulled her in for a one armed hug. She didn't care who it was from, Maya just needed someone to embrace her right now. Apollo returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Apollo... This is all my fault... I shouldn't have come back." Maya whispered.

"Don't say that. I'm glad you came back." Apollo whispered back. Apollo backed away from Maya as the doctor entered.

"Ah, good. You're awake. You're lucky you didn't slip into a coma." The doctor told Maya.

"How... How long until I can get out?" Maya asked.

"Miss, it may be _months_ until you're fully recovered."

Maya's eyes widened, "B-but the trial..."

"Maya, me and Athena can handle the trial. You need rest, badly." Apollo reassured Maya. Maya immediately shook her head, trying to swing her legs over the bed.

"Kay, we need to find her real killer-"

"We'll find the real killer, Maya. You are in no shape to defend." Apollo told Maya in a demanding voice. Maya looked up at Apollo, glaring at him.

"Apollo, I'm completely _fine._ Just... Just let... Oh, God..." Maya started to cough, raising her hand to her mouth. She coughed for about thirty seconds straight into her hand, and when she looked at the hand afterwards, it had drops of blood on it.

"Maya... You're coughing up _blood._ That should be more than enough to convince you." Apollo told Maya.

Maya sighed, trying to think of some way to go to court. Her stomach felt like it had a two hundred pound weight in it, her head was throbbing as much as possible, her arms and legs felt scarred, and yet she still wanted to find Kay's killer.

"Okay... Could I at least go to court, and when it's over, I'll come back here... And I'll stay as long as you want me too."

Apollo opened his mouth to reply, but the doctor cut him off. "I can allow this. She must be back by 3:00 PM, whether the trial is still going on or not." The doctor said. Apollo gave a concerned look towards Maya.

"Maya, are you sure?"

Maya looked up at Apollo, and nodded.

"I'm gonna find the truth."

* * *

Maya had gotten into her suit, and put on her attorneys badge. She was going through her suitcase when she found that photo of Phoenix. The one she kept on her window side during her studying years.

She then remembered. She had _killed him._ She had driven him to suicide.

Well, maybe.

Maya walked into Pearl's room and found her sleeping with Luke resting his head on her stomach, his hand locked with hers. Maya walked up beside Pearl, and stroked her cheek, before kissing her forehead. Pearl didn't wake up, but Maya knew she felt it. Maya walked out the room, and made her way to Trucy's room. She had woken up as well, and was lucky that no damage had been done to the brain. She looked up at Maya, and was surprised to find she was alive. Trucy immediately ran into Maya's arms, hugging her tightly. Trucy didn't know about Maya's stomach, and accidentally hit it, causing Maya to launch into a coughing fit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Mommy!" Trucy said in a panicked voice. Maya looked up at Trucy.

"It's okay, sweetie. You didn't mean it..." Maya croaked out, before hugging Trucy softly. Trucy buried her face in Maya's chest.

"I'm coming this time, mommy... To watch..." Trucy told Maya.

"Thank you, sweetie..."

Maya walked out of the room, Trucy behind her. Maya walked up to Apollo and Athena, who had their gear ready to go.

"Edgeworth and Franziska are already at court." Apollo told Maya. Athena tried to warn Maya.

"Maya, when you step outside... Some people might see you and-"

"Athena, if they're not hurting _you,_ or anyone else, I don't care. Let them kill me. It's what I deserve." Maya told Athena.

"Maya..."

"Don't. Try to help me. Let's just go." Maya told the three as she stepped out of the hospital. Apollo, Athena and Trucy followed as Maya walked down the road towards court.

As Maya walked down the sidewalk, she heard and saw nothing at first. It was only a five minute walk to court from here, and she was hoping to avoid as much contact as possible.

Then she heard a voice.

"Witch!"

 _I walk a lonely road_  
 _The only one that I have ever known_  
 _Don't know where it goes_  
 _But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Maya watched as one man stepped out of his home to curse Maya. Eventually, more people started flooding in from out of nowhere. Maya tried to ignore it all.

 _I walk this empty street_  
 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
 _Where the city sleeps_  
 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Apollo and Athena had never seen more determination in anyone as Maya had right now. The chant of ' _Burn The Witch!_ ' had started but Maya ignored it, still walking towards court, which was in her sights now.

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
 _'Til then I walk alone_

Suddenly, a brick appeared before Maya, smashing on the path in front of Maya. Apollo, Athena and Trucy expected her to jump back, or at least _stop,_ but she didn't even flinch. She just kept walking. As the four entered court, a giant crowd had gathered around them, cursing them. Maya walked through the double doors, and entered court for what possibly could be the last time.

Edgeworth and Franziska stood in the Defendant Lobby already, and saw Maya, Apollo, Athena and Trucy enter. Both Edgeworth and Franziska looked like shit as well, with Edgeworth having a massive bruise on his forehead, and Franziska's hands wrapped in bandages. Jared also stood with them, cuffs around his wrists.

"Miss Fey, I heard what happened. I am so truly, truly sorry to hear... You do not have to defend me if you do not feel fit." Jared told Maya.

"Thanks for the concern, but I want to find Kay's killer, and right now, Tian is the number one suspect." Maya told Jared.

"I understand."

Maya walked over to Miles.

"I have to apologize for the shit I caused you two... I'm glad you're alive, but... I'm sorry I nearly got you two killed." Maya apologized to Edgeworth and Franziska.

"Miss Fey... We don't blame you for anything. You didn't instruct riots to happen, and you did nothing wro-"

"I _killed_ Phoenix. Did you forget already?" Maya hissed.

"Of course not. But we didn't hear his suicide, didn't we? I'm still holding onto hope. Are you, Miss Fey?" Miles asked. Maya looked down at the floor, sighing.

"I don't know anymore..."

The bailiff eventually entered the Lobby. "Yeah, yeah, I know. His Honor wants me, I'll be there." Maya huffed before the bailiff got to speak. Apollo and Athena followed Maya entering the courtroom.

Today was the day it all ended. It was all or nothing.

Today, they bought Kay's killer to justice.

* * *

District Court

Courtroom #3

May 26, 2035, 10:00 AM

 **Day 2**

 **Court Is Now In Session**

 **ALL RISE**

The gavel slammed down, silencing the full courtroom. Every single seat had been taken, and most people were here to watch Maya fall.

"The court is now in session for the trial of- OH MY GOODNESS! What happened to the defence?!"

Maya had bruising all over her face, and her lip had been split. Apollo was in a relatively same state, with less bruises, and Athena's face was relatively unharmed, but she had burn marks on her arms. They really did look like the spawn of Satan.

"Allow me to answer, Your Honor. A couple of hundred of people didn't take a liking to Miss Fey here, and she decided to drag her friends down with her." Raven called out. Maya gave a death stare to Raven.

"It wasn't my choice to hurt them. I wanted myself dead, no one else." Maya told Raven.

"And died, you should have." Raven insulted. The courtroom exploded into cheering for Raven at the remark. Apollo placed a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"You sure you're up for this?"

Maya looked at Apollo. "Yes. I'll be fine."

"Ahem... Anyway, the court is now in session for the trial of Jared De Killer."

"The prosecution is ready to tear apart Maya Fey." Raven called out, as he held his hands in front of his face, before extending his claws, and swiping one close at Maya's cheek. Maya recoiled, her head turning to one side as a claw swiped at her cheek.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Athena shouted. Maya felt blood fill in her mouth, and she spit it out onto the floor, before turning back to face the middle of the courtroom.

"The defence is ready. Feel free to do that as much as you want, Raven. I deserve every single one." Maya told Raven.

"Maya, what are you saying?!" Apollo hissed at her.

"My thoughts," Maya replied.

"The prosecution will refrain from harming the defence. Prosecution, give your opening statement."

"Yesterday, we decided there is another suspect by the name of Tian Kitaki. Miss Fey went to arrest this man, quite forcefully I might add. What was it you did again, Miss Fey? Wasn't it-"

"I smashed all his shot glasses, and broke his _fucking_ TV. Call the witness already." Maya growled. Raven smirked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. The prosecution calls Tian Kitaki to the stand!"

Tian stepped up to the stand, glaring at Maya, mouthing the word 'Bitch'.

"Witness, state your name and occupation." Raven called out.

"Tian Kitaki. Owner of the Kittens strip club."

"And a murderer." Maya scowled.

"You wanna repeat that?" Raven threatened, raising his claws up.

"I said; this guys a murderer. He's murdered his workers for not paying up. He ne- GAH!" Maya was cut off by Raven swiping his razor sharp claw at Maya, sending her head turning one side.

"Evidence. Present it." Raven growled. Maya spit out a drop of blood, wiping the excess of her chin.

"None to present, but girls have gone missing at his club before, and he blames it on pure coincidence. The defence would like to say that's complete _bullshit._ " Maya growled.

"H-hey! She's making false accusations!" Tian stuttered, pointing at Maya. The courtroom started booing Maya, and she closed her eyes, trying to ignore it. Maya raised her hands up, and slammed them down on the table, silencing the courtroom.

"Everyone, that thinks I'm a witch... Can get the _fuck_ out of this courtroom. I don't need your crap. You've gotten your revenge. _Leave._ " Maya growled. To her demise, no one got up. They all stayed silent, staring at her.

"Miss Fey, could you refrain from using such language in this courtroom?" His Honor asked. Maya straightened up.

"Sorry."

"Mr. Kitaki, give testimony that proves you have nothing to do with this case." Raven asked.

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

 **Why I'm Innocent**

 _Why the hell would I want to kill Kay?_

 _She got good pay, she did well enough._

 _I have no motive to kill her, whatsoever._

"Maya, you gonna be okay with this testimony?" Athena asked.

"Fine. I can handle it." Maya answered.

"Defence, give your cross examination."

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 **Why I'm Innocent**

 _Why the hell would I want to kill Kay?_

 _She got good pay, she did well enough._

 _ **Objection.**_

Maya wasn't even strong enough to call a loud objection. She could only say it normally, as screaming would have too much of a strain on her stomach.

"She was getting good pay, from what I heard," Maya started. "But... She no longer worked for you, didn't she?"

"Huh?"

Maya sent out Kay's prosecutors badge. "Here's her badge, right here. This proves she left the strip club for good. And according to Mira's interrogation, you weren't so happy with that, weren't you?"

"G-gah..."

Maya raised her left hand to the side of her head, her eyes closed. "Now, I think..."

Maya thrust her arm forward, pointing right at the stand. "That _this_ is a clear motive!"

"Wait... But wasn't-"

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

Raven swung his claws, swiping Maya's cheek yet again. "Have you forgotten already, Miss Fey?"

"Forgotten what?"

"Remember Badd's explanation of things?! He said that _you_ were the original target! What motive does this guy have to kill you?!" Raven shouted.

"During his interrogation, he revealed that he was one of the people who was part of that riot group. I have a price on my head, Raven. He was collecting it." Maya said.

"Well then, if you're gonna use that as a motive, might as well get all three hundred rioters to the stand for similar motives!" Raven cried. "But, we must remember..."

Raven sent out the gun shop records.

" _There's only one person who purchased the gun._ "

"Jared..."

"Your Honor, I see absolutely no reason to further delay this trial. This gunshot record proved everything from the very start. All the defence was doing..." Raven swiped his claws at Maya, causing her to stagger, and fall over.

"Was wasting our time!"

Apollo stretched out a hand for Maya to take, and he lifted her up.

"Then, I see no reason to further prolong this trial... Unless the defence has any objections, I will announce my verdict."

"Maya?! What are you going to do?!" Athena cried. Maya had her eyes closed, thinking intensely. Nothing was coming to mind. Absolutely nothing. She was useless. Worthless. A failure.

This is where it all ended.

"It seems the defence has nothing to say. I will now hand down my verdict."

Jared walked up to the stand, glaring at Maya. Maya could barely manage to stare back.

"I trusted you, Miss Fey. I knew I shouldn't have..." Jared insulted her.

"This court finds the defendant, Jared de Killer..."

Maya closed her eyes. Apollo and Athena held each other's hands. Everyone braced for the impact that was to come.

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

That voice came from the doors leading into the defendant lobby. Someone had entered the courtroom.

That objection... It sounded so...

 _ **Familiar...**_

Everyone turned to see who it was. Raven sprung back, "WHAT?! YOU?!"

Apollo and Athena both jumped back, not believing their eyes. "Y-YOU'RE..."

Even the judge was wide eyed. He couldn't even speak.

Out of all the chaos, only Maya was calm. She looked at the man at the doors. She knew him. She knew him so very well. She spoke calmly.

"Its been a long time...

 _ **Nick.**_ "

Phoenix Wright stood at the door.

His hair had greyed, and a slight stubbly beard had grown on him. Apart from that, he looked the same as ever. He spoke.

"This trial isn't over yet, Your Honor! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The judge couldn't even speak. Phoenix was wearing his classic blue suit and red tie, with his _attorneys badge still on._ He walked over to the defence bench, avoiding Maya's eye contact.

"The defence adds one more to the team."

"S-state... Your name for... The r-record..." His Honor spoke eventually. Phoenix looked up at the judge.

" _ **Phoenix Wright**_."

The courtroom couldn't even speak. Barely anyone could.

"Now, I've done a little investigation of my own. The defence would like to request a short recess, but first... _**I have an accusation to make.**_ "

Maya stared at Phoenix, wide eyed. She wanted to say something, but decided to save her first words to him for later.

"W-who do you... Wish to accuse?" His Honor asked. Phoenix raised both hands in his hands into the air, before slamming them down on the desk in front of him.

"The real killer for this case, I'm not surprised you didn't suspect him. I mean..." Phoenix put his hands on his hips, and grinned.

" _ **He was standing at the opposite bench the entire time.**_ "

Maya's eyes fully widened, and Apollo and Athena both sprung back. Phoenix slammed down on the desk. "That's right! The real killer of this case, the person who murdered Kay Faraday..." Phoenix thrusted his arm towards the prosecutors bench.

"It was you! _**RAVEN CROFT!**_ "

Raven's eyes were closed in thought, but he eventually raised both claws in the air, before slamming them down on his bench. "What?!"

"Then this means... That Raven has to take the stand!" Apollo cried out.

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"I-I won't... I refuse... You can't make me!" Raven cried out.

 ** _OBJECTION!_**

"You either take the stand or you make yourself more suspicious! Which one do you want to choose?!" Maya cried out. Raven felt sweat dripping from his head, before he eventually spoke.

"F-fine... I'll take the goddamn stand if it makes you so happy, Phoenix!" Raven growled.

"If the prosecutor is taking the stand, then... We'll need a short recess to decide the new prosecutor. Court is now in a fifteen minute recess!" His Honor said before slamming down his gavel.

* * *

District Court

Defendant Lobby #4

May 26, 2035, 12:00 PM

As the four attorneys entered the courtroom, Phoenix turned around to face them. He went over to Apollo and Athena.

"I'm... I'm sorry. For being gone after... So long. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me." Phoenix said. Apollo and Athena stood side by side, thinking.

"It'll take some time... But we'll do it eventually." Apollo said.

Just then, the doors burst open, and Trucy leaped into Phoenix's arms. "DADDY!"

Phoenix collapsed onto his backside as Trucy jumped onto him. Trucy wrapped both her arms around his shoulder, and Phoenix stroked Trucy's soft, short hair.

"Baby girl..."

"Daddy..."

Trucy hugged Phoenix tighter, and Phoenix got up with Trucy latched onto him. He had to carefully pull Trucy off, giving her a kiss on the forehead, before walking over to Edgeworth.

"...Edgeworth."

"So, you pulled one of my foolish stunts, Wright? Playing dead?" Edgeworth asked. Phoenix slightly laughed.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"You're a fool, Wright."

"I've missed you too, Edgeworth." Phoenix said as he pulled Miles in for a hug. Miles awkwardly returned it, and Phoenix patted his back forcefully before backing away.

Then, Phoenix walked over to Maya.

Maya turned to face Phoenix, a glare in her eyes. "H-hey, Maya... I... I don't know how I can say how sorry I am, and... I know, I did a shitty thing. I know you can't forgive me. I never meant to hurt you, but... I did... And I nearly killed myself for it." Phoenix told her. Maya stood, staring at him.

"So... That recording wasn't a fake?" Maya asked.

"No... But I pulled out at the last second. When I learnt that... Crowds of people were trying to kill you, that's when I started to come back..." Phoenix admitted.

"So it took another near death for you to come back?" Maya scowled.

"Yeah... I'm so-" Phoenix was cut off by Maya's palm smacking against his cheek, sending him sprawling across the floor.

"I've waited to do that for a long time."

Phoenix rubbed his cheek. "I... I deserved that... Thank you, Maya..."

"Get off your ass." Maya demanded. Phoenix slowly stood and walked over to Maya.

"Go ahead... Hit me again... Please." Phoenix begged.

Phoenix was instead met by Maya's hand going around the back of his neck. She inched herself slowly towards Phoenix, and just as they were but a few millimetres away, Maya whispered one last thing.

"Now _this_ is something I've been waiting to do for _even longer..._ "

"Maya, what are-" Phoenix was silenced by Maya's lips meeting his own.

Those lips... They were so... _Familiar._ Maya instantly knew the taste. The perfectness and utter brilliance of his kiss. She could remember how in sync they were with each other as they kissed. For five long years, Maya dreamed of this moment.

Now, it had finally happened.

And Maya couldn't be happier.

Maya eventually, and slowly, drew away, before burying her head into Phoenix's chest.

"We've got a lot to talk about... But I'm sorry for everything, Nick..."

"So am I, Maya..."

* * *

District Court

Courtroom #3

May 26, 2035, 12:15 PM

The gavel slammed down, silencing an already quiet courtroom.

"Now, has a prosecutor been decided for this case yet?"

Maya thought, but couldn't remember picking one.

 _'Oops...'_

"Perhaps... I could take the role?"

The defence bench looked to see none other than Miles Edgeworth approach the prosecutors bench.

"Miles Edgeworth would like to take the role of prosecutor. Raven, you stopped me from prosecuting this case the first time around... I think I may know the reason why. Just so we're clear... This isn't for you, Wright. Nor is it for you, Miss Fey... This... This is for Kay!"

Miles slammed one hand down on his bench. "I don't care whether she was a prosecutor, or a prostitute, because she... She was my friend. I loved her as one, and I will give her the sign off she deserves!"

"Hmph... Good luck with that..." Raven insulted.

"Now that we have a prosecutor assigned... The court will now reconvene for the trial of Jared de Killer! Are both sides ready?"

Edgeworth looked directly at Maya and spoke.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor!"

Maya replied.

"The defence is ready, Your Honor!"

This was it.

Whatever new evidence Phoenix had, it better be good.

It was time to bring Kay's killer to justice...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **The song in this chapter was Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day.**_

 _ **Get ready for the end in the next chapter! It might be pretty short, but oh so satisfying!**_


	8. Turnabout Fey: Trial, Day 2, Part 2

_**Eyes... Burning... Legs... Feel like jelly... The combination of running and writing this at midnight isn't a very good one, folks, so there will be more typos then often! I hope you enjoy this climax.**_

 _ **Also, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND you pull up some specific music for specific parts of this story.**_

 _ **When Maya says 'Once and for all!' After making her final objection, put on 'Cornered 2001 (2004 Remix) DS Version'**_

 _ **When Gumshoe enters, put on 'Dick Gumshoe ~ I Can Do It When It Counts, Pal!'**_

 _ **When Phoenix says 'This is where you meet your end!' Put on 'Dual Destinies ~ Pressing Pursuit' (Yes, two pursuit themes. Leave me alone, I do what I want :P)**_

 _ **After the trial, put on 'Turnabout Sisters Ballad' (Just for those extra feels.)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

District Court

Courtroom #3

May 26, 2035, 12:15 PM

 _'This whole crowd was against me a few minutes ago... They all thought I had killed Nick... And now he's here, by my side, and now I know people will be on_ _ **my**_ _side! Kay's real killer... Could be this very prosecutor!'_

"Maya?"

Maya's thoughts were cut by Phoenix. He looked at her, a serious look on his face. Maya responded back with the same look.

"I'm fine, Nick."

"No, you're not. You've... Got alot of marks on your fa-"

" _ **I'm. Fine. Nick.**_ " Maya hissed aggressively. Phoenix decided to deal with Maya's wounds after the trial.

"This is pathetic. Why the hell are you moping about a few little wounds, when I have these!" Raven insulted as he raised his fingerless hands in the air.

"Do... You want to elaborate on what happened to your fingers, Mr. Croft?" The judge asked. Raven stood at the witness stand, his eyes closed.

"No, Your Honor... Phoenix."

Phoenix looked up at Raven, a glare in his eyes, "Yes?"

"It's an honor to be cross examined by you." Raven bowed. Phoenix glared at him, before looking away.

"I'm not doing the cross examining. Maya is."

Raven's eyes changed into a burning red, and he gave a death stare towards Maya.

"The runts gonna cross examine me? She's a useless load of crap, what's she gonna do?" Raven shouted. Maya grabbed Phoenix's arms before he could move to hit Raven.

"Hit him with evidence. Not force." Maya told him. Phoenix glared at Maya, before nodding, and standing at the bench.

"Yeah... Speaking of evidence, I have something for you, Maya. Something... _That's gonna turn this trial around._ "

Maya watched as Phoenix pulled out a _physical_ piece of paper, and handed it to Maya. She took it in her hands, and Apollo and Athena gathered around her.

"Would the defence care to share this new piece of evidence?" Miles asked as he crossed his arms, tapping his finger. Maya unfolded the piece of paper, and read it.

 _'Wh-wha..._

 _WHAAAAAT?!'_

It was the _gun shop record._ But it wasn't the same as the other one. This one was different.

"Nick, where did you get this?" Maya asked.

"I did a little investigation of my own. I asked the gun shop owner for a record, and this is what he gave me." Phoenix answered.

 _'Th-the... The name on this list, it's... It's..._

 _ **R.C...**_ _'_

"N-Nick, is... Is this real..?" Maya asked, shock in her voice.

"I assure you. In fact, compare the other record to this one." Phoenix stated. Maya ran a hand over the holographic 'Court Record' button and bought out the other gun shop record.

"Th-the symbol... The pistol in the bottom right... It's missing in the original... So that must mean, that the one you gave me is real... Right?" Maya asked.

"Yeah... As a last resort, bring the gun shop owner in. He'll clear up any doubt. I asked him myself." Phoenix said.

 _'Then, this confirms it... The real killer, it's..._

 _ **Him...**_ _'_

 _ **EVIDENCE UPDATED: Gun Shop Record**_ _(New record that shows Raven purchased the gun. Old record was a forgery.)_

Raven's eyes continued to burn red, his impatience getting to him. "Can the defence please present whatever they have?"

"First, you'll give testimony, Mr. Croft." Edgeworth cut him off. The judge nodded in agreement.

"Prove to us you are innocent beyond a doubt."

Maya felt butterflies in her stomach. This could be the final cross examination of this trial. If Maya played her cards right, she could help catch Kay's killer.

This was it. _'Time to finish this... With this new evidence, and with Nick by my side, as well as Apollo, Athena and Edgeworth, there's no doubt I can do this!'_

 **PROSECUTION TESTIMONY**

 **Why I Am Innocent (And Why Maya Fey Is Wrong.)**

 _You all believe this runt?! Really?_

 _You've got to remember, there are hundreds of people out there with motives!_

 _In fact, let's use some evidence!_

 _The gun shop record proves beyond a shadow of doubt that Jared purchased the gun!_

 _And don't bring up the fact he could've given the gun to someone else!_

 _The time span between purchase and murder was too short for that!_

 _'Such big testimony... Yet he has no idea that he's dug his own grave.'_

"Maya... I know you can do this. This is pretty damn simple." Phoenix said.

"We've got your back, boss!" Athena grinned.

"We're taking this bastard down, right here, right now!" Apollo cheered.

 _"You know what, baby sis? You aren't so shabby."_

 _'Wh-what the... Mia?!'_

 _"I know you can do this, Maya... I'm always by your side..."_

 _'Sis... This is for you!'_

"The defence may give its cross examination." His Honor spoke.

"What could you possibly do, Miss Fey? There's nothing!" Raven shouted.

"Hmph... You disappoint me. I'm gonna bring you down." Maya smirked.

"It's the other way around, Miss Fey." Raven insulted. Maya arrogantly turned her head to one side, and just like Mia, flicked her fringe, before looking back at Raven.

"Not this time."

 **FINAL CROSS EXAMINATION**

 **Why I Am Innocent (And Why Maya Fey Is Wrong.)**

 _You all believe this runt?! Really?_

 _You've got to remember, there are hundreds of people out there with motives, but only one killer. Jared!_

 _In fact, let's use some evidence!_

 _The gun shop record proves beyond a shadow of doubt that Jared purchased the gun!_

 _ **OBJECTION!**_

Maya stood still. The scream... It didn't hurt. In fact, nothing was in any pain. Maya felt like she had the upper hand. She had all the evidence, all the facts. Now it was time to bring Raven down.

"Raven Croft... You just dug your own grave. I think... _**That will be the last objection I make today**_." Maya smirked. She then slammed her hands down on the desk in front of her.

"I accuse you of the murder of Kay Faraday!" Maya shouted as she trust her finger towards him.

"Hmph... Well I hope your prepared to have all the necessary explanations and evidence to back it up, or you're as cooked as your village." Raven grinned.

"Raven Croft..."

And then, all in one second, Maya started to think back to _everything._

Her first meeting with Phoenix. Her first Not Guilty. Her second accusation of murder. Her kidnapping. Phoenix saving her. Her mother... Phoenix leaving... Studying to become an attorney.

Every single moment that had been building up to this very instance. Everything had been put into place. The butterfly effect really worked its hardest.

 _'Sis... She always believed in her clients. She thought for the truth. She defeated the evil in her life... Nick was the best attorney there was. He did everything perfectly, and he has saved not only so many people, including me... He's saved law itself. Apollo and Athena... Took on right after him. They became the greatest attorneys after Nick left... And now, it all comes down to **me**...' _

Maya knew she had to end this. She had made her last objection. She had everything ready. She raised her hands in the air, and just as she practised since 2016, she _slammed_ them as hard as she could on the desk in front of her, glaring at Raven.

"Raven Croft!" Maya suddenly thrust her arm towards the witness stand, energy in her eyes, rage in her soul.

"I'm gonna bring this case to an end and _**avenge Kay Faraday...**_ " Maya slammed her hands down yet again, and she suddenly felt a blue aura surround her, making her more powerful as she shouted those faithful words.

" _ **ONCE AND FOR ALL!**_ "

Raven grinned, red burning in his eyes. "Hmph... The runt tries to make a name for herself."

Maya stood silent, glaring at Raven.

"Since you're so confident you can bring me down... _Why don't we go for an unlimited penalty?_ " Raven threatened. Maya simply grinned, flicking her fringe.

"Hmph... You trying to pressure me, Mr. Croft? It isn't working so well. I've got everything I need to bring you down." Maya said.

"Heh. You've got nothing, Miss Fey! _Nothing!_ " Raven screamed.

"Well then, let's see who's right!" Maya shouted.

"First of all, what possible motive could I have to kill Kay Faraday?!"

"Hah! You forgotten already, Mr. Croft? The original target was _me..._ " Maya slammed her hands down on her desk, a serious look on her face.

"And as far as I can tell, you've got _plenty_ of reasons to kill me!" Maya shouted.

"What?!" Raven said.

"We looked into your history, Mr. Croft! We know you worshiped Nick! And we also know..." Maya thrusted her finger towards the witness stand. "That you believe _I'm_ the reason Phoenix Wright disappeared! In rage of this, you were convinced enough to get revenge!" Maya said as she presented Raven's Past.

"What?! Why would I blame _you_ for Phoenix's disappearance?!" Raven shouted.

 _'That recording! Where is it?!'_

"Hmph. I have your reason right here." Miles smirked as bought out the black circular device.

 _'Miles Edgeworth, you think of absolutely everything, don't you?'_

"In this recording... Is Wrights apparent suicide message. He explains how he believes Maya will not forgive him, and how she will not need him anymore. Now, here's the interesting thing..." Edgeworth bought his index finger to his forehead, waggling it forth and back.

"I received this recording from _**you**_ , Mr. Croft."

Raven staggered back. "Miles Edgeworth, you..."

Maya slammed her hands down on the desk, silencing Raven. "You believe I drove Phoenix to suicide! That's why you needed revenge!" Maya shouted. Raven gritted his teeth in rage. He had no way to back out from this corner.

"The gun shop record... Jared's name is on it! Plus, despite what I said, there _is_ a large enough time span to hand the gun over to someone!" Raven cried. Phoenix shook his head.

"Tell me, have the police found the gun?" Phoenix asked.

"No, Wright. We've searched from buildings, to bins, to the sewerage, and found nothing." Edgeworth answered.

"Now tell me... Have you searched _Raven's place?_ " Phoenix asked, grinning. Edgeworth grinned.

"Hmph. No, we have not. Detective Gumshoe, get onto that immediately!" Edgeworth commanded.

"NO! NONONONO DON'T SEARCH MT APARTMENT!" Raven begged. Maya grinned at his reaction.

"What? Afraid we'll find something? Say, for example... The _gun_ you used to kill Kay Faraday?" Maya asked smugly.

"Ngh..." Raven growled.

"And now... I have one last piece of evidence to show you. One that will end this case." Maya slammed down her hands on the bench in front of her.

"One that's gonna bring you to justice!"

Raven couldn't help but laugh, "Hah! As if! Present this amazing evidence then!"

Maya looked Phoenix, who gave a reassuring nod.

"Whatever evidence you've got, you can't ignore the fact it was Jared that purchased the gun!" Raven bought up the holographic paper, before throwing it towards Maya. Maya caught the holographic paper in her hands, and slammed it down at her desk.

"This would be great evidence... If it wasn't _forged._ "

Everyone in the courtroom exploded into chatter, and the judge silenced it with three bangs of his gavel. Maya walked out from the bench, holding a physical piece of paper in her hand.

"This... This is the _real_ gun shop record. When Nick did a little investigating, he found this."

Athena sent the holographic, false gun shop record.

"Notice the differences between the two records," Maya held the physical paper in the air. "There's no symbol on the bottom right in the forgery. We've also got the gun shop owner on witness stand by if we need him to confirm which is real." Maya announced. Raven sweated even harder as Maya walked back over to her bench.

"This proves that you purchased the gun-"

"But did I use it?" Raven cut off Maya.

"Well, we don't know-"

"Aren't de Killers famous assassins _for hire?_ I hired Jared to kill you, but I did not do the deed myself." Raven stated. Maya looked at the courtroom door. _'C'mon, Gumshoe... C'mon...'_

"If there is no evidence to prove these claims are false, I'll have to further delay this trial." His Honor spoke.

"But that'll give Raven a chance to run!" Maya cried out. Raven smirked.

"Nice try, Miss Fey. Looks like the runt failed again." He spoke smugly.

"Then I shall delay this tri-"

 _ **HOLD IT, PAL!**_

The courtroom doors bursted open, and none other than detective Gumshoe entered. He ran up next to Raven on the witness stand, staggering, out of breath from running.

"Detective. What have you found?" Miles asked with a straight face.

"You're not gonna believe it, sir... Take a look at this..." Gumshoe walked over to the middle of the courtroom and put in some holographic pictures. The pictures displayed some very important images.

"We searched Mr. Croft's apartment... Under his bed, we found this," Gumshoe said as he switched images.

"That's... That's the gun! That's the sniper!" Edgeworth cried out. The image displayed a sniper rifle under the bed.

"I have it right here..." Detective Badd mumbled as he entered the courtroom, holding a sniper rifle in his hand. He set it down on the table in the middle of the courtroom.

"Dusted it... No fingerprints, but we _did_ find something on the trigger..." Badd mumbled.

"What would that be?" Edgeworth asked, grinning.

" _Scratch marks,_ sir! Like from claws!" Gumshoe boasted. Edgeworth put on his best shit eating grin.

"Thank you, detectives. Expect a raise in both your salaries this month." Edgeworth said, causing Gumshoe to start chuckling, and Badd to simply pull out his mirror, inspecting his face.

"Nice..." Badd mumbled.

"Now that we have everything we need..." Phoenix started, before slamming his hands on the desk in front of him.

"I believe that this is where you _**meet your end, Raven Croft!**_ " Phoenix cried.

"No... NOoo..." Raven growled.

"You attempted to kill Maya Fey after you believe she drove me to suicide, but Kay got in the way... So you ran! Luckily for you, Jared was in the area as well. Everything went perfectly well for you... Jared got arrested and accused... And you became prosecutor to not only clear your name, but also humiliate Maya Fey in the process!" Phoenix shouted.

"Now it's time to bring this to an end!" Maya shouted.

Apollo leaned back, moving his left arm back as far as possible, before thrusting it as hard as he could towards Raven.

"You've got _nowhere to run!_ "

Athena followed, delivering her blow as hard and forceful as possible.

"You've got _nowhere to hide!_ "

Edgeworth turned the right side of his body to the witness stand, and shot out an arm towards it.

"Confess to your crimes! And bring this case to an end..."

Phoenix and Maya both leant back, holding their left arm across their body, preparing their final blow. Then, in sync, they both shot out their left arm together, and shouted in unison.

" _ **ONCE AND FOR ALL!**_ "

That was the final blow it took. Raven started shaking, twitching at the stand.

"Gnrrrrr... Maya... Fey..." Raven looked up, his eyes flashing between red and brown.

"Maya... Fey... MAyA... FeYYYyy..." Raven raised both his claws up, as high as he could.

"mAYA... FeYYYYyyyy..."

" _ **MAYA FEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_ " Raven screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot both claws down at the stand. As the claws hit the stand, an echoing of metal sounded in the courtroom as every single claw broke in half. Raven stood, staring at the witness stand, his chest raising up and down as he panted.

Then, he looked up at Maya, _rage_ in his eyes. He charged towards her.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed as he charged towards Maya. Raven started to run, but was immediately stopped as he was grabbed by the back of the neck.

The man that grabbed him was none other than Tyrell Badd.

"So... _You're_ the one that killed Kay?" Tyrell growled as he held Raven tightly by the neck.

"Yeah, I killed that whore! She got in the way of my goddamn perfect shot! Do you know how hard it is to shoot with claws?! Then, I convinced _every single idiot in this court_ to try and kill you, Maya Fey! You killed Phoenix, and these utter morons of rioters failed to end your life! When I break out, oh, you better sleep with your eyes open!" Raven threatened. Tyrell dragged him by the neck towards the courtroom door.

"Trust me... Once I'm done with you, you're never gonna want to go near Maya..." Badd threatened.

"Hey, you reckon I could come, too, sir?" Gumshoe asked Badd, to which he immediately nodded.

"Sure thing, Dick."

As the three men left the courtroom , everyone's gaze focused back to the judge.

"Now that we have a confession, and plenty of evidence to prove it, I can now announce my verify. This court finds the defendant, Jared de Killer..."

 **NOT GUILTY**

This time, the courtroom cheered for Maya. Everyone clapped and whistled for both Maya and Phoenix, before the judge silenced everyone.

"That is all. Court is adjourned!"

* * *

District Court

Defendant Lobby #4

May 26, 2035, 1:30 PM

As Maya, Phoenix, Athena, Apollo and Edgeworth enter the lobby, they all turn to face Jared, who was being released from his cuffs. He walked over to Maya, and stretched out a hand.

"I must give you my greatest thanks... And my deepest apologies for doubting you." Jared said as Maya shook his hand.

"Think nothing of it, Jared. You're a free man now. Being an assassin is obviously not the job for you, so go find something else. You're fit, you're prepared for... Well, anything. You've got a good life to live. I'm sure of it, Jared." Maya smiled. Jared bowed to Maya, before turning to leave.

"Thank you... Maya." Jared said, before opening the door and leaving the courtroom.

As Jared left, two other people entered. Pearl and Luke.

Pearl immediately noticed Phoenix, and sprung back in shock.

"M-Mr... Mr. Nick..." Pearl stuttered.

"Pearls." Phoenix smiled. Pearl immediately wrapped her healthy arm around Phoenix, and he returned the hug.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Wright!" Luke cheered. Phoenix shifted his sight to Luke, and smiled.

"Same here, Luke. I'm sure you've been treating Pearls well?"

"He sure is, Mr. Nick!"

The courtroom doors opened up, and both Trucy and Franziska entered. "Miles Edgeworth... You did good in there. As did you, Maya Fey. Now... Phoenix Wright, you are lucky I don't have my whip, or I swear..." Franziska threatened. Phoenix slightly chucked.

"I'll get that punishment someday."

Maya checked her watch, and saw it was only 1:30.

"I've got to get back to the hospital at 3, but first... We should celebrate." Maya said with a smile.

"Where to, Maya?" Phoenix asked. Maya turned her head to one side, eyeing off Phoenix.

"It's been five years since you last bought me a burger, Nick... How about we do it like old times?" Maya said. Phoenix smiled at Maya, before putting a finger under her chin, lifting her head up to face his.

"You... I love you, Maya." Phoenix said.

"We've... Still got a lot to talk about, Nick... But for the time being..." Maya pushed her lips against Phoenix's.

"I love you too." She spoke into his lips.

"Glad to see you two are getting along just fine." A female voice called out. Maya turned her head to it, and saw _her._

Mia Fey, dressed in Pearl's clothes. She stood, crossed arms, smiling.

"I won't be around for long, cause I'd rather Pearl be apart of the celebration, but I just want to say... Little sis, I am so proud of you."

Maya felt herself already tearing up. She wrapped her sister up, hugging her. "I love you, sis... I did it for you..." Maya spoke. Mia retuned the hug.

"I know you did, Maya... Thank you." Mia said. Maya eventually unwrapped Mia, and Mia turned her head to Phoenix.

"So, where have you been these past five years, Phoenix? My sister was getting lonely." Mia said.

"Sis! Don't tell him that!" Maya hissed, punching Mia lightly in the arm.

"I... I missed her too. I... I know she can't exactly forgive me now, but hopefully, in time..." Phoenix spoke. Maya smiled at him.

"It'll take some time, but... At least you're back."

Maya didn't even noticed that Mia had deformed and turned back into Pearl.

"She didn't even say goodbye!" Maya complained.

"S-sorry, but... It was kinda hard to hold her spirit... Haven't done that in so long..." Pearl groaned as she grabbed her head.

"Well, Nick... Let's go!" Maya said.

* * *

Hospital

May 26, 2035, 11:00 PM

Phoenix looked at the sleeping Maya. They had celebrated, and Phoenix's credit card was surprisingly not as drained as he thought it would be. Maya and him didn't share any kisses after the lobby, but plenty of hugs. They had returned back to the hospital, and he planned to purchase a new apartment as soon as possible. In the meantime, he sat in a chair, in the darkness, watching Maya sleeping while Trucy slept with her head on his lap. Phoenix stroked Trucy's hair, and smiled at her. The two most important women in his life in one room.

Phoenix already felt bags under his eyes, and he closed his eyes. He was thinking. Trying to think of something.

 _'The celebration today wasn't enough... I wonder if I could pull some sort of party. If so, I'll need a piano... I need to sing that song to Maya... After all, I've only spent the last five years practising!'_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **So, I'm really sorry for the short chapter. There will be an epilogue next, which will be the final chapter. I hope to upload it in a couple of days! Thank you for reading.**_


	9. Epilogue: After All This Time? Always

_**Here we are. The last chapter. This story has been an absolute blast to write, and I have all of you to thank for it! It's received the most amount of review, favourites and follows out of all of my stories! But, of course, I don't exactly write for those things. I write to give you an experience that you'll enjoy, and I hope I've been doing that. I've made some very good friends on this site (JordanPhoenix, Yanmegaman, Dawns Eternal Twilight and SkyiesTheLimit, you're all amazing people!) and I thank all of you for an amazing experience! Also, episode 4 of the Ace Attorney anime just came out. All I can say is... PHAYA SHIPS AWAAAAAAAAAY!**_

 _ **SPOILER WARNING! Minor Spoilers for Ace Attorney 6 in this chapter, as well as MASSIVE INVESTIGATIONS 2 SPOILERS! BE WARNED.**_

 _ **Also, be sure to pay attention to the dates, as I did pull a Quentin Tarantino on this chapter and jumped around the timeline a bit.**_

 _ **Now, with no further delay, let's get into the final chapter.**_

* * *

The Ashes Of Kurain

June 12, 2035, 7:00 AM

Maya stood in the ashes of her old home. Kurain village. The one that had been burnt down by the police five years ago.

She had only been released from hospital, finally, after two weeks. Some marks on her were mostly gone, with only a few still remaining, mainly on her stomach area. Kurain village was now mainly grass, with some burnt areas here and there.

It was nothing.

"I'm sorry, Maya..." She heard Phoenix speak from behind her. The wind blowed, sending Maya's hair and clothes fluttering with the wind. She closed her eyes, her back turned to Phoenix.

"This... Was all my fault... I was terrified. Terrified... To see you again. I... I _hurt_ you. Mentally... And physically. I didn't deserve to be in your sight... And then, I heard you had left, just like me... I thought you were dead." Phoenix told Maya. She didn't know how to reply to this man.

"I had the gun in my mouth."

Maya opened her eyes, her head turned to Phoenix, but her body facing away.

"I had my finger on the trigger... And then... I see _you._ I had already seen you before... I watched your entire first trial on TV, and I... I was so proud of you." Phoenix admitted. Maya looked away from Phoenix.

"But then... I see a recording... One of those rioters had got into every channel, and... They were broadcasting... _You..._ Unconscious, blood on your head, bruises... And you woke up. Then... I saw the fire, and I heard the chant... Burn the witch."

 _'They... Were broadcasting that..?'_ Maya's death could've been seen by everyone in L.A. She was sure that some were supporting her death.

"I took the gun out of my mouth at that moment... And I thought only one thing." Phoenix looked up at Maya's back.

" _I have to save her._ "

Maya felt a twinge of... Something in her body. She opened her mouth, but closed it again, not finding the right words to say to this man.

"That last time I had thought that... Was on that entire plane ride I took to Kurain... I heard you getting attacked on the phone... And the first thing I did was leave Apollo, Athena... My daughter... Behind. To come and... _Save you._ And the entire time, I'm thinking of one thing..."

"I have to save her." Maya ended Phoenix's speech. She didn't turn to look at him. Not just yet.

"My daughter was accused of murder when I was in Kurain. My _daughter._ The girl, the only girl... That I love just as much as you. And yet... I stayed with you. I let her _brother_ handle defence. It was because... I had nearly lost you again, Maya. I... I didn't want that to happen. _Ever._ "

Maya didn't know how to reply. What could she say? She had nothing to match his statements whatsoever.

"Maya... I... I know I caused all of this..." Phoenix said as he looked around the burnt remains of the village. "But... I want you to... Forgive me. Please. For leaving you... For hurting you... For breaking everything... I want us to rebuild. And that starts... With forgiveness. So please, Maya..."

" _Forgive me._ "

Maya had the choice in her hands. Forgive this man who left her for five years? The man who had drove her away from society for five years? The man that caused so much... And yet, this was the same man that had attempted to save her life _seven times._ And he succeeded every single time.

"This wasn't your fault, Nick."

Phoenix's eyes widened at that statement. "Huh?"

Maya finally turned around, facing Phoenix. She approached him.

"I've had a long time to think. Five years, to be exact. Although I initially blamed you for this, I realized... You weren't the one who burnt this village to the ground... You weren't the one who started those riots... You weren't the one who tried to kill me. I _know_ you never wanted any harm to me. I _know_ you didn't mean to hit me... And yet, I've made you out to be an asshole to everyone. I've gone cold. Every time someone wanted to speak about you... I shut them out. I didn't want them to know about... My _true_ feelings I had for you. The only ones who knew that... Were Athena and... _Kay_..."

Maya shuddered, her eyes widened. In that exact moment, she knew _everything._ She knew why Kay took a bullet for her. It was all because of one promise...

 _"I'll find Phoenix. I'll make sure you two see each other again. It's what you deserve."_

"She... She took it for that..."

Phoenix raised one eyebrow, slightly interested at whatever Maya just said.

"She... Promised me that she'll make us see each other again. She wanted us together again... Even if that meant taking a bullet for me... And that's what she did." Maya stuttered out. Phoenix looked down at the floor, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Maya..."

"I'm sorry as well, Nick..."

Maya felt a finger under her chin, and her head was tilted up to face Phoenix's. He slowly leant in, wanting to kiss her. Maya was about to return it, when she placed her hands on Phoenix's chest, lightly pushing him away.

"Not right now... I'm sorry..." Maya whispered. Phoenix nodded.

"I understand."

"If it helps... I forgive you, Nick... Now that I've had some time to think, I know... I can forgive you, finally."

Phoenix stared at Maya, before wrapping his arms around her back, hugging her closely. She returned the hug, burying her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat... That same, familiar heartbeat...

* * *

Interrogation Room

May 26, 2035, 7:00 PM

The light flicked on, burning Raven's eyes to the darkness they were used to. He covered them a bit with his fingerless hands, before lowering them to see the same, familiar detective.

"Badd... Can't say I'm surprised." Raven smirked out. Badd leaned over on the table between them, facing off Raven.

"So... You killed Kay, huh?" Badd growled. Raven smirked, staring Badd in the eye. He had nothing to live for now, so he couldn't care less what this detective does to him.

"I killed that whore... And I'd do it again... Over, and over, and over... I'd watch that bullet burst straight into her lung, and I'd watch that bitch hit the wall, over and over... And I'd watch," Raven leaned closer to Badd, millimetres between them.

"As her precious uncle did _nothing_ to save her. Oh, it was quite funny. You couldn't even save the one person you love... In fact, I'd watch- GAAAAAAGH!" Raven was silenced by a burning sensation in his hand. He had then realized that Badd was _actually_ smoking this time, and had just put out that cigarette on his hand.

"That girl was important to me... She was my family. And you took her away from me..." Badd growled. Badd grabbed Raven by the chin, and raised the somehow still lit cigarette right up to his eye.

"You wanna burn my eye? They'll all know... They'll all fire you!" Raven threatened. Badd shrugged.

"Hmph... I'll make sure you can't speak, then..." Badd said.

"What the- AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Raven screamed as he felt the burning hot cigarette jam into his eye, before he felt Badd grab the back of his head, smashing Raven's face into the desk, jamming the cigarette further into his eye.

"Welcome to Hell... I'll be your guide." Badd growled.

* * *

Gavin Residence

June 11, 2035

"Hey, fop! Got a letter for you!"

Klavier Gavin finished the last notes of his song on his guitar, before placing it on his stand, and walking out of his room into his quite nice looking apartment. Ema Gavin, his wife, was calling for him.

"What is it, _Schatz?_ " Klavier asked, walking down the stairs.

"We've got an invitation... To the return of Phoenix Wright celebration." Ema told her husband. Klavier's face went dead serious as he looked at his wife.

"You... You're joking..? You do know Herr Wright has been missing for _five years,_ ja?" Klavier asked.

"I know... I was surprised myself, but... All the news stations and everything are talking about it... So, do you want to come or not, fop?" Ema asked. Klavier's expression immediately changed to a kind face.

"Of course! It'd be great to see him." Klavier accepted. Ema placed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks."

Klavier took this opportunity to wrap one arm around Ema's waist, kissing her deeply. She placed both hands on his strong chest, and he slowly started to walk towards the stairs, kissing her the entire way. He eventually reached the bedroom, and Ema laid on the bed back first, her arms above her head, looking at the man above her with a smug face.

"Well... That was fast." Ema commented. Klavier leaned down to Ema, nibbling on her neck lightly.

"I don't take thing slow, _schatz..._ As you'll soon find out..." Klavier spoke into her neck.

"Oh, I thought you would last a bit longer, fop." Ema teased.

"I wasn't talking about that, I was saying... Hmph... You're gonna regret saying that." Klavier whispered to her.

"Oh, really? Prove it to me with some _hard evidence._ " Ema purred. Klavier couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Graveyard

June 12, 2035, 1:00 PM

Maya walked through the graveyard, wrapped in her thick jacket and long pants. The weather had dropped quite a bit, grey clouds overhead and wind echoing through the air. The agency were back at the Wonder Bar, setting up for the celebration. She had decided to slip out, and made her way to the place where she was at now...

Maya approached the right grave. The writing on the tomb was one she never wanted to see...

 _Kay Faraday_

 _Great Thief, Great Prosecutor, Great Friend_

 _2001-2035_

Maya had her hands in her pocket, looking down at the grave. She sighed, kneeling down to the fresh dirt.

"Hey, Kay... I... I got him. I got your killer... Raven Croft. I know, hard to believe... I'm... I'm sorry for all I've done... I know you don't want me to, but... I kinda blame myself for this." Maya looked down at the dirt, before slightly chuckling to herself.

"I can hear your voice now. _Don't say that, you gloom! Lighten up! I... I kept my promise, right?_ Well... You did, Kay... You did... I remember that time. I was practically naked, and you had somehow found me... And... That night changed everything. That night... I was determined to find him... And we did find each other, eventually... I just wish you were there to see it. You would've liked that, right?"

Maya received no response.

She sighed, before reaching into her pockets. "You left a few things... I think you might like these." Maya said as she placed some important items on Kay's grave.

 _ **Little Thief, Kay's Prosecutors Badge and Yatagarasu's badge placed on Kay's grave.**_

Maya stood up, and she felt the wetness of her tears run down her face, hitting the soft dirt below her.

"I... I love you, Kay..."

Maya slowly turned around, and went back to Apollo and Athena's apartment.

Kay may be gone. Never to be seen in real life. She will never speak again, never make any funny remarks or solve any cases. She would never be Mr. Edgeworth's assistant again... But, she will always live on.

How?

Through the hearts of Maya, Gumshoe, Badd and Edgeworth.

That's how.

* * *

Grand Tower

P.I.C Meeting Room

April 6, 2019, 9:44 AM

"Kay... I am returning something very important to you."

Miles reached into his jacket pocket. Kay Faraday, the girl who currently had amnesia, tilted her head, wondering what this man could be returning? Would it be something basic, like a phone or something?

 _'A book? What's so important about that..?'_

Miles Edgeworth held out the book in front of him. On the front read three words.

 **Note**

 _Promises_

 _Kay_

The 'Promises' and 'Kay' had obvious been written on, but somehow, Kay remembered this book.

"Ah... This is...!"

Kay took the book in her hands, flipping open the pages.

"Always greet people with a smile even people you don't know... N-never cry in front of strangers..."

Kay suddenly remembered something. Something from her past. Her father...

 _"Look, Daddy! I wrote them all down!"_

She didn't remember his response. She did remember what she said though...

 _"Yup! I'll be sure to follow all of our promises, and become a hero just like you, Daddy! Ah... That's right! There's one more! I forgot to write down the most important promise..."_

Kay flipped the page, and stared wide eyed at a promise which had been circled multiple times.

 _"Promise number five... Always try your hardest to learn about things you don't understand! Eheheh... I'll be sure to remember! I'll never, ever forget them!"_

"Always try your hardest... To learn about things you don't understand..." Kay's eyes widened to size of golf balls as she placed her hands on the side of her head, shaking.

"That's right... I am... "I" am..."

Everything went white for Kay, until she finally spoke.

"I am... The 'Great Thief' who steals the truth, Kay Faraday!"

* * *

Chief Prosecutors Office

June 12, 2035, 2:00 PM

Miles Edgeworth looked out the window, the grey clouds looming overhead. He was thinking back... To all the thoughts he had of Kay. Their first meeting... Desperately trying to save her from a fire... Getting her memory back... Everything he had done for her. It was all because... He cared for her. He _loved_ her. She was so... Important to him. Franziska would be the most important woman in his life, but Kay... She would be someone he'd never forget.

Raven Croft.

He was the man who ended it all. He had pulled the trigger, and although he didn't mean to, he _killed_ Kay. Then, he tried to cover himself up with forged evidence! He was a truly evil man... And one Edgeworth would never forgive.

Miles took a drink of his tea, before going over his desk and opening the drawer. He reached in, and grabbed something. A photo.

It was a self portrait, taken by Kay. She, Gumshoe and Edgeworth, all in one photo, and everyone looked happy.

Apart from Edgeworth.

Miles stared at the photo. This is was one of the few memories he would have of Kay physically... He held the photo to his heart.

It was so important to him.

Just like Kay was.

* * *

Wonder Bar

June 12, 2035, 6:30 PM

It had all finally been set up.

A dance floor, a stage, a bartender.

And most important, a _piano._ Maya, Apollo, Athena and Trucy had gone home to get changed into some nice clothes for the event.

Phoenix sat alone in the room, playing some basic tunes. He had practised piano for the past five years, as well as making his voice a bit better. Tonight would be a big night... A celebration of him...

When Phoenix returned, he expected lectures, arguments and anger. Instead, he was welcomed back. Now, everyone was celebrating _him._

Phoenix played a small song on his piano, one that went at a rather slow pace. It was one he really didn't know where he'd gotten from.

"That's... Familiar somehow."

Phoenix turned to see none other than Miles Edgeworth. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, and looked rather stylish and handsome. Phoenix hadn't of changed yet, still wearing his hoodie and slacks.

"How so?" Phoenix asked as he spun around to face Edgeworth.

"It's something... I heard when I handed Kay that promise book... I don't know where from, but... It was beautiful." Miles said.

"You want me to keep playing it?" Phoenix asked. Miles stared down at the floor, before looking up and nodding.

"Please."

* * *

Justice's Apartment

June 12, 2035, 6:30 PM

"We look so good, Apollo."

Apollo and Athena Justice looked at themselves in the mirror. Apollo had worn a red waistcoat, with a black tie, and black tuxedo jacket as well as a black pair of jeans. He had his hair up in two horns like always. Athena looked absolutely beautiful, with her hair done all the way down, and her yellow dress reaching all the way to the floor. The two looked almost as they did at their wedding, this time with more color.

"You look beautiful, tiger..." Apollo commented.

"I gotta admit, you look pretty handsome yourself, Apollo." Athena smirked.

"I second that statement."

Apollo and Athena turned around to see Trucy in a blue dress that went down to her knees. She had her hair down to her neck, and her eyes glowing.

"Wow... Trucy, you look..." Apollo sputtered.

"Who do you like better, Polly? Me or Thena?" Trucy asked, both arms behind her back, slightly hopping. Both Athena and Trucy stared at him with their cutest smiles, trying to convince the man that one of them was better.

"C-c'mon, guys, don't do this to me..." Apollo scratched the back of his head.

"Apollo, I'm your _wife._ I'm obviously-"

"And I'm your sister!" Trucy cut off Athena. She had learnt about her brother way back in 2028, and although it shocked her at first, she had gotten used to having an older brother.

"Leave him alone."

The three turned around, and almost sprung back. Maya stood at the door of the bathroom, her face absolutely gorgeous, and the make up covering the marks of hurt. She had a long purple dress that went down to her ankles, and it made her look a lot sexier.

"I... I just picked who I like better." Apollo commented as he stared at Maya. She smiled at Apollo.

"Thanks, Apollo, but you've gotta admit. The other two are gorgeous, huh?" Maya said. Apollo didn't even notice Athena and Trucy's glare, and he slowly backed away.

"Don't... Hurt me... You're both beautiful and amazing..." Apollo stuttered out. Maya laughed.

"C'mon, guys. He's trying his best. Let's head down to the bar." Maya said. Apollo held his arm out, and Athena wrapped her arm around his.

"So... Am I at least better than Trucy?" Athena asked. Apollo sighed, his horns dropping.

"This conversation is over."

* * *

Wright Anything Agency

February 1, 2030

Phoenix finally got the last piece of clothing in his bag, finally stuffing it in as forcefully as he could.

"You reckon you'll be alright? Need me to hang onto anything?" Apollo asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Actually... I've got something for you, Apollo." Phoenix went over to his bedside table, and reached into the wooden drawer, pulling out a rather small object.

"Hang onto this for me... Until I get back. I'm afraid I'll lose it..." Phoenix said as he placed a small black box in Apollo's hand.

"Alright... See ya, Mr. Wright!" Apollo called out as Phoenix walked out the door.

"Oh, and don't show anyone that on any circumstance, got it?" Phoenix told Apollo. He nodded, clutching the object tightly in his hand.

"Okay."

As Phoenix closed the door, Apollo looked at the object. It was a small, black box. Apollo opened up the box, and nearly recoiled at what was inside.

Inside that black box was a silver ring with one word on it.

 _Maya._

* * *

Wonder Bar

June 12, 2035, 7:00 PM

A small crowd of people had finally gathered at the wonder bar. Phoenix knew everyone, ranging from Pearl to Ema to Apollo... Everyone that was close to him, basically. They were all chatting amongst themselves, awaiting the celebration.

He got up on stage, microphone in his hand. "Thank you all so much for coming tonight. As we all now know, Maya and I are back and kicking! Of course... Not everything is all so good. We all know... What happened to Kay Faraday. Some of you know her, others don't, but there's something I know _all_ of you know. She... She was one of the kindest and chirpy girls you would ever meet. She became your close friend, and... She helped Edgeworth plenty of times before. I'd like to take a minute of silence for her..." Phoenix lowered the microphone, looking down at the floor. Everyone stayed silent in the bar, not moving or making the slightest sound. Just remembering Kay Faraday. Some of them hadn't even met her before, but others knew her very well. The minute lasted longer than expected. It was depressing, but eventually, Phoenix raised the microphone.

"Thank you... Just remember, as much as we're celebrating my return... We are also remembering Kay, no matter what. Thank you. Now, enjoy the night!" Phoenix finished. The rest of the crowd started talking again, and Apollo and Athena walked over to the bar to get a drink.

"Hey, isn't that Mr and Mrs Gavin?" Athena asked as she looked over at the couple. Apollo walked over to the two.

"Herr Forehead and Cykes! A pleasure to meet you!" Klavier said as he stretched out a hand to shake Apollo's. Athena walked over to hug Klavier, placing a light kiss on his cheek. Apollo also hugged Ema.

"Been a while, Justice." Ema said as she hugged Apollo.

"Yep. How's being married to the fop like?" Apollo asked. Ema twirled her hair, looking at her husband.

"It has its moments... But it isn't all that bad, surprisingly. I was actually kinda shocked when he proposed... I'm not gonna lie, I thought he was gay for _you,_ Apollo." Ema said. Apollo's horns slumped down.

"Don't tell me you thought I returned-"

"I though you retuned those feelings." Ema cut Apollo off. Apollo slumped over fully, but Klavier was slightly chuckling.

"Well, that's kind of a problem..." Apollo said as he scratched his neck, _deliberately_ showing off his wedding ring. Ema sighed.

"Very funny."

"I know I am, sourpuss." Apollo smirked.

"Considering this is a party celebrating Herr Wright... Where is he? I thought he'd be the guest of honor, Ja?" Klavier asked.

"Actually, now that I think about it... Where is he?" Athena asked.

* * *

"Wright, calm yourself down this instant!"

Miles and Phoenix stood backstage, Phoenix finally getting into a tuxedo that looked very similar to Edgeworth's. He was pacing back and forth.

"Well, what if I screw up, Edgeworth? What do I do then!?" Phoenix asked.

"Keep playing. I'm sure she'll love it, Wright. Now, stop this childish act this instant." Edgeworth demanded. Phoenix sucked in a deep breath, before exhaling it.

"Alright. I guess I'll go now..."

"Good luck, Wright."

Phoenix slowly stepped out onto the stage. He was met with a crowd of people all talking. When some noticed him, they started to clap and cheer. Phoenix slowly walked over to the piano.

"Well... I think I'd like to interrupt the speakers to play a bit of music myself."

Klavier, Ema, Apollo and Athena sat down at one table where Trucy and Maya were at, all watching Phoenix.

"Well... There he is." Ema commented.

Phoenix slowly placed his hands on the piano.

"Th-this... Is dedicated to... Someone special to me..."

Phoenix started.

The first few notes were almost instantly recognized by Maya. Phoenix played them _perfectly._ He was absolutely nailing it.

And then, he started to sing.

 _'Cause you're my sky, 'cause you're my sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart  
'Cause you're my sky, 'cause you're my sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up my path_

He had changed the lyrics. Not much, but it was noticeable. Maya instantly knew who he was singing for.

He was singing her _her..._

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
Maya, I saw you_

 _'He's... Singing it... For me..?'_

The whole crowd stared, some with smiles on their faces. Some looked at Maya, who was absolutely gobsmacked. Phoenix launched into the instrumental, and using only a piano, pulled it all off. His singing and piano was spot on. He didn't waste those five years of practise, that's for sure. Phoenix finished up the instrumental, continuing the song.

 _'Cause you're my sky, 'cause you're my_ _sky full of stars_

 _I wanna die in your arms_

 _'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_

 _I'm gonna give you my heart_

"He's not doing to bad for his age, huh?" Athena commented. Maya didn't reply. She just sat and stared at the man, thinking only one thing.

 _'I love this man to goddamn bits.'_

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
Maya, I see you  
Maya, I see you_

Phoenix again launched into the instrumental. Maya couldn't get over the fact this man had spent _five years_ practising for _her._ He was absolutely nailing it as well. Maya wiped her face, and she realized she had a few tears streaking down them.

"Daddy..." Trucy sighed out.

 _'Cause you're my sky, you're my sky full of stars_

 _You're my heavenly view_

 _You're such a heavenly view_

Phoenix continued the instrumental, finishing up the song. He faded out, and when he was done, the entire crowd cheered, clapping and whistling. Maya immediately got up out of her seat, sprinting over to Phoenix. She jumped onto the stage, and tackled the man into a hug. He fell over onto his backside, hugging the girl back.

"Oh, Nick! Thank you so much! I... I love you, Nick! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Maya sobbed happily into his chest. Phoenix hugged the girl back, smiling. Apollo got up out of his seat, and walked over to the two of them. Phoenix noticed him, and unwrapped Maya to walk over to him.

"You... Want this back?" Apollo asked as he handed Phoenix the small, black box. Phoenix took the box in his hand, hiding it from everyone.

"Thanks... Apollo." Phoenix smiled. He turned back onto the stage, where Maya stood.

"What're you two talking about?" Maya asked. Phoenix walked up the stairs on the side of the stage, and toward Maya.

"Maya... I've... Got something to say."

Edgeworth watched from behind the stage, and he couldn't help but grin.

 _'He's gonna say it, isn't he?'_

Slowly, but surely...

Phoenix got down on one knee.

Maya's eyes went to the size of golf balls, and she placed both hands over her mouth. The entire crowd started to cheer, and Phoenix couldn't help but laugh.

"Maya... Ever since I first met you, my life has changed... Without you, I don't know how I'd been able to live through Mia's death... You have carried me through so many things, and... I've returned the favour. I've saved you from a kidnapper, crossed a burning bridge for you, kicked down an unbreakable door... And through the entirety, my love for you had started to grow... We finally started to date in 2028, and... It was great. It was amazing, even... Then, I left..."

Maya still couldn't believe what Phoenix was doing. "N-Nick..."

"I hated myself for what I did to you. I... Still do. And yet... You forgave me. And now, I'm asking one last thing..." Phoenix held out the black box, and opened it up, exposing the silver ring inside.

"Maya Fey... _Will you marry me?_ "

Maya's eyes were wider than ever before. She didn't know what to feel. This man had disappeared for five years, came back, and two weeks later, is asking her to be his _wife!?_ She didn't know how to respond... She didn't even know how to feel.

"N-Nick, I..."

Yes, or no? Did she want to tie the knot between them? Did she want to spend the rest of her life with the one man she had ever loved?

"I..."

She finally decided on an answer.

"Y...Yes! Yes, Nick, yes! Yes, yes, I do, yes! I love you, Nick!" Maya cried happily. Phoenix felt an explosion of joy through him, and he wrapped his arms around her, tightly holding the girl to him.

"I love you, Maya..."

"I love you too, Nick..."

Everyone in the crowd cheered as Phoenix slipped the ring onto Maya's finger. Apollo and Athena clapped for the new couple, and Trucy was bouncing up and down. She ran up to the stage, hugging the two of them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Trucy cheered. She wasn't alone in the celebrating. Pearl had also sprinted towards the stage, throwing herself into this group hug.

"I have dreamed of this day for _years!_ Yaaaay!" Pearl cheered. Phoenix and Maya held the young woman, as well as each other. The speaker came on, continuing to play music.

Only this time, Athena recognized the song.

"Apollo... It's our wedding song!" Athena told the man.

"Huh?... Oh, it is!" Apollo noticed the first few guitar strums. Athena immediately grabbed Apollo's hand, dragging him to the dance floor.

"You still know how to dance, right?" Athena asked.

"A-Athena! That was a one time thing!" Apollo cried out.

"So, do it again!" Athena demanded as they walked into the dance floor.

 _Can you feel it?  
Now it's coming back  
We can steal it.  
If we bridge this gap,  
I can see you  
Through the curtains of the waterfall._

Athena grabbed Apollo's hand, and put a hand on his back. "Apollo, you still remember the moves right?"

"Four years is a long time, Athena."

 _When I lost it,  
Yeah you held my hand,  
But I tossed it,  
Didn't understand,  
You were waiting,  
As I dove into the waterfall._

"Actually..." Apollo moved his hand behind Athena's back, and put another on her stomach.

"I think I just remembered one."

Athena sighed, "Not _that_ one?"

Apollo nodded, "That one."

 _So say Geronimo!_

Apollo immediately pushed Athena backwards as the song repeated _Say Geronimo!_ six more times. Athena fell backward, only Apollo's hand to support her up. Apollo lifted her up, and linked one hand with hers, and put another on her waist. The two waltzed for a bit, looking into each other's eyes. Apollo spun Athena around him, before immediately pulling her in, placing his lips on hers.

 _Can you feel my love?_

She closed her eyes, returning the deep, loving kiss.

 _Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away.  
Can you feel my love?_

"Hey, Maya?"

Maya looked over at her new husband, who reached out a hand.

"How about a dance, m'lady?"

Maya slightly giggled, before placing her hand in his. The two walked over to the stage.

"Let the masters handle this." Phoenix joked. Apollo and Athena's lips seperated, and the two walked off. "We look forward to seeing the 'masters' handle a waltz." Athena joked. Phoenix and Maya got into a dancing stance, and started to waltz, moving perfectly with each other, and loving every second.

 _Well we rushed it,  
Moving way too fast.  
That we crushed it,  
But it's in the past.  
We can make this leap,  
Through the curtains of the waterfall._

Phoenix immediately grabbed onto Maya's waist, and prepared himself. "Nick, what are you doing?" Maya asked.

 _So Say Geronimo!_

Phoenix lifted Maya into the air as he spun, but only did a half spin before lowering her. Maya felt an intense rush through her, and started to laugh.

 _Can you feel my love?_

Maya inched herself closer to Phoenix until they were only millimetres away. Maya whispered to him.

"Hey, Nick... How much do you lift?"

Phoenix slightly blushed, "Well, I can bench press about-"

"No, I'm asking if you can lift _me._ " Maya cut him off.

"Oh... Well, we'll give it a try." Phoenix laughed.

"You better keep me in the air, Nick." Maya said as she slowly started to back away from Phoenix.

 _Well I'm just a boy,  
With a broken toy,  
All lost and coy,  
At the curtains of the waterfall.  
So it's here I stand,  
As a broken man,  
But I've found my friend,  
At the curtains of the waterfall._

"She's... Not gonna do what I think she's gonna do, right?" Apollo asked Athena.

"I... I think she's gonna do it." Athena replied. Apollo sighed.

"Shit..."

 _Now I'm falling down,  
Through the crashing sound.  
And you've come around,  
At the curtains of the waterfall._

Maya had fully backed herself into the corner, and looked at Phoenix, who looked ready to grab onto her.

"Keep me in the air, Nick!" Maya cried as she sprinted towards Phoenix.

 _And you rushed to me,  
And it sets us free.  
So I fall to my knees,  
At the curtains of the waterfall._

 _So Say Geronimo!_

Maya leapt up, and Phoenix grabbed onto her waist, spinning her. She laughed as Phoenix kept spinning, his hands on her waist.

"M-Maya... I'm losing balance!" Phoenix stuttered.

"Don't you dare fall!"

"Too late." Phoenix said as he felt his feet give in, and he collapsed onto his side, Maya falling to the ground and rolling a few times. Phoenix immediately rushed over to Maya.

"Maya! Are you hurt!?" Phoenix asked in panic. He was relieved when he heard her beautiful laughter.

 _Can you feel my love?_

Phoenix put one arm under Maya's leg, and another under her back, and lifted her up. She wrapped both arms around his neck.

"Maya, I have one more question... After all this time, after five long years... Can you still love me the same way as back then?" Phoenix asked. Maya looked at Phoenix, smiling.

Maya leaned closer to Phoenix as the last words of the song rung out.

 _Can you feel my love?_

"After all this time, Nick?" Maya finally leaned close enough, and finally placed her lips on his. After two long weeks, Phoenix had been waiting for this. She placed one hand on his cheek, kissing him deeply. She eventually, slowly, pulled away and smiled.

" _Always._ "

 _ **Maya Fey: Ace Attorney**_

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **It's finished! As sad as I am to see this story end, I hope it was a good conclusion! Thank you all so much for your support! You're all amazing!**_

 _ **Songs in this chapter (In Order)**_

 _ **The song that Edgeworth asks Phoenix to play on the piano is actually apart of the Investigations 2 OST. It is called Bonds ~ A Heart That Believes.**_

 _ **A Sky Full Of Stars - Coldplay**_

 _ **Geronimo - Sheppard**_


End file.
